You Are And Will Be My Only One
by Corantien
Summary: Tony did not have the time yet to take a good look at this Captainfellow. That is... Until they got on the plane. And that is where the emotional story begins of Tony Stark who definitely felt the pain of true love on first sight...
1. Prelude

**You are and will be my only one**

_No money's been made, my English is propably horrible and it will remain horrible until someone wants to BETA me (pretty please?). This is still a fanfic based on movies and comics, I own nothing._

_Motivation? Dark, handsome and mysterious bastard billionaire meets blond innocent good and righteous soldier. Can there be any better mix? Love Stark, Love Rogers! (Can't help it)_

_Enjoy! Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter One –Prelude**

Tony heard a lot about Captain America. Not only from his father and from old newspapers, but also with the help of the numerous comics he had as a child. He still has them, propably in an old dusty box on his attic. Yes, he does own an attic in that playboymansion of his. But when SHIELD called in and the lovely Agent Phil (still uncomfortable knowing that Agent was not his first name) it was like a dream come true. Working together with his old hero? Hell yeah! Tony only saw pictures of the Captain and thought he was quite handsome. His father only spoke good of him, so he had to be a nice and smart guy to capture the interest of Mr. Howard Stark? Not?

When Pepper and Agent Phil left the building, Tony read the files of all the other people in The Avengers Project. He couldn't deny that Captain America caught the most interest and that, when Tony finally went to bed for a couple of hours rest, the face of this long-forgotten comic-heroe lingered in his thoughts. The last thought Tony had was: "Have to impress the man, can't have him thinking I'm less than my father was." So when Tony finally met Captain America, in the not so lucky circumstances (you know... battling someone who's claiming to conquer the world blabla, Loki, what's his name), it was on the tunes of AC/DC he came soaring through the air to save the day and Captain America's neck.

"Mr. Stark" said a warm voice to his left.

"Captain." Came the respectful reply. Tony only saw a glimse of the man, the rest was covered in that ridiculously tight costume with stars and stripes (good gods, that was totally 1940s style). Because his attention was focused otherwise, by a mad blond semi-god with an enormous hammer (no pun intended), Tony did not yet have the time to take a good look at this Captainfellow. That is... Until they got on the plane. And that is where the emotional story begins of Tony Stark, who definitely, felt the pain of true love on first sight...

* * *

_I know this is short and propably badly written, but if you're interested... You know what to do! Hit the review button and I might give another chapter free..._

_Love Corantien!_


	2. Thunderstruck

_Okay guys, thanks for giving me a chance to prove myself. Enjoy this second chapter!_

_Don't forget to review ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter Two – Thunderstruck**

When they finally got on the plane a couple of guards took over their burden, Loki, so Tony finally got the time to scan his surroundings and the people around him. The ship was modern, but Tony was used to modern stuff so he wasn't really impressed. He looked to his right and saw the Captain taking a good look at the inside of this newly crafted plane. Tony could see that the Cap was surprised, modern stuff nowadays is a lot more fancy than in his old days. Stark couldn't imagine how it would feel to be asleep for years and years and wake up to a world that never stood still. An unknown agent took the two of them to some tiny shower cabins. Tony caught a glimpse of his promised lab on a screen connecting this plane to Headquarters and already started adding more and better stuff in his mind. "Here you go, Sirs. You've got your own shower. It's not big, but it'll have to do before we get to HQ. Colonel Fury expects you two within 30 minutes in the control room for debriefing. That's all." Said the agent and he took off. Tony glad to get out of his suit saluted mockingly to America's national hero and went into the furthest door to take a shower.

Before exiting his small cabin bathroom (really, it's the size of the closet for his ties alone back at his Malibu Manor) he looked into the mirror and thought everything looked good enough to make a good impression on the others and maybe even on the Captain. Stark smirked arrogantly at himself and went outside where he immediately collapsed against a rockhard object. "Watch where you're going!" Tony shouted looking down to see if his clothes were undamaged. "My apologies, Mr. Stark." Said a familiar gentle voice. Tony's heart rate sped up when his eyes climbed the figure of the person before him and he could swear his little reactor did a flip when locking his darkbrown eyes with the most beautiful honest babyblue eyes in front of him. Tony forgot to speak, to breathe and just kept staring. "I'm sorry Sir, we haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Stephen Rogers, better known as Captain America, but you may call me Steve. I'm delighted to finally meet the son of an old friend of mine. You look just like your father if I may say so." And the Cap put out his hand so he could shake Tony's. Tony still didn't know what to do. Steve frowned and after a couple of seconds took his hand back, clearly insulted. But how could Tony ever react to this. His heart was still pumping furiously hard against his reactor and he had the good fortune of not forgetting to keep his mouth closed.

He blinked... Once... Twice... Cleared his throat, cleared it again and set his shoulders even more straighter than before. Then Tony did what Tony did best in any awkward and uncomfortable situation for him. He was arrogant. "Ah, the Captain. Yes, I believe I heard some things about you. Been awhile, yes? But no need to thank me when I saved your neck a good hour ago from Loki. It was my pleasure and I always pleasure. I shouldn't speak of such things, surely you're not ready to hear those things after, what was it, 70 years of sleep? Good god, you missed out on everything. Now if you please, get out of my way, some people have to debrief, you know." Said Tony sarcastically and then he proceeded down the hall leaving a very insulted and stunned Captain behind. Tony walked slowly, not to forestall the debriefing, but to calm his heart and this fluttering feeling inside. He never knew the Captain would draw a response like this from him, but apparently, he could. Tony took a very deep breath and said to himself: "Don't show them that you just got surprised. Any emotion is a weakness." And after a couple of seconds Tony slipped back in his arrogant Stark-self. He entered the control room and debriefed shortly with Fury while he heard the Captain stepping quietly inside, waiting in the back on his turn to debrief. Tony could feel while talking the eyes of the Captain on his back. Probably burning holes after his behaviour. However, Tony would not show any emotion and kept himself focused on Fury's eyes, something that's not too hard when you're wondering where his other eye went. After his debriefing he watched from a dark corner, the Captain's talking with the Colonel, while his face remained impassive.

The others soon joined and everybody got talking and discussing about Loki and other blabla. Tony tuned them out. The other agents went away and Fury's connection on the screen started getting unclear. "Ill talk to you later, I'll meet you at Headquarters. Seeing anything? Just get him here. We're long time." And Fury disconnected. Now only Natasha, the Cap, Loki and himself were in the control room, rather a giant cockpit, when the weather went even more bad. The Captain came standing next to Tony. "I don't like it." Said the Cap. Tony registered the words, but the fluttering started again and more wilder this time. Maybe because the Captain was leaning towards him. He didn't know. He noticed him saying something on automatic pilot about things being too easy because all his attention was focused on a dark point in the air before him. Anything to not look at the Captain again, because this feeling was really hard on him. Tony didn't understand it and Steve being so close to him didn't help him to analyse this feeling. "I don't remember it being so easy." Answered the Cap immediately. Tony couldn't help himself and insulted his fellow Avenger again. He was on automatic mode, he couldn't help it. But when he said the words and saw the angry exasperated look the Cap gave him, he felt something he didn't recognize at first. Guilt. Before Tony could think more about this thunder and lightning came falling more heavely from the sky.

"What's the matter with you? Scared of a little lightning?" asked the Captain at Loki. "I'm not overly fond of what follows." Said Loki mysteriously back. And then action began. Tony saw Loki being captured by Thor (he knew this because of the file he read) and followed him without thinking. Entirely because he never thought before doing anything, but unconsciously, Tony hoped the Captain would see how great his Iron Man was.

A shield passed between Thor and Tony. They followed it with their eyes to the person standing high and tall and again, still in that costume. "Hey! That's enough!" Tony not only felt a fluttering in his belly at hearing the authorative voice of the Captain but he did feel something else. A stirring more to the south ... Propably the adrenaline. His attention locked on the person in white-blue and red. Staring like a zombie and immediately obeying without second thought. The Captain jumped graciously down and Tony first thought was of getting closer. "I don't know what you plan on doing here." Began the Cap. "I've come to put an end on Loki's schemes" growled Thor back. Captain America answered with steady voice: "Then prove it!" Tony's knees went to jelly. "Put that hammer down." Continued the Cap. Alarmbells went off in Tony's head, fearing for the safety of the Cap without the armour he wore and for his own safety. "Euh, no! Bad call! He loves to.." but he couldn't finish his sentence because Thor thought now was a good 'hammer time'. Tony crashed into a tree and heard shouting. A loud CLANG followed and the ground, the trees, everything around Tony's world started shaking. The power of pressuring wind followed and kept pushing the Iron Man suit to the ground. He scrambled back up saw the Cap and went searching for Thor. They looked at each other and Tony knew the situation was under control. Before the plane picked the four of them up (they caught Loki again without problems) Stark looked at the Captain and couldn't help but admire how much authority and diplomacy he displayed. And for a second Tony wished he could be like that, but no, he had to rush in and start fighting while Thor obviously stood on the same side. Only the Cap held his cool and noticed this. Tony felt ridiculous. But that feeling was fleeting and Stark kept his mind busy with scientific stuff so as not to think of these turbulent hours until they got on the main plane, holding Headquarters.

* * *

_Constructive criticism is always welcome! I might get persuaded to write this story again from the POV of Captain America. Review and see!_

_Hugs!_


	3. Love At First Feel

**Chapter 3 – Love At First Feel**

Tony felt after another shower, this time not a toothpick-sized shower cabin and one of his if I may say so supersexy expensive suits, as new. He probably was too tired and that's why he felt so weird. Agent Phil came knocking on his door and together they went to the BIG control room of the Headquarters-ship. Talking with Agent Phil, he couldn't help but interfere in the ongoing discussion. He must've looked like he owned the place, but that's the way Tony does it, because other people started frowning when he started talking. Or they are just plain stupid. When the Cap asked him something Tony froze up for a sec. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he thought. Luckily the Green Guy answered in his place. Finally someone who understood him. Tony couldn't keep himself in check and tried to see a green glance by commenting on the Hulk. The conversation went on and suddenly the Captain proclaimed he understood the reference to monkeys. Tony couldn't believe it. And this is the man his father liked? Not smart at all! Tony felt disappointed and rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour of the Cap. He wanted to get away and he did just that together with the Doctor.

Tony started hacking the system of SHIELD while talking to the Doc. Still trying to get a green glimpse. And again, the Cap was there. "Hey, are you nuts!" Tony went on ignoring him, something he's good in. "Is anything a joke to you?"

"You need to focus on the problems, Mr. Stark?" Tony started to feel angry. This kid was explaining him. HIM of all people? How he should behave? He didn't like this guy. The Cap didn't even see the suspicious things going on at SHIELD. Doc did, he's approved. And how dare he insult my new Starktower? Tony tried to rile Captain America up after that comment.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" the Captain began. Tony thought it was hysterical. This guy in that oh so sexy suit was trying to teach him a lesson? He said as much to him and the Cap went away. He commented on the Cap against Bruce. And then they focused on the search again.

After a couple of hours everybody of the Avengers assembled in the lab. They had questions. What about these weapons?! Everyone started mixing in the discussion. The atmosphere grew hostile. "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be an actee." The Cap started. "Wow, wow, wow, hold on. How is this related to anything about me?" Tony defended himself. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" DING DING, low blow Cap. But he's right, doesn't mean Tony has to take it. Everyone started getting talking louder and louder. Not knowing they were about to be attacked. "Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" suggested Tony and put his hand on the Cap's shoulder. The feeling of the warm body of the Cap seared through his body and Tony sperred his eyes wide open. "You know damn well why, back off!" and the Cap pushed his hand off of him. "So he doesn't like to get touched." Tony thought "Too bad.. Wait? What?"

"I'm starting to wonder if you hate me." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, big man, in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?" Cap threatened. Tony braced himself and turned resolutely to his opponent. Trying not to falter on his words while staring into those seadeep eyes. Not knowing if he had any effect on the Cap he answered.

"Genious, billionaire, playboy philantropist." Hah, take that Captain America.

"I know guys who are more worth ten of you." Cap said and Tony gulped almost imperceptible. Those eyes looking at him so disapprovingly. The flutter was back, but there was a clenching feeling low in his throat.

"I have seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself." Tony squared his jaw while keeping his glance steady and proud. Why did he feel like he wanted to say sorry or worse, start crying?!

"You're not the guy that makes the sacrifes play. Lay down the wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Tony had to defend himself!

"I think I would just cut the wire." And pointed his chin slightly upwards.

The Cap snorted. "Always a way out. You now, you may not be a threat, but you got to stop pretending to be a hero."

Tony felt his mouthcorners turn even deeper down. This... This hurt. Why?

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Stark stepped closer to Captain America. He felt the tension increasing and it almost felt as if they were touching each other. Tony felt again a slight stirring in his pants while the other one tried the stare down the other.

Cap nodded and smirked, put on the suit, go a few rounds.." Thor started laughing and the two of them broke apart. Tony felt his clammy forehead. What was going on with him? The Cap looked away fast and Tony closed his eyes feeling dizzy. His blood was boiling. Maybe his reactor had an error? He kept on breathing deeply.

And then all hell burst loose.

* * *

_Random fact about me: I just painted my toenails in the most horrible colour ever!_


	4. Up To My Neck In You

_I don't know if you noticed, but my chapter titles are all titles of AC/DC songs. They're pretty good at showing where I'm going with my story ;-)_

* * *

**Chapter Four – Up To My Neck In You**

Everything hurt! It all went so fast! Tony was now trying to save his damaged Iron Man suit, his mind just kept going back to the fight and almost planecrash of yesterday. He remembered the explosion and he got surprised. The Cap didn't seem to like him, but jumped towards him to shield Tony from the shards that flew everywhere. When the dust started to settle down, the Captain pulled Tony up while commanding in that delicious voice "Put on your suit!". Tony couldn't help but relish in the feeling of the Cap's touch. "Yep!" Together they saved the broken engine and with the help of the others they reconquered the plane.

Agent Phil Coulson... Dead... Tony didn't like death. But he knew this guy. Hell! Pepper even knew the guy that meant he was practically a friend. He wasn't stupid. Fury's manipulative streak in him was there again when he used Phil's death to motivate us so we would work on the Avengers initiative. Let Captain America listen to that shit. "I'm out of here!" thought Tony to himself. And that's why he was now working in his lab. Because this shit just got serious.

After hours Tony took a walk. Ofcourse the Cap is there again.

"We are not soldiers!"

After everything the Captain still wanted to comfort everyone. He really was a very good leader. Tony couldn't help it. Agent Coulson's death was his fault. And Loki was going to pay for it.

"Son of a bitch." The Stark tower!

Tony wanted to laugh when Loki's magical stick didn't work on him. He does have a heart, Pepper knew, it's just... Let us say, for the greater part it's an arch reactor? Always a beating, the throwing out of a window is new. Tony coudln't help it but while falling he thought about the beating he received in Afghanistan. Finally! There is his Iron Man suit.

"And there is one other man you pissed of, his name is Phil." And Tony knew that Agent Phil would know that he's not forgotten. "Oh, army..." If you thought hell broke loose on the plane. It's nothing like now. Slim sluglike creatures planning on taking over the world. "Not on my watch." Iron Man proceeded shooting these monsters to pieces. Tony had to admit, when fighting is needed, the Avengers teamwork was up to par.

Until that fucking missile came, everything went well. What to do?

"I can close it, can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!" Tony heard Natasha over the radio. Still contemplating what to do about the nuc coming their way. "Do it!" the Cap ordered.

"No, wait." Tony said.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" the Cap said unbelievingly.

"I got a nuc coming in, it's gonna blow in less then a minute. And I know just where to put it." He said, there was only one way to save the city...

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip." Declared the Captain solemny.

"Should I call Miss Potts, Sir?" JARVIS asked. In all of this, Tony barely thought of Pepper. Yes , they were kinda together now. "Might as well." Tony answered JARVIS. She would never forgive him if he didn't call her just when he was to die. Romantic stuff and all that jazz, you know. Before he pushed the missile upwards, he cast a glance down and saw Captain America. His stance defeated because he knew what was to come. Then Tony went up, up, up and everything went black...

WRAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!

"What the hell! What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me!" and the first thing Tony saw was the concerned angelic face of the Cap, relief washing over it.

"We won." Cap said. Tony started sprouting nonsense, his brains were propably shrambled. Captain America had the cutest smile ever.

The Avengers were heroes now.

"Good job Tony." And the Cap shook his hand.

They would go eat Shoarma now after Tony said it laughingly while still putting his mindpieces back in their respective placed.

Tony drove in his Super Deluxe Edition car after the Cap on his motorbike. And he admired the back of the Captain.

It was a promise to come.

* * *

_Where are my loyal followers? Review!_


	5. Beating Around The Bush

**Chapter Five – Beating Around The Bush**

Apparently Tony wasn't interesting enough. The Cap was talking constantly with Thor, Clint and Natasha. They were bringing him up-to-date with the modern world while Thor was explaining how everything worked in Asgard. Bruce started talking with Tony, but when he noticed he didn't get any attention from the others, especially the Cap, he started sulking and withdrawing in the conversation. The drinks kept coming and he doesn't remember all of it, only Natasha telling him he was a jerk (hey, like that's new) and the other thing he remembered before he got too drunk was the Cap watching Tony's ul pityfbehaviour and turning away from him.

"9 o'clock in the morning, sir. It's a lovely day and the reparations on the Stark tower have already started." JARVIS said to Tony. How did he get here? Tony looked around. His bedroom was untouched by the battle. "TONY!" Good god, did it never end? Pepper came inside and Tony just crawled deeper under the covers. "Are you alright? I saw everyhing on the news! You're a hero Tony. This is good publicity." She said. Tony couldn't help but think "Oh yeah, maybe I can try to kill myself everyday. That would be good publicity."

"When you're up, showered and dressed, come to the office. We have to go to a press conference and..." Tony tuned her out. He really liked Pepper, she reminded him of his mother and together they were a well-oiled machine. It's just... Maybe he loves her, but just as a sister. Tony was wide awake in that moment. "Where did that thought come from? In the two months they were together he has never doubted they're relationship. Why starting now?" he thought.

"Tony? Are you listening? You always do this! I'm sick of it. Get out of bed. We have to talk! And there is a lot of paperwork on your desk that you haven't gone over yet. You know, the Ho Yinsen Project? Get your ass up!" Pepper barked. Right the project! After Tony got back out of Afghanistan, he really did change and re-evaluate his life. He has money, the name to get more money, he's smart and quite attractive. He has all the means to change the world. And he's a business shark, can handle any press and has perfectionistic Pepper by his side. So after Tony declared he would shut down the weapon department of Stark Industries, to garantee less fighting, he started building this Ho Yinsen Project. He promised not to throw his life away. Ho Yinsen's sacrifice wouldn't be for nothing.

The first thing Tony did after everything calmed down (you know, Afghanistan, betrayal of a co-worker, Grand Prix,... And now this business with Loki was over and he could now focus on this project.) was fighting the corruption inside Stark Industries and he made sure his weaponry wasn't sold for selfish means nor would it ever ever EVER come again in hands of the enemy. This succeeded after a month of hard working and negotiations while saving the world again. If there is one thing Tony is, it's a workaholic. After this he made an evaluation of all of his workers and the possible flaws in his firm. It took two weeks to get this right. Then Tony let JARVIS make a scan of all world problems. Starting in the direct surroundings of Stark himself. He wanted to change the world. Because Ho Yinsen had a family, Tony started helping orphans in New York and schools. So he started funding those. He donated once and it got in the media. Tony didn't know why, but it bothered him because everyone thought he did it just for, how did Pepper say it again, good publicity? From now on he donated anonimously and his project started rolling.

It was time for another big step in his project. Health insurances for those who need it and the homeless people. When Pepper had her say, Tony was alone in the office and went on with his project. He likes to finish whatever he started. After cracking the code of the government (they won't be surprised when they notice who did it) he delved into the records of all the people on the list for a loan to get a health insurance. Tony read a couple of motivations. There was this guy with his son. His wife died ironically in Afghanistan and now his son got ill. They didn't have the money to get a good treatment so he asked for a loan but got denied. Tony may be a hard man, but that's on the outside. He had his episodes of crying, but if there is one thing Tony learned, it was to hide his emotions well. When he was sad and wanted to cry, nobody knew. Allright, JARVIS knew, but he wouldn't tell anyone. Stark always felt lonely. He had friends. Pepper and James and the Avengers, he assumed. Or maybe not... After last night... It wouldn't do well to dwell on him having or his not-having of friends. He's used to being alone. Iron Man is a one man show.

"JARVIS, show me the top ten people who really need the funds for a health insurance." Tony asked.

"Here you go sir, it's oploading on your computer." JARVIS answered politely. Tony mumbled to himsalf. Ten people who really need it, together, let's say, 400 grant? "JARVIS, keep adding people on this list who really need it, stop when you're at approximately 8 million dollar, if you please."

"Of course, Sir, information is updating, another 60 seconds now."

Tony watched the screen and tried to remember all the names he saw passing before his eyes. Pepper came in. "Aaah, Pepper, just the person I need. Can you make up another contract to insure the money goes where it is supposed to be going? And that I remain anonimous?" Stark asked without taking his eyes off the screen. "Yes." She sounded angry. "Tony." Tony turned and looked at Pepper, her eyes were red rimmed. "Hmm, what's wrong?" Tony started and went to her to put his arms around her. He opened his mouth to make a witty remark but Pepper put her hand up to silence him.

"Do you know you missed 3 appointments already?"

"I did? I was just busy, I'm sure the persons I was supposed to meet will reschedule the appointment."

"Tony. One of those appointments was our 2 month anniversary."

"Really, will we celebrate every month? " Tony laughed. Oops, wrong thing to say. Pepper eyes were blazing. "ANTHONY STARK! I'M SICK OF THIS'"

"We're together for two months, you barely kiss me, we haven't had sex yet and you seem to care less about me than before we got together. I am used to the way you handle people who work for you. But I'm your girlfriend. And I had enough of it." She put up her chin defiantely while trying to surpress her tears. "It hurts, because I love you, but we're not meant to be. It's better if we return to how it was. Deep inside you know this."

"So you're breaking up with me." Tony stated. Inside he was screaming. He only had one night stands, Pepper was the first person he tried to have a relationship with and obviously he fucked up. He didn't sleep with her because he thought if you really respect someone you'll have patience and you don't jump into bed immediately. Apparently, Tony was wrong. She was right. It would be better if they were to return to how it was in the past. But it still hurt. Tony always fails at relationships and his arch reactor glowed brighter, like it felt he was getting more emotional. Tony tried to surpress the feeling and after a while it went away. Only the bitter taste of failure and selfhate remained.

"Alright." He said and turned to his work again. Pepper put her hand on his shoulder and then silently walked away. Tony heard the elevator open and close. And she was gone. Tomorrow everything was going to be as it was before. They would rebuild the Stark Tower and behave as best friends. Flirting and touching like they always have done. But no kissing, no relationship. Tony slammed his fist down the table. His papers fell on the floor.

"JARVIS, close this room off from everyone until tomorrowmorning 8 o'clock."

"Yes, Sir. Shall you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you. Just leave me alone." Tony answered. Still keeping him strong. He heard his quarters going into shutdown. He was now untraceble. Nobody could look inside. The windows were blinded and in the dark, with the light of his arch reactor that started to shine very bright, Tony opened a drawer in his desk, took out the bottle of Vodka and poured himself a glass.

"To you, Tony. A fucking lonely loser that nobody wants to be with." And he drank his glass down in one down. Then he continued to drink himself in oblivion while silent tears rolled over his cheeks and his arch reactor kept on glowing even harder through his shirt.


	6. Shake Your Foundations

**Chapter Six – Shake Your Foundations**

Like predicted the days went on with Pepper as they used to go before any of this relationshipmess. Ofcourse, there were some uncomfortable glances but eventually those died after a couple of weeks. They worked and worked and went to meetings and so on... The Avengers haven't been needed in that time so Tony didn't see one of them for a long time. He focused himself on work and his pet project. He went out, but never took someone with him home. Tony was tired of pretending and being a national sex symbol. He sometimes wondered if there were any girls who wanted to have sex with him just for him. Not for the money. "No sir, I scanned the intentions of your lady friends and only Miss Potts ever had nobel intentions. But you didn't have intercourse, so Miss Potts does not count, Sir."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony probably asked that question out loud and now he felt even worse knowing no-one wanted to be with him, the real him and Pepper didn't want him either. The only good thing about depression was the amount of alcohol Tony could drink now with a reason. When he wasn't working, he was drunk. It happened on such a moment that an Agent of the Avengers called in while Tony smelled like alcohol. When he got into Headquarters, the others looked angry that he dared to come here while inebriated. Tony shrugged to himself.

"Allright everyone, attention on the map. There is a bank robbery in Washington with almost a hundred hostages. The Avengers will save them. Now if you look here, this is the plan of the building, we, Natasha, Clint and me, go inside here and..." the Cap started.

Tony sobered up. Where did the Captain come from? He was wearing an old fashioned brown leather pilot jacket and sunglasses protruded from his chest pocket. Tony's mouth watered. He started with the big feet, shapely legs, narrow waist, strong and tall proud position, broad shoulders and when he looked up he saw that the Cap was looking straight into his eyes. Tony freezed and his reactor started glowing more. Not much, you wouldn't notice it immediately, but Tony felt it. It was this flutter that accompagnied it, Tony finally understoord his physical reactions. Except... His raging hard-on. He hadn't had a real erection in weeks and now by watchin those blue eyes he was excited beyond belief. His pupils dilated and his breathing went heavy. Tony still registered the words and thought "He's so beautiful and good..." You could almost imagine the drool from is face. Until Tony snapped out of it.

GOOD GOD, what was going on with him. His palms were sweaty and his heart beats even faster than normal. His arch reactor glow only gets brighter. He attracts the attention of Natasha. "Are you allright Tony?" she asks. Tony looks at her with big eyes, he clutches his reactor in his right hand. By now everyone is watching him and the group went silent. Tony started panicking, he jumped up, careful to not show off his boner to everyone. He stammered some sort of apology and ran out still holding his hand over his reactor. "Tony..." he heard, but he didn't stop, he just kept on running. Tears started coursing down his cheeks and he wasn't even in the safety of his rooms yet.

Finally! He went inside his room, shut the door, went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale, his forehead was sweaty and his eyes were big, filled with tears and staring unbelievingly at himself.

"No" he whispered brokingly "No, please god, no..." Tony whimpered, his whimpers changed into soft wails. All the while cluthcing the sink and watching himself in the mirror.

Tony Stark felt something for the first time. The unmistakeble feeling of the most painful emotion on earth. He was in love. With Captain America. How did this happen?


	7. Hard As A Rock

Short chap!

**Chapter Seven – Hard As A Rock**

Tony's breath hitched. He started stroking his chest, pinched a nipple and his hand slowly felt its way down. After Tony got out of his room he mumbled someting about his reactor having a little error, nothing to worry about. The others frowned but the attention immediately went back to the Cap. After explaining the rest of the situation they went out to save those hostages. It was a short operation.

Captain America's muscles rolling under that tight suit. Tony started to like it after all. The Cap throwing his shield and retrieving it, all the while without breaking out into one drop of sweat. Tony's body felt warm and slick, he's been teasing himself for a half hour now.

And then the Captains laughter when everything was over. When he turned to Tony and smiled broadly happy to save the day again without any victims.

The twinkling in his blue eyes. His boysih grin. His kind voice.

Imagining him, kissing him, saying in that gentle voice: "Mr. Stark"

Tony touched himself down there for the first time in weeks.

After one, two strokes, his belly started tightening. His spine rigid and then he was coming.

"STEVE!"

Come shot over his belly and the feeling of pleasure was greater than ever before. Teardrops leaked into the cushions.

His eyes slowly opening, he was at peace with his feelings. He had to try.

Had to be a better person to maybe deserve the Captain's, Steve's, attention.

Sleep followed quickly after, his hand resting on his reactor and a little smile touching his lips.

He. Was. Iron Man.

I know this is short. Keep those reviews coming! I have to be motivated for more, don't I? So click that beautiful review button and tell me what you think!

Ciao Xx


	8. Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

**Chapter Eight – Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be**

Tony had to try. Mission: Wooing Captain America. Shouldn't be that hard, shoudl it? He's Tony Stark, you know...

The Yu Minsen Project was progressing good, slowly, but good. Pepper did most of the Stark Industries business and the Avengers missions were getting busier. No problem here. Tony came back from a solo mission. Lasering a oil pipe hole under water. The job was done in a couple of minutes. He walked into the HQ kitchen and saw Natasha preparing the food. "Can I help?" Tony offered. Natasha eyebrow shot up. "Tony Stark? Helping? You probably never placed a toe in a kitchen." She snorted derisive. "I have, what can I do." Tony ignored the biting remark. "You can lay the table, the plates are over there." And she pointed with a knife in the direction of one of the cupboards. Tony took out 8 plates and walked in the direction of the table when a door went open. "I locked myself out of my room, I need someone's card to get in. I hate technology." Said a voice, HIS voice. Tony looked up and saw a wet and delicious Captain America, dripping on the ground, holding a towel around his hips to cover his nakedness. The plates dropped to the ground and Tony had to refrain himself from sagging on the floor because his knees got all weak. Captain America barely spared Tony's clumsiness a glance. "Tony! Look what you did! All those plates. Put the pieces in this bag and clean it up. I don't want any glasssplinters in my feet." And Natasha handed him a big paper bag. "Here, take my card. Bring it back." And she gave the Cap his card. Captain America looked once more at Tony before going outside. Tony sat on his knees. His hands were shaking and he felt himself blushing. BLUSHING! Starks don't blush! But he did. He felt so ashamed. "What must he think of me..." Tony thought. Not only inferior human being, but clumsy. He just wanted to help and show that he could be good and he ruined it again. He threw the shard pieces together and continued laying the table. During the whole meal he didn't say a word and kept his eyes focused on his plate. Hanging on every word of the Cap. Nobody bothering to ask why he was so silent.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

The Cap was sitting on the sofa reading comics of other heroes. Superman, Spiderman... Tony watched him under his eyelashes. Already making a plan. The next day when the Cap sat reading on the same spot Tony cleared his throat. "Reading comic books?" he started. The Cap looked up "Yes, I am. I happen to enjoy these comics." Tony frowned and reached down in his bag "I didn't say anything. I just wanted to point out that there are better things to read and you should..." but before Tony could finish the Captain interrupted. "Oh do tell, what does the almighty Tony Stark likes to read. I'm sorry to insult your intelligence by reading mere comic books. I shall leave you to your own, just like you like it." And the Captain left.

"...Try these out." Tony finished his sentence whispering. He looked down at the Batman collection he bought. A vintage set. "Everybody thinks I'm only a bastard. What good am I..." He put the comics on the table and left HQ with defeat written all over his body.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"I really like this!" the Cap exclaimed and he dug in his Asian food. It was his first time he ate something like that and he already expressed his gratitude twice to Bruce who thought he could treat everyone on chinese food for once. The Captain was extremely happy with his fortune cookie, it said: "You will change the world one day. Wacht out for things from above." And he thought it was fantastic. Tony pushed his cookie at the Cap, without looking at him. "Here take mine, I don't really like them as much as you do." The Cap looked at Tony and Tony felt his stare. Then the cookie was snatched away and he heard a crunching noise. All that registered but it was of minor importance because Steve had touched Tony's hand when taking the cookie. It tingled and there went his arch reactor light. But this time Tony could controll it more. And he relished in the feeling of his skin on fire. "Thanks Tony" said the Captain. He could die a happy man right there and then. Tony watched the Captain and the others the whole evening. Still not believing he might have a chance.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Where is everybody?" Tony asked Fury. "At the gym. When there hasn't been a mission for a couple of days, it's better to stay in shape, so they went there." Fury answered absentmindedly. Tony nodded and went to the gym. Thor was doing push-ups "Four hundred and two, four hundred and..."

Natasha was flexing her muscles by doing complicated movements on a balancing board. Bruce wasn't here, probably in the lab and Clint was cleaning his nails. Tony turned to Captain America. Lifting weights. His perfect abs moving while he pushed it slowly up and down, up and down... Tony's reactor was like a UV-beam and unconsiouscly he moved closer. "Want to try?" the Cap asked. Tony nodded and lay down. The Cap held the weights above him and Tony took them. "I'm going to let go and you keep them up, allright?" Again Tony nodded, because that was all he could do. He wasn't a small men, he had muscles, Tony was built lean and a bit muscular. No fat at all and sometimes went to his own gym, so a couple of weights shouldn't be a problem, right? Captain let go and for a millisecond Tony held the weights. Then it came crashing down on him. His wrists crushed between his chest and the weights. All the air knocked out of him at once. And an emberassing "OOOMphf" noise left his mouth.

He heard laughing, Thor and Clint. Natasha came hanging over him. "Too much to handle Tony? Shouldn't take so much food on your plate." Tony started to see stars or were those Steve's eyes. The Captain took the weights off of him with one hand. Tony felt humiliated, stood up, looked around and saw even the Cap trying to keep his laughter down. Tony stomped out. "Hey, Tony, it was just a joke, are you allright?" he heard him asking. But Tony ignored him. Pride hurt he went down to the lab. Bruce was the only one who didn't make fun of him.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Unknowingly to Tony, Bruce left the lab after a couple of hours working together. He went upstairs. The others were lounging in the living room, surprised at seeing the Doc coming upstairs. "Hey guys." Bruce said soft and friendly but with a questioning glance at the others. The rest of the assmebled Avengers nodded and answered. "Haven't you noticed something about Tony yet?" Bruce asked. "No, why?" Clint asked. "It's just, he's more friendly and doesn't insult me anymore. He doesn't even try to get the Other Guy out of me. And he's been working all day in the lab with me, in silence. He doesn't even look at me."

The Cap sat up straight at full attention. Then Clint said: "No, I haven't. Maybe it's just his pride that's still hurt from this morning." He snickered. Thor agreed. "Hmm, I haven't noticed it yet, but yes, Bruce, you're right. Somethings going on with Tony. He helps me in the kitchen and always talks politely to me. He adressed me as Miss Romanov and doesn't make a pass at me anymore." Natasha contemplated. "He flirts with you?" Clint started jealously. Natasha calmed him down with a stare. "Not anymore. We should keep an eye out for him, maybe he's ill or working for someone else. Should we say this to Fury?" Natasha asked. "No, not to Fury, only if we can't figure it out we'll ask him. In the meantime, everybody keep an eye out." Cap said.

"Aye" said Thor.

"He probably discovered he has nobody who likes him. No friends and only himself to pleasure." Said Clint purposeful quoting Tony on the pleasure bit.

Tony who just got upstairs heard this last sentence and shuffled back into the dark. Turned around and went outside. To Stark Tower.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

It's been a week since anyone saw Tony. He claimed to be busy and he was. Everyday he worked on his Yu Minsen Project. This time he was busy at devising a system to give whole cities a sustainable energysource that works a whole year. Just like his Tower. It would be very good for the environment and it took his thoughts away from..

"Miss Potts, Sir."

"Send her in." Tony sighed.

"Tony can you sign these papers? And the ambassador called again, you should... blabla... And then... Haven't you read the memo... I'll just make sure these..." after a while Pepper stopped her monologue. "Tony? What's wrong? You haven't said anything to me in days, you just nod and for once you do all that I ask. What is it?" Pepper started to sound desperate for any reaction from Tony.

"Pepper? Do you like me?" Tony asked.

Pepper laughed "Ofcourse I like you, you pay me for it." She joked. Not what Tony wanted to hear. "Right.." he said. "Tony, it was a joke. Ofcourse I like you. What's wrong? You're never this... This vulnerable?"

"Nothing Pepper, just me being a fool. A bastard. A loser. Nothing new."

It was silent for a moment. "Tony.." But he interrupted "Let's get started shall we, so here a signature? And here?" Pepper acknowledged Tony's forced distraction, but he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Hello Phil, I got another signed card for you. I'll just put it with the rest of your collection. I know we never were friends, but you liked me, didn't you? Never mind. I'll just go and come see you next week as usual." Tony wiped a couple of leaves from the marble, then straightened up and left. It started raining.


	9. Shot Down In Flames

**Chapter Nine – Shot Down In Flames**

Days passed and Fury called Tony. They had a group debriefing. Not something special, just evaluating the last months as a team. They sat in a circle and Tony didn't look at anyone. Only responded when required. While the others were talking he was peptalking himself.

"You have to show your intentions. Only then he will notice. Just be yourself. Right." He could do this. When the meeting was over he walked to his own room, looked in the mirror. Tony was so nervous. He showered, again, and put on fresh clothes. You never know if that supersoldier could smell sweat and Tony wanted to make a good impression. As luck would have it, they crossed each other down the hall, with nobody around them.

"Hey, gorgeous." Tony confidently flirted. Suddenly two big hands grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Close to two beautiful diamantblue eyes. "What are you up to?" the Cap asked angry. "Well, I saw you and thought to give you the experience of a lifetime by.." The Cap shook him to silence. "You think it's funny? My inexperience? Unlike you I wait for something right."

"No, Captain, just hear me out, I..." Tony started panicking, he didn't mean to insult Steve, how could he tell what he meant.

"I'm waiting."

"I just, I... Steve..." Tony whispered softly, longing in his voice and he kissed the Captain.

Afterwards Tony would describe the kiss as: Rainbows, lemonade and chocolate for everyone. Until he got thrown into the wall.

"What are you thinking?" yelled an angry Captain, wiping his mouth furiously. Tony slid down the wall, he couldn't move. Everything hurt, tears sprang in his eyes.

"You really think it's funny? Do you?" the Cap yelled

"No, Steve, I..."

"You mess with everyone! What do you think? Hey, let's make fun of Captain America? You think the world only turns for you. You are not everything Stark! You're a selfish ugly pathetic bastard and you think yourself so irresistible that I should swoon at the sight of you! Well, pardon me! But you're not! Just leave me alone! I don't know what sick games you're playing, but I know someone'll get hurt! Just go away and stay away from me! Understood?"

"Yes, Sir.." whispered a heartbroken Tony. Not even looking up. He felt like mud, worse, he was dogshit. Dogshit on the shoe of a criminel who just ran through a sewer and barfed all over it.

He heard the Captain storming away and had he looked up he would see that the Captain was as insecure as him and not unresponsive to Tony's avances.

Tony was all alone in the hallway. He tried to get up. With a lot of energy he succeeded. Leaning against the wall. His ribs, rightshoulder, back and head hurt. A broken rib protruded from his chest. He was lucky not to have punctured his lungs. His back was one big abrasion and around his neck and on his collarbones there were blue imprints. Slowly he shuffled to an emergency exit on their floor. Once outside he call Pepper and then he went to sit on a stone bench in a parc, waiting for the copper.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Allright Mr. Stark. You have to stay in these bandages for 3 monthes. Your 7 broken ribs have to heal, as does your shoulder and upper arm. The bruises will fade after some time, just don't forget to smear this paste on them when you change your bandages. We should put you in a plaster body, but because you don't want it, the bandages will have to do. Don't move your upper body to much and the first two weeks no moving from your bed. Painkillers are in you bag." Said the friendly sexy blonde nurse.

Tony didn't notice nor acknowledge the woman. He just took Pepper's arm for support and left the hospital as a broken men.

"Are you okay Tony? Now tell me what really happened? I don't believe you fell from the stairs while drunk."

"I did, okay. Just let it be." Pepper tried to make eyecontact with Tony, but gone were the confidence and trust in his eyes. All she saw was a tiny little boy that got hurt. Her mother instinct kicked in and when they got home she helped him in his bed. "If there is anything, ANYTHING at all, call me Tony." Pepper said.

"Yes, fine, thank you." Said Tony and he turned on his non-hurting leftside. Away from Pepper's gaze. "Just leave me alone, please." It was the please that dit it. Pepper was going to find out who killed the spirit in this man, because she couldn't bear to see the used to be strong Tony Stark like this.

First stop: The Avengers HQ


	10. Girls Got Rhythm

**Chapter Ten – Girls Got Rhythm**

With Tony permanently in his bedroom, Pepper had to do all the work alone. She wanted to go to The Avengers HQ, but didn't have the time. Unless she stopped eating and sleeping, she wouldn't get there in weeks. Tony slowly improved after two weeks. Physical wise. He still didn't talk a lot, never looked up and he was never his usual witty self. Pepper was extremely worried. So she asked the help of JARVIS to find more out about Tony.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Potts?"

"I have the authorisation to use any aspect you have, don't I?"

"Since Mr. Stark made you CEO, you have Miss Potts."

"So... If I asked you to spy on Tony for me, only for his wellbeing ofcourse, would you do this?"

"Yes, Miss Potts."

"Wow, that was easy. Just like that?"

"Mr. Stark programmed me to think outside the borders, including ethics."

Pepper smirked, typically Tony.

"Allright JARVIS. I want to know when you started noticing differences in Mr. Stark, what he talks about, if he displays any unusual behaviour and other things that could be negative. Just go through every psychological system you have and find what's wrong with Tony, please."

"Shall I print it down Miss Potts, or just show you what's wrong?" JARVIS asked.

"That was quick. Allright, show me, what's wrong with him?"

"I believe Mr. Stark displays since working with the Avengers the following: high emotions e.g. crying, insecurity and selfhate. He shows clearly depression signs and he also thinks to deserve bad things. An obvious sign, self-punishment. His sexual life has never been so low, let us say non-existent and Mr. Stark has the bad habit of talking to himself and saying mean things about himself. Such as: you're a selfish ugly pathetic bastard and you disgust me. While staring in a mirror."

"Good god, why does he think that? It's not because I broke up with him?"

JARVIS showed her a fragment from the safetycamera that showed Tony.

_"JARVIS, close this room of from everyone until tomorrowmorning 8 o'clock."_

_"Yes, Sir. Shall you be needing anything else?"_

_"No, thank you. Just leave me alone." Tony answered. Still keeping him strong. He heard his quarters going into shutdown. He was now untraceble. Nobody could look inside. The windows were blinded and in the dark, with the light of his arch reactor that started to shine very brightly, Tony opened a drawer in his desk, took out the bottle of Vodka and poured himself a glass. "To you, Tony. A fucking lonely loser that nobody wants to be with." And he drank his glass down in one down. Then he continued to drink himself in oblivion while silent tears rolled over his cheeks and his arch reactor kept on glowing even harder through his shirt._

"Was that because of me?" Pepper asked feeling extremely guilty.

"Partial, Miss Potts, I believe Mr. Stark only felt your rejection of him enhances his chances with the person he's in love with. That's why he's struggling so much. That person rejected him too."

"Who is this person JARVIS?" Pepper asked curious.

"I do not know, Mr. Stark never said a name. But I have my suspisions, Miss Potts."

"Why? How? Who?" Pepper wanted, had to know who hurt Tony Stark that badly.

"Mr. Stark, I'm not comfortable giving this information away, said a name while masturbating. I believe it was 'Steve'..." JARVIS went quiet.

"Steve? Who's Steve? Do we know any Steve's?" Pepper asked.

"Pardon me Miss Potts, I feel like I've giving already to much away about the private life of my creator."

"Tell me JARVIS, I need to know! As Stark Industries CEO I command you to tell me who Steve is."

"He's an Avenger, Miss Potts. I must go now, Mr. Stark needs me."

"Steve? Goddamnit! I'm going to rip that Steve to pieces!"

Pepper Potts cancelled for the first time in her life all appointments for tomorrow.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Tony groaned, he had a hangover. Slowly he stood up. The nurse would come at 7 PM, it was now 5 PM. Time to shower. He made his way to his bathroom and after puking his guts out in the toilet he looked in the big mirror. He saw a skeletton. Tony almost stopped eating after... Tears sprang to his bloodshot eyes. He made list, lots of list. With ways to get better, to show him how sorry he was. He burned all of them because he just wasn't worthy of... He looked tired and filthy. He looked like a person coming right out of Auschwitz. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose. Tony couldn't bear to look at himself any longer. He had to try harder. So he started making lists again.

No drinking, that means: NO ALCOHOL

Be polite, respectful and friendly

Be helpful, volunteer for things, donate, go on with project Ho Yinsen

Stay away from CA/SR

Take care of myself so I won't disgust anyone else

No latenight partying

Give Pepper a raise, because she can tolerate me, and maybe a ferrari too

Never ever be arrogant, try modest

Don't flaunt with money, there are people who could use it

Try to use Iron Man not for everything, go on foot instead of car too

Should be a good start, no? "JARVIS? What do you think of this?"

"Is this a new New Year's Resolution list, Sir, because New Year is months away."

"No, I'm going to be a better person. Is this list any good?"

"Sir, I'm just a computer." JARVIS didn't know how to answer "But I'm sure this list is very good."

"Hah!" Tony barked, from today on I'm starting with these 10 new life rules.

Then he proceeded to wash himself a bit with his left hand.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

The Avengers would know it when Pepper Potts was done with them.

An Agent escorted her inside and because she was Tony Stark's personal assistant, she could wait in the living room. The center of HQ.

Colonel Fury came into the living room. "Ah, Miss Potts, how is our injured Iron Man doing?"

"I want to talk to Steve." Pepper hissed through her teeth. All night long she watched camerafragments of Tony being depressed over the months. He hid everything from everyone, no wonder he was like he was now.

"I'm afraid that isn't so simple. The Captain is on a mission and..." Fury began.

"I don't care. I'll wait all day if I have to. When he gets here, send him to me." Pepper insisted.

Fury made a slight bow to her "As you wish Miss Potts." And left.

Pepper got the whole living room for herself and a cup of tea was brought. When she was alone again, she took out her laptop and opened it. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Potts?"

"Can you hack the security cameras of the place where I'm now? I need every one of them that features Tony."

"Ofcourse Miss Potts, but this might take a while. Make yourself comfortable."

And Pepper did just that. An hour later all the videos with Tony were downloaded. She started watching them and when she finished she started crying. She put all those videos together with what she found in Stark Tower and other evidence of Tony's depression. Pepper got extremely mad after reviewing the video where Captain America lost his controll and smashed Tony against the wall, momentarily forgetting he had superpowers. No wonder Tony was so badly hurt.

She waited with the laptop on her lap with the perfect file to present the guilty man after she has beaten the shit out of him.

When it was almost time for supper, the door went open.

"Ma'am, they said you asked for me?" Captain America started and he walked forward to shake hands with Pepper.

The other Avengers followed swiftly behind him and Pepper stood up. Trembling and when Captain America got close to her she snapped her eyes up to his. Steve stood ramrod still. Something in her eyes scared him.

"You. Fucking. Bastard!" Pepper said very low and threatingly.

Steve's eyes went wide with shock "What..?" he wanted to ask but by then Pepper lost all controll and crying she hit him. Then continued to try to scratch his eyes out. Something that's extremely difficult to do when he heals superfast.

"You ASSHOLE"

"SHITTING CUNT"

"Do you have ANY any idea AT ALL what you've done?"

Natasha and Clint interfered and kept Pepper under controll. Thor was laughing (he always liked tiny little humans fighting each other) and Bruce seems to start to understand some things.

"Miss Potts, please, I have no idea what I've done, but on my word of honour..."

"You speak of honour? See this?" she held out the laptop "There's a file on this. A file under the name Motherfucker and it's meant for you. I want you to watch all of it, privately, on your word of fucking honour. And when you did, I hope you die from shame." Pepper pushed the laptop in his hands. Straightened up and walked out. Slamming the door.

"Dude, I have no idea what you did. But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and you obviously harmed something precious to her. What did you do?" Clint asked.

The others watched the Captain and he shook his head.

"I have absolutely no idea, but I'm about to find out. In private." Steve said answering the curious glances of the rest of the crew.


	11. Baby, Please Don't Go

**Chapter Eleven – Baby, Please Don't Go**

Unknown to Tony, Steve tried to get into Stark Tower. For almost every day since seeing the file that was, righteously so, called motherfucker. Pepper held him outside. And Steve only stop trying after Pepper talked to him.

"What are you thinking? You broke that man and just expect to come inside and make everything okay? You'll make thing worse! Just stay away from him, haven't you hurt him enough already?"

She was right, Steve thought, so he waited for the day Tony would return to HQ.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Tony had been sober for almost two months now. He wanted to be proud of himself, but there were so many things he didn't do right yet. So, no pride allowed. He kept him to the rules. Pepper didn't want a Ferrari, so he just gave her a raise. He finally was allowed to go outside, but he had to wear some sort of corset under his clothes to keep his ribs together and a tight sling to keep his right arm in place. He still had black en blue bruises. He never ever had bruises that long. They finally started to turn yellow. Part of his face was a bit yellow and blue too, it went down by his blue and purple neck and even lower... Well, it wasn't some pretty landscape. At least he didn't lose any teeth or bit his tongue on the impact. When he got outside he started walking, but got tired too soon. He had to ask help to some person on the street. Ofcourse it was on the news the next day.

"Tony Stark, drunk billionaire falls of stairs and scrambles throught streets of NY." Or something like that. Tony wanted to shrug when Pepper went ballistic after seeing he went outside all alone. But he didn't care. So no he took a walk every morning accompagnied by some bodyguard/male nurse. Everyday he went a bit further away from home. It helped him to get to sleep faster at night these walks. Not that he sleeps a lot...

Pepper started to let him get back to work. Tony could start with simple things. Shaking hands (with his left now), smiling on pictures when he appeared somewhere and such stuff. In the meantime Tony had his plan for a sustainful source written on paper. He wanted to try it and wht city is better than New York? However, he first needed the Mayors permission. That's why Tony Stark was currently sitting in front of the mirror. Pepper helping him to get his tie and jacket on.

"Thanks Pepper." Then Tony started mumbling, practicing his speech. He really wanted people to accept his new plan. Pepper looked at him with sad eyes, but Tony didn't notice. "You're going to be fine, allright? Good luck tonight, I won't be far." Pepper reassured him.

"Thank you Miss Potts" Tony smiled a little shy smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Pepper noticed Tony coming very friendly and almost... tender to everyone. But only herself could still see the old Tony beneath it, other people said it was an improvement en she thought it was too, but not all of it was better, he's so insecure now... The party, more like a benefit, was on the other side of town, so they went by car. Normally Tony would make a grand entrance with his Iron Man suit, but that suit was now collecting dust in his office.

From the moment they stepped out of the car they got almost trampled by enthusiastic journalist. Cameras were flashing and questions being asked. "Mr. Stark do you like displaying your bruises?"

"Mr. Stark how long will you be wearing..." Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark... Tony answered a couple of questions, posed with some fangirls and then proceeded inside. Only the very rich people of New York payed to eat here. After dinner Tony retreated with the Mayor and showed him his plan. In the meantime, doors were opened and the offical ball could begin. Classic music was playing and Tony was getting tired. The Mayor seemed to be interested in his plan and he promised Tony a meeting with the Board of the City. Tony smiled thankful. "Well now, Tony, is that all? Now we can enjoy the ball, I believe it was you who sponsored it?" the Mayor said.

"Yes, I did. The profit that is being made tonight goes to cancer research and Stark Industries..." Tony started explaining. "Good god, Tony, let's have some fun tonight, shall we. You've worked enough." The Mayor laughed. Tony smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'll put my plan away and tell Miss Potts to schedule an appointment with the Board. Mr. Mayor." Tony greeted and went in search for Pepper. Where was she? He saw her on the other end of the dance floor. A waltz started. Tony started walking through the dancing couples when somebody's elbow pushed his ribs. Tony dropped his files on the floor because his arm was still weak. Luckily he was on the side of the dance floor, so the couples wouldn't waltz right over his paper. He kneeled down and reached for a paper when another hand came into his view, helping him assemble the paper. Tony smiled "Thank you for..."

The world stood still.

"Tony..." Steve said with sad eyes.

Tony fell backwards. Trying to scramble up and away from the Captain. He hurt himself and winced, Steve noticed and his eyes turned angry. Tony thought he was angry at him, so he stammered out an apology.

"I I I'm so.. So sorry... I'll take those.. I'll just... You know.. Shut up Tony." Tony swooped down and with one arm wiped the papers to him. He crushed them to his chest, not bothering to make sure he had everything he started walking away. His eyes everywhere but on the Captain.

"Tony, wait.." Steve said, but Tony was turning away. Steve took Tony by the shoulder and turned him back. When he wanted to put his hand back on Tony's shoulder he flinched, fear clearly in his eyes. "Please don't" Tony whimpered and Steve wanted to kill himself.

"I.. I won't be a bother, Sir. I'll, I'll go Captain. So sorry.." and Tony finally found the courage and power to turn around and start running not looking at the people he pushed to get away. Pepper saw it happening from a distance and when she got to Steve, Tony was already gone.

"Nice job, you jerk." She turned to Steve and stopped. Steve was crying, he looked at Pepper and turned around. People making place for the big man passing through. Shooting curious glances at him and Pepper.


	12. Let's Make It

**Chapter Twelve – Let's Make It**

Tony stopped running once he was outside. He started walking in the direction of Stark Tower. While walking he took of his jacket and bought some indian hat in a street corner night shop so he wouldn't attract too much attention. He gave some crazy garbage scraping guy 50 dollar to buy his jacket. An old torn and dirty thing. Now nobody would recognise him as long as he kept his eyes down. His ribs hurt and his breathing was erratic, something that worsened the pain. He cried. After an hour walking he arrived in the parc, not far from Stark Tower.

"Tony!"

Tony froze, where to run? "I'm not fast enough" he thought. Reluctanly he turned.

"Yes Captain" Tony whispered staring at the ground.

"I don't know how to tell you this. Please, don't go before I'm finished."

Tony nodded but still kept his eyes on his shiny shoes.

"First and for all, I'm sorry about forgetting my strength and smacking you against that wall."

Tony's eyes widened, how did he know?

"And second, I want to say what a complete ass I've been."

That caught Stark's attention and he looked up. Steve stood before him. Shoulders slumped, tearstained face and the most adorable trembling pout on his face ever. Tony couldn't help it. His reactor started glowing, after all that time keeping it under controll and missing Steve. The light started to peek out of his ugly jacket. Steve noticed and it gave him hope to go on with his apologyspeech.

"You're not pathetic nor ugly or selfish. You can be a bit of a bastard sometimes, but that's not badly meant. We all like the Tony who's sometimes snarky and extremely witty and confident. You're just proud of yourself, and why wouldn't you. You're so smart and you ARE a hero. When I first met you I thought you were the most arrogant..."

Tony flinched again.

"..Sexy man I've ever seen."

This can't be real.

"I was attracted to you immediately. But everything I did didn't seem to impress you. I thought you hated me and just wanted to make fun out of me. I never noticed you doing all the stuff that just screams that you're a good guy. One of the best really. I enjoyed the Batman comics, I liked it when you sat with us at a table even if you never talked to me and didn't seem to like me. I really could have never thought.. That you, Tony Stark, could be interested in someone as stupid and foolish like me." Steve said

"How could I not be interested?" Tony asked with a hoarse voice.

There was silence and the two of them looked at each other.

"I... I liked the kiss too." Said Steve blushing furiously. "I just thought you wanted to laugh with me and prank me when it was the most soulcrushing moment in my life."

Tony uncrossed his arms and the jacket fell open. The reactor was glowing so beautifully bright through his shirt. It made Steve breathless.

"Tony Stark, would you like to give me another chance... And try this," Steve pointed at them both, "to get something more?"

"Please" Steve added.

Tony searched Steve's face for any jokes or lies and only found the truth. He nodded and his face split into a wide smile. His face wasn't used to laughing anymore after all this time. So it went very hesitatingly. Steve smiled too and he slowly reached for Tony's hand, watching for any sign of discomfort. Tony let him and Steve took Tony's left hand and raised it to his lips.

"May I escort you home Tony?"

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

I know this is a short chapter. But I'm waiting for more reviews! Please, feed me reviews! It's about to get even more intense now and romantic. So hit the button. It'll only take a little moment of your time and I really need some appreciation (it's my first story I'd like to finish).

*Sad Puppy Eyes*

Love, Corantien Xx


	13. Shot Of Love

**Chapter Thirteen – Shot Of Love**

When morning came a whistling Steve mad his way through the kitchen. Natasha, who hadn't had her cup of coffee yet, looked incredulously at him. What's going on here? Steve was depressed for months and now...

"Goodmorning!" he called loud and cheerfully, Clint grunted, and Steve went out the door.

Even Bruce didn't know what to say.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"You lucky bastard." Pepper said. Steve smiled shyly and apolegetic at her. "Don't ruin it!" she warned him.

"No Ma'am." And he passed her heading to Mr. Starks office.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Buzzzzzzz "Come in!" Tony was on the phone, when he turned around to motion Pepper near he forgot to talk or listen to the person he was calling with.

"Excuse me, Mr Varzhigo. Can I call you back later. Something's come up." And with a beep he put the phone down.

"Hello Tony."

"What are you doing here?" asked Tony, still not believing Steve just showed up at his office on this hour and voluntarily.

"I... Euh... Came to give you these." And he held out a bouquet of the most lovely red roses ever. Steve blushed deeply. "Unless you don't want them, I'll just take them and leave you to your work and..."

Tony walked at Steve and took the roses. "Thank you" he answered softly.

Steve scratched the back of his head "And... Euh... I was wondering if you'd like to... You know... Go out with me... Tonight or any night you want. I mean..."

"I'd love to. Euhm, how does this work now?" Tony stammered not entirely sure of the concept of dating between two guys.

Steve glad to have a date with Tony smiled one of his biggest smiles. "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight. Allright?"

"Yes, that's... wonderful." Tony blushed too and Steve couldn't get his eyes off of him, something that made Tony blush even deeper.

Steve seemed to be hesitating, he turned, than turned back and started to lean slowly forward. "See you tonight, Tony..." and placed a almost imperceptible kiss on Tony's cheek. Tony's whole body was basking in the glow of his heart reactor. And when Steve closed the door, he definitely heard a loud "Whoop whoop" behind him. Exactly what he was feeling.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"We're going to a fair?" Tony asked increduously. "Yes, is that allright?" Steve asked uncertain.

"Yeah, it's just... It's been years since I went to one." Tony said.

The fair looked like it was picked from the movie 'The Notebook' and Steve supported Tony when he got tired. They went on almost everything that wasn't to wild, to dodge more injury at Tony's person. Steve bought Tony a caramel apple. Something that was difficult to eat with only one arm, but Steve took out his pocket knife and cut the apples to pieces. Then he fed Tony every piece. Some people stared at them, but Tony didn't care. Steve just blushed and looked everywhere except at Tony's now caramel red perfectly delicious mouth closing around the apple pieces... He gulped audibly. Tony smirked, finally some of his confidence coming back and Steve grinned back.

They came at a big cardboard with the Avengers on it but with holes instead of faces. People took pictures with their face in the holes. Tony immediately wanted a picture of him as The Hulk.

"We have to let Bruce see this" he laughed. Steve, wrestling with the modern camera on Tony's cell phone, laughed too. Than they let an elder couple take a picture of them, but Steve as Iron Man and Tony as Captain America.

"You know, I'm going to print this picture out and hang it in my room." Tony joked. "Don't you dare" Steve threatened laughingly.

Steve bought some sticky candy on a stick to share with Tony and than he noticed Tony getting sleepy. "Okay love, let's do one more thing and get you home."

Tony nodded and started to lean more on Steve. The last thing to do was the giant ferris wheel. While in the air, Steve contemplated putting his arm around Tony, not knowing Tony was thinking the same. Tony took the initiative. "Auw!" Tony shouted.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve asked worried. Then Tony started laughing. "I wanted to put my arm around you, but you're on my right I forgot that my arms still hurts." Steve smiled too, albeit a bit guilty. Then he draped his arm around Tony. He tensed for a moment and then snuggled into Steve's armpit. Tony couldn't be any more happy. This whole thing was so cliché and perfect at the same time. Throughout the evening he got excited by almost everthing Steve did, but most of all he felt safe and cherished. Steve sighed happily. When they got down, Steve noticed Tony was almost asleep. He helped him on his motorcycle and crawled behind Tony. While driving, Tony leaned against his chest, sagging a bit when he fell asleep. The trees flashing by beside them. And Steve put a featherlight kiss in Tony's neck.

Tony felt is but was to tired to do anything than feel happy. His injuries still took a lot of energy, but he would take them again and again if it meant he could experience this.

For the first time in his life, Tony felt happy. Not just happy, but a penetrating happiness that even made his toes tingle. There isn't a place on world he rather wanted to be than here in Steve's arms.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Aren't they adorable? Good god, where's my handkerchief. Tony's still so insecure and Steve remains the perfect gentleman. I love them!

Hugs

PS: If you can read, you can review!


	14. Carry Me Home

**Chapter Fourteen – Carry Me Home**

"Perfect" Tony mumbled. "What did you say, love?" Steve asked while carrying Tony upstairs. They were now in the elevator. Ping!

"You're perfect." Tony said sleepdrunk.

Pepper was still waiting up. "Is he drunk? She whispered while following the soldier and her boss in the master bedroom. "No, just tired." Steve put Tony down and stroked his hair back. He kissed his forehead and Tony smiled and turned on his leftside. Immediately travelling to dreamland. Steve and Pepper left the room quietly.

"You know, he stopped drinking a couple of months ago. He stopped because of you." Pepper said.

Steve looked longingly at the Tony's door. "Then I'll have to give him no reason at all to regret his decisions. Goodnight Ma'am." And he bowed and left the building.

Pepper smiled to herself. Tony and she didn't work out, but she loved him still as a brother. Steve is just perfect for him and really charming.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"So it was you who brought me home after the Shaorma dinner!" Tony exclaimed "I always wondered who did it."

Tony and Steve were talking over some coffee. It was their 12th date now and Tony was almost completely cured. Suddenly Steve's phone rang.

"It's Fury, I have to pick up." During their... courtship... Steve sometimes couldn't show up because he had to go on an unexpected mission. Tony hoped this wouldn't be the case.

"Yes, allright, I'll ask Colonel." And Steve put the phone down.

"Colonel Fury asks if you want to come to headquarters with me tonight. He said it's time to debrief you on the latest missions and prepare you for new ones. Because you're almost cured..." Steve said this very softly because he didn't want to pressure Tony in going to the place where he was so unhappy.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Ofcourse!" Steve said.

"Then I'll come. Tell Fury to expect the almighty Iron Man." And he winked. Steve grinned and told the good news at Fury.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Surprise!" Tony clutched his reactor. There was a banner with "Welcome Back Tony" on it. AC/DC was playing on the background. He smiled. They did like him. Steve put his hand on Tony's back to ease Tony's nerves. Tony smiled gratefully up at his soldier and Steve let himself drown for a moment in Tony's warm brown eyes. By now, all the attention was focused on them. Everyone noticed immediately how synchronized their moves were and they always seemed to touch each other throughout the whole evening. Nobody mentioned it because, obviously, they were very happy. After a cake with writing in icing on: "I'll pleasure!" again a jape at Tony's famous pleasure quote. Tony understood this time they didn't mean it to be rude. Just funny, so he laughed with the rest of them. Steve let out the breath he was holding, afraid that Tony was hurt but apparantly he saw the humour in it. The rest of the evening was passed by telling stories of the missions Tony missed and when Tony and Steve sat in a corner. Tony quietly started talking about his pet project. The Ho Yinsen Project.

"I'm so sorry Tony, to ever think you were selfish. You are anything but selfish." And Steve smiled adoringly at his love.

Tony gaped loudly and then covered his mouth, still a bit insecure of being himself with Steve. Immediately his eyes sought Steve's eyes and they were smiling reassuringly. Tony leaned a bit to Steve and Steve put his hand on Tony's knee. Carefully watching the other approaching. Tony licked his lips nervously and Steve kept glancing between Tony's eyes and appealing mouth.

"Ahum." A voice sounded. They jumped away from each other. Fury watched them calculating. "Tomorrow's a busy day. You should head to bed." And he turned around. Letting the two lovebirds alone once more. The others said their goodnights and went to sleep. Bruce slipped into the lab again, but nobody commented on it. Natasha kissed Tony on the cheek, saying she was glad he was back and Tony smiled warmly, than his smile turned smug when a jealous Clint pulled Natasha with him to their bedroom.

"He's afraid you'll run of with his Natasha." Steve joked but watched Tony's reaction carefully.

Tony, feeling confident for the first time in a while, answered "I wouldn't run away with another man's bitch when I'm your bitch, not?"

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed blushing scarlet and shifting uncomfortable conscious of his suddenly very hard penis. Tony noticed and his eyes got even darker. Steve put a cushion on his lap, "I think it's time to escort you to your room." Tony looked a bit disappointed but nodded his agreement.

Steve's erection subdued a bit when they were walking down the hall. Then they got at Tony's door. Tony was still excited of seeing the effect he had on Steve. Steve glanced left, than right and seeing the coast clear he advanced slowly on Tony, pushing him softly against the door. Tony was a head shorter than Steve and had to look up. His breathing heavy, almost panting, his pants extremely tight and his reactor fluttered more than a flock of birds.

"Tony.." by saying his name, Steve asked permission. They locked eyes, one man watching the other, searching for something. They were very close now.

Tony tilted his head upwards and started closing his eyes. Steve put his hands next to Tony's head, supporting himself as to not crush Tony with his body while injured and still keeping an appropriate distance between their bodies.

" Please... Steve.." Tony whispered hoarse.

And than their lips met. Soft and unmoving. Tony whimpered and put his hands in Steve's hair. They broke apart for a second and then their lips met again. Steve closing his arms carefully around Tony's person. This time their mouths moved a bit. Steve was trembling with need and wonder. This was his first real self initiated kiss, while Tony felt tears leaking from his eyes, he has never felt anything like this. His whole being was placed into a new context. The same one as that of Steve.

Tony scrambled all his courage together and touched with the tip of his tongue Steve's full lower lip. Than something happened Tony never expected. Steve growled and snapped his arms even tighter around Tony. Bringing Tony against himself. Their hard-ons touching each other. Tony moaned and Steve opened his mouth more. Their tongues touched and Steve made a choked sound. He pulled abruptly away and took Tony's hands out of his hair.

They calmed down for a few moments, then Steve touched Tony's swollen mouth. He placed a soft kiss on it and backed away. "Goodnight Tony" he intoned softly and went inside his own rooms. Just three doors from Tony's. Tony went inside his own room. Remembering how proper and good pretty Captain boy lost controll. His taste... His hair sticking to all sides. Tony fell backwards on his back. Bringing his hand to his mouth and realizing that it wasn't a dream. He smiled.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

At the same time Steve was standing in front of the mirror. Not believing how amazing that experience just was. He touched his lips and he couldn't seem to stop smiling. His erection was straining against his pants. Steve almost touched it but he didn't. He didn't know it was now accepted to masturbate, but in his time people had more restraint. That's why Steve stopped kissing Tony. He almost shot in his pants.

But he would do it again, any time.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Is it hot in here? Or is it just this chapter. Patting myself on the back. Review! Do you have any tips on other kiss scenarios? Or missions for the Avengers?

Love, Corantien


	15. Caught With Your Pants Down

**Chapter Fifteen – Caught With Your Pants Down**

Tony's life was just perfect. Everyday he worked a bit in the gym to get his strength back. In the beginning he was a bit afraid and didn't want anyone else in the gym when he was working out. Steve thought it was because of the joke with the weights and felt extremely guilty. He made Tony cookies and brought them to his office and then proceeded to apoligise for the bad prank in the gym.

Tony started laughing. "So you made cookies as a peace offering?" Steve blushed and mumbled "My mother made cookies when someone was upset, I just thought.." Tony kissed him softly to shut him up. "I must confess the prank wasn't very funny, but mostly because my pride was hurt and I wanted to impress you." Tony said. "Then why are you so adamant to be alone in the gym? I could help you with your exercices." Steve insisted.

Than Tony did something surprising, he turned away and Steve wanted to turn him back to him. So they could face, but for some reason Tony didn't want him to see his face.

"Tony, please! Just talk to me." Steve begged.

Tony snapped "We're not all as perfect as you! I have scars and a fucking reactor sticking out of my chest. I'm older than you, less muscled, even a gray hair or two before the reactor stopped my ageing. There's a lot of purple ugly scarring surrounding my reactor. I rather not... Disgust you..."

He would not cry. He would not cry.

"Tony..." Steve came closer "You are beautiful to me, I never meant what I said when angry. Good god, man, you're a national sex symbol!"

Tony harrumphed and turned away. Ashamed of his reaction. He didn't need pity. He'd seen the women look pitying and curiously at him like he was some sort of freak show when he took one home. Another reason why he was convinced he wasn't pretty. They only loved his money, that made him a national sex symbol. He said as much to Steve.

"Let me show you how beautiful you are to me. Come to the gym. Allright. If you get to warm and you're not comfortable taking your shirt off. Then you can stop or keep it on. Trust me love." Steve said. His babyblue eyes wiping all doubt away.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Why did I let myself convince to come here." Tony complained.

"Because you can't resist me." Steve laughed. That's right.

They started with simple exercices for Tony's arms and legs. Then they started on some ground exercices for his back and front. Tony got warm but didn't dare to take his shirt off. Steve never commented on it.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

The next day went very much the same. Only Steve touched him more to help him with the stretching. Thor and the others stayed out and for that Tony was grateful.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Today it was like a sauna inside. Tony was sweating, a lot, and started to feel very uncomfortable. Steve didn't sweat at all and here he was, making big dark circles on his shirt. Making a decision he took his shirt of baring his back to Steve.

When Tony turned Steve was watching him. Not just watching. Eating him with his eyes from top to toe was more like it. Tony gulped. Steve wore a sweatpants and grey shirt. An obviously enormous tented sweatpants. With a voice like it was molested by sandpaper Steve said "Still think I don't think you're beautiful?"

Tony was thinking. Steve was a real gentleman. Their heated goodbyes by Tony's door were always short and sometimes frustrating because Steve isn't ready to give a lot so fast. He's still adjusting to this life, being with a man and having a relationship for the first time. The fact that he lets Tony see his tented pants showed that he trusts Tony a lot. Steve was uncomfortable, you could easily see that, but he still stood there for Tony to see. When Tony was convinced his own pants started tenting. Not for the first time in the gym with Steve but this time Steve didn't pretend to not notice it. A low growl came out of his throat. His erection bobbing a bit. Precum was making a little wet spot on the front of his sweatpants. Steve didn't look away from Tony, but he knew he was giving quite a show because his cheeks reddened even further. Tony smiled and stepped closer to Steve.

Steve stood still, in controll, waiting for a sign. "Touch me Steve.." Tony sighed softly. The Cap slowly lifted a shaking hand. Watching Tony's eyes and he nodded. Steve continued and touched Tony's reactor. He drew a deep breath in and waited for Tony to tell or show him it was okay. Tony took his other hand and placed it next to the reactor. It was shining so bright that the blue eyes of Steve looked like heaven to Tony. Very cautious Steve started moving his hands. He touched the reactor and the scarring surrounding it, his hands went a little further. Touching Tony's nipples. Tony moaned out loud, he never knew his nipples were that sensitive. Steve was panting. For a super soldier who almost never sweated or got tired, he sure was out of breath now. Tony felt invincible.

"Tony, I need... I want..." Steve gasped

"Yes, my pretty boy?" Tony asked

"Aaah, please. I need... More!" Steve begged.

Tony got closer and kissed Steve softly. "At ease, Soldier."

Steve, already completely turned on by Tony, felt his body jerking forward at the words. He caught Tony's shoulders and held them tightly in his grip. "Tony!" he moaned helplessly and his hips made a slight pumping movement. Tony's eyes widened when he felt Steve muscles under his arms go completely taut and then relaxed while still flexing his hips. He groaned and Steve felt a sob escape his mouth. Tears in his eyes. "Steve, are you allright?" Tony asked softly.

Steve was mortificated "I'm so sorry Tony... I know I'm not what you expected. I'll just... I'm so sorry... I'll clean up... Please, please don't laugh."

Tony didn't want to laugh, allright, he did, but only because he was so happy. "Steve, I want to laugh" Steve stiffened "but only because you make me feel so fucking desirable. Thank you.." And he kissed the mushy soldier back to live.

"You really aren't disappointed? I know it's ridiculous, I..."

Tony put a finger on Steve's mouth.

"I love you Steve" Tony confessed and kissed him again.

"I love you too Tony" and Steve still wanted to cry but this time from gratitude. Tony is so understanding and sweet and he loves him.

They kissed for a while and then Tony joked "Let's get you cleaned up soldier, I'll clean your back!"

"Tony!" Tony loved how Steve blushes. After a separate shower they went downstairs together to watch a movie.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Agent McGoy saw it all happen on the security camera. Looking around to reassure nobody could see him and his hard-on he retaped the last hour in the gym. Knowing that the lovely couple would be grateful for their privacy. But he better send them a memo, warning them to not forget the cameras ever again.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Does someone has other dating-ideas? Need some inspiration. What did you think of the most beautiful Avengers couple ever experiencing their first sexual encounter?


	16. If You Want Blood You Got It

**Chapter Sixteen – If You Want Blood (You Got It)**

Tony was walking around in the parc while listening to one of his favourites from AC/DC, Back in Black. His bodyguard, really (!) but Pepper insisted, following him like a shadow. He bought himself an ice-cream thinking of Steve. "Hey, do you want an ice-cream?" Tony asked the bodyguard. The man nodded, everybody likes ice-cream, not? So he bought the man one and the kid that was waiting in line behind him got one too. Because Tony Stark was exuberant. He wanted to shout his love for Steve to the whole world. Wouldn't be a good idea, because Steve's still accepting the fact that he loves a guy. He does not like the word 'gay'. But Tony does, everything in time he thought. He was holding that happy thought while walking around in the parc. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him. Tony went for his Iron Man bracelet but he forgot to put it back on after taking a shower. The last thing he saw before they bound, blinded and gagged him was their ice-cream melting in the gravel.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Hey Pepper!" Steve said, after being Tony's boyfriend for so long, Pepper gave him the honour of using her first name. "Hi Steve, Tony's out in the parc with his bodyguard."

"Allright, I'll go there. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Steve. Tell Tony to not forget to take his medicines, he may be healed but his body still needs some extra vitamins!"

"We'll do!" Steve yelled before the elevator doors closed.

When he got at the parc he encountered chaos. He grabbed an officer by the arm and showed him his special government badge "What happened here, son?"

The officer looked a little strange at him when he called him son, but the authorative voice demanded an immediate answer. "Billionaire Tony Stark was kidnapped. We found his bodyguard dead in the bushes and there are almost no traces. Will the Avengers come to help, Sir?"

Everyone knew Tony was Iron Man, but all the others were still anonimous. So the guy had no idea he was talking to Captain America. But that wasn't important.

"Tony..." Steve said and started running while calling Headquarters.

"Natasha! Assemble everyone, Tony's kidnapped, I'll be there in 5 minutes!" and started running faster.

When he pushed the door open all the Avengers and Fury were already discussing how to save Tony.

"As long as we don't know where he is, we can't do anything." Clint said.

"Are there any known terrorist groups asking ransom?" Natasha asked.

Everyone was talking, nobody really listening. "Enough!" Steve roared.

"Tony's missing, we have to find them. One at a time." Steve kept his cool on the outside. But inside it was losing Peggy, Bucky, Howard and the friendly Doc all over again. Only worse. He loved Tony. The door whipped open and Pepper strode in "Do you have any lead already?" She asked with tears in her voice. They all shook their head solemny. Pepper looked at Steve, who stood near collapsing, he never felt so weak. "You have to be strong Steve, for Tony. You'll find those bastards!" Steve nodded and agreed.

They will find Tony, "Let's proceed!"

After two hours, they still had nothing. No lead, no nothing. Even the evidence from the scene was too scarce to make assumptions. Nobody saw it happen and there are no cameras that registered the kidnap.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Colonel Fury, I suggest you watch the news..." started a voice in the back.

Everyone turned at the big screen on the wall and someone put the sound louder.

"This video was sent to all televison stations, NBC, FOX,... Not for sensitive viewers."

A man was shown in a chair. His head down. Blood dripping on the floor. The reactor shining through the shirt. "Tony!" Steve gasped. Pepper took his hand, she was crying and Natasha put her hand on his arm to get him to keep calm.

A voice sounded. "We want 3 billion dollar and we want Captain America to give it to us while surrendering."

At hearing the name of his love, Tony looked up. His eye was swollen and blue, a split lip and blood matted his hair to the side of his face. "Why?" he asked with an unsteady voice.

"We will grant Tony Stark freedom when we have Captain America. We need his blood to experiment on, so we can find the superserum. If Captain America doesn't surrender willingly. This Avenger will be no more." The voice said.

Tony started to struggle against his bounds. "You fucking bastards! Captain! Stand down soldier!" Tony shouted "Don't surrender." A masked man hit Tony a couple of times in the ribs.

"You will tell us everything we want to know." The voice threateningly told Tony. "Captain, you have till midnight. No police or other Avengers or this one is dead. Don't forget the money. Bring it to Times Square."

"Steve! Ask JA.." but Tony couldn't finish his sentence because his chair was thrown on his side. The last thing they saw before the video went black were two man kicking the shit out of Tony on the floor. Steve jumped up and started pacing back and forth like a caged tiger. The others tried to calm him, but it didn't work. "I'm going, get me the money."

Pepper nodded "We can spare it for his life, I'll collect it immediately!"

"What did he mean by: Steve, ask JA...?" asked Bruce

"I don't know! Damn it!" he punched the wall and kept punching it until a nice big hole was formed. Steve searched his brain. JA.. JA..

"JARVIS!" and they ran off to Stark Tower.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Short chappie, but exciting, isn't it? Review please!


	17. This Means War

Alright, this chapter was very hard for me to write. I really didn't want it to be anticlimactic. So if you have anything to say about it, anything at all, please review.

Thanks for the reviews so far! This chapter is dedicated to the first person who gave me constructive critism: Black-Dranzer-1119 and to hmbcottrell for the awesome line. Definitely going to use that one. Feel my gratitude!

**Chapter Seventeen – This Means War**

"Who is Steve!" shouted a voice demanding. Tony bit his lip, he won't talk. His eyes defiantly set on the man in front of him. That guy seemed to be the leader. "Hey, I'll call you Bob and those two guys... Hmm, jerk and asshole? What do you think?" Tony said.

Jerk and asshole didn't seem to like those names because they hit Tony in the face for a while. His nose broke and Tony felt the warmth of blood spreading down his shirt.

"We've been following you, Tony."

"Gods, von't you 'ave anyving elzz zo do?" Tony wheezed, his ribs hurt again and he could barely breathe.

"Shut up! Gag him!" Bob yelled angrily.

"Does your beloved audience know about your secret?"

Tony's eyes snapped up, furiously scanning his mind, thinking about something they could know. Steve and he never kissed in public, they always went to places where he wouldn't be easily recognised.

"We happen to think to know who Captain America is. This Steve...?" Bob didn't end the sentence meaningfully, still watching Tony for any sign to give away. He didn't.

"We'll get you to speak.." and he snapped his fingers. The two close to Tony advanced on him. Tony straightened his shoulders. Let them try.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Captain America, in suit, was on the verge of breakdown. They were in the car to the Stark Tower. He kept thinking he would be there faster when running, but they needed to stay together. And Pepper had to help him with JARVIS. Steve only knew of it because Tony talked about it and also because of the fragments in his 'Motherfucker' file... Not a good time to be thinking of that! His right leg jumped constantly up and down. He was sweating and Steve was so angry he could curse a lot, his mother would be ashamed of the things he was planning to do to the kidnappers in his head.

"He'll be alright." Natasha tried to calm him down.

Steve couldn't help it, he felt so guilty, if he had been there a little earlier.. If he... God, Tony just got happy and they screwed everything up! Bruce was watching Steve. Steve seemed to be very emotional and protective about Tony. It made him think about his lost love. He didn't want Steve to go through the same. Only Tony could really be killed. He knew Tony and Steve had a fight a while back, but he never said anything. It's not his place to interfere. But seeing the guilt in the eyes of Steve he had to say something. "It's not your fault. Tony trusts you."

The others watched the usually quiet Doctor with questions in their eyes. Only Pepper and Steve seemed to understand.

"I know, it's just. I have to be there for him you know. I love him." Steve admitted.

The rest of the team already had their suspicions, but hearing the traditionalistic Captain America admitting he loved another man still surprised them. But they wouldn't judge.

"You'll get your Man of Iron back, Stephen. There is a lot in that little guy." Thor said.

Everybody nodded and Steve was thankful to have such good friends surrounding Tony and him.

They passed the park close to Stark Tower. They were here.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Tony threw up. Blood was running down his throat and they still expect him to answer questions. With a bloody gag on? What are they? Amateur interrogaters? And now he was choking in his own vomit and blood.

"Take his gag off, clean him a bit." They did and Tony could breathe again. Tears were in his eyes, but he won't break. He won't break.

"Now, your father helped making the superserum. Do you possess any knowledge at all about this?" Bob asked quite calmly this time.

Tony now clear of throat and nose again could talk and talking he did.

"You know, the last people that kidnapped and beat me ended up very dead. Lots of fire and bullets raining down. Just saying..." and he smirked his usual arrogant Tony smirk, normally only reserved for the really stupid people he encountered.

"The arrogance! You and you, put his chest on the table and hold his arms next to him. Tie his feet apart to the table legs. Now!"

Two other guys did just that and hauled Tony up. Everything was spinning and he giggled, probably the bloodloss. "You'll think this is not so funny anymore after I'm done with you."

And he took out his belt.

"Rip his shirt. And don't gag him, I'm going to enjoy his screaming."

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"JARVIS!" Pepper shouted.

"Yes, Miss Potts."

"Do you know how to find Tony, he's kidnapped and they're probably torturing him."

JARVIS didn't answer, he just started running all numbers over a screen, working on a way to find Tony. They all waited unpatiently. Steve felt his blood turn to ice in his veins when hearing the word torture. He looked around in the office and saw a photo frame on Tony's desk. He walked around the desk and held the frame. Tears dropping down on the glass. It were the two of them. He as Iron Man and Tony behind the cardboard Captain America.

Clint, normally a bit of a bully to Tony, stood next to Steve and squeezed Steve's shoulder encouraging. Steve wiped his tears away. "JARVIS, do you have anything yet?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"I'm running the program Mr. Stark made when inventing the new substance for in his reactor, Mr. Rogers."

"And what will you do with that?" Pepper asked.

"There are not a lot of sources like Mr. Stark made. Only three. The one in the sea to produce energy for Stark Tower, the second one is still a prototype Mr. Stark is working on to make a sustainable energy source for a whole city and the last is Mr. Stark's own reactor. If I run the values of this substance in a program, we should be able to detect this substance. And then I'll scan for places with a high content of this." JARVIS explained.

"So, we could find Tony?" Steve asked, not really understanding the explanation.

"Yes, Mr. Rogers. In 5 minutes I can tell you where Mr. Stark is." JARVIS said.

The whole team shouted happily, only Steve didn't, he hoped they wouldn't be to late. Please Tony, be alright, love...

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"How many were that?" Bob asked.

"Tw..TWENTY!" Tony shouted. The flesh on his back was ripped open on the places where Bob gave him a whipping with his belt. And he didn't hold back when beating.

Tony stood trembling on his legs. He wanted to sag to the floor, but it was impossible when bound like this. His beating in Afghanistan was nothing in comparison with what his body had to endure now.

"Tell me about the serum!"

Hit.

"Where is the location of the Headquarters of the Avenger?"

Hit.

Tony lost consiousness twice. But he didn't speak. He tried thinking about Steve, it was difficult. The pain was blind him, making his whole body numb. Tony tried accepting the pain, even welcoming so he could cope with the pain. It didn't work. After one particular hit he cried out "Steve!".

"What was that?"

Tony whimpered, oh god, what did he say, he didn't remember. His confusion must have shown on his face, because Bob answered.

"You called out: Steve. Captain America?" Bob maliciously said. "You don't have to answer that, I think I know how this works. The famous Tony Stark... In love with Captain America?"

If Tony could blush he would, but he kept still, not moving as to not suffer more. Not saying anything. Biting his tongue with all his might.

"You know, when I searched for men for this operation I only looked for the extremely ruthless of them. Because they would come in handy in times like this." Bob pointed at another guy standing at the door.

"And I think this man, can give me all I want."

Bob went to sit at the other side of the table. Gripping Tony tightly by his hair and turning his face to him. Searching his eyes. The other guy went to stand behind Tony.

Tony heard the man open his fly. Tony's eyes widened and he looked immediately at Bob.

"NO! Please! No!" Tony begged.

"Aha, I think I found your weak spot, didn't I?"

Tony didn't answer anymore, he thought "Please Steve! Please! Anybody!" A sob escaped his throat. Tears were finally making tracks through the blood on his cheeks.

"I found your breaking point, Tony. Now tell me everything I want to now."

"No!" Tony shouted.

"Very well." Bob looked at the man behind Tony "Continue."

And Tony was just a pig for slaughter. His pants were stripped down and than his boxers followed. Then something poked him in his backside. Something warm.

"Please NO! Anything!" Tony cried brokingly.

"Is it your first time like that? Were you saving yourself for someone special maybe?"

"Yes. Please...Don't."

"Then tell me what I want to know! Tell me and I let you walk, I don't even want your ransom!" Bob screamed impatiently.

"I... I can't... I can't betray them. I can't betray him." Tony whispered.

"Then say goodbye to the last innocence you may have had, Mr. Stark."

A pair of hands gripped his hips and a hard cock was searching for the place to fit. "No!" Tony screamed and the last thing he heard and saw was the splintering of wood, gunshots and the face of an angel before he lost himself to the dark.


	18. Nervous Shakedown

**Chapter Eighteen Nervous Shakedown**

When the Hulk smashed the door to the appartment where they held Tony, Steve went inside first. Holding his shield to deflect the bullets. Let the others take care of the bastards, he thought, where is Tony. When they got inside, the whole scene seemed to be frozen for a couple of seconds. Steve took everything in and he shouted loudly and charged the man behind Tony. Everyone seemed to snap out of it and the fight started. They really thought they wouldn't be traced, so the Avengers had the advantage of the surprise. Steve only had eyes for Tony, bound to a table, bloodied, broken and with his pants down. The man behind Tony never stood a chance. Steve snapped his neck. And threw the other two guys holding Tony down into the furthest wall, where Thor catched them and knocked there heads together. They won't be waking up any time soon.

"Tony!" Steve said. He kneeled so he could untie Tony's feet, he pulled up his pants. Never looking at Tony's nakedness, there was nothing exciting about it. Tony slipped to the floor, catched by Steve. Steve cried and cradled his love. "Tony. Tony.." he murmured, stroking the dark hair out of Tony's beaten face.

Unsurprisingly the Avengers had the situation in mere minutes under control. The responsible one was held captive and was removed from the room. "Steve, we need to get him to a hospital quickly! The ambulance is coming." Natasha said, shaking Steve out of his state. He carefully held Tony in his arms and carried him downstairs. The sirens of an ambulance were getting closer and when Steve got outside, flashing bulbs went off. He didn't care. Putting Tony on the stretcher, he joined the doctor and the unconscious Tony in the back of the ambulance. Tony would survive and only then Steve remembered how to be whole again.

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers

Tony woke up but didn't open his eyes.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound reverberated through the room. He heard voices whispering. "Won't be long now till he wakes up, we're keeping the press of..."

Tony fell asleep again. Until a hand took his own hand and held it. Tony woke up again and this time he slowly opened his eyes. Slowly getting used to the light.

"Tony?" a voice whispered. His voice. Other talking in the room died down and all the attention was focused on the hospital bed. Tony stared at the ceiling. A tube was in his nose, he could feel it and it felt disgusting. Softly he turned his head. Blinking. Getting used to the light, noise around him and trying to focus on the fuzzy faces. His right feet spasmed a little. So no paralysis.

"Tony?" another voice askes. A man in a white coat hung over him, shining a light in his eyes.

Tony closed his eyes and snapped them open again, looking angry. He cleared his throat and tried to talk "It's Mr. Stark to you." And the surroundings finally cleared up. Tony could see the smiling face of the Doctor. "Ofcourse Mr. Stark. We're so happy to see you again, you gave us quite the scare you know."

Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Pepper, Thor, even Fury was standing at the foot of his bed, all smiling down on him. He heard someone sob at his right. Tony turned his head and refocused on the person sitting there. The Captain was sitting there, face red and eyes swollen of all the crying he dead. His lower lip trembling because he's still keeping himself in check as much as he can.

"Steve." Tony murmered and you could hear the happiness in his voice. His eyes were watching Steve like it would be the last time ever he would see him. The others looked everywhere in the room but them. Steve started sobbing louder and hiding his face in his other hand. "Yes, euhm, let's wait in the hallway everyone." Fury said and everybody followed him out. Leaving Tony alone with an emotional distraught Steve.

"Steve." Tony said again.

Steve wailed "Oh Tony, oh good god, you're awake! Oh love!" and he leaned down to kiss Tony's hand over and over again. He pushed his chair closer to Tony and put his arms carefully around him. "My love, you were so brave, I thought I lost you. But you're okay." Still sniffing.

"Captain, get down here and kiss me." Tony Stark said.

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony soundly. They catched up while still keeping their heads close and sometimes pauzing by kissing softly.

Apparently, Tony had been kept in a coma for a week so he could recuperate and be treated. But when they lifted the coma, he kept asleep for three days. Steve was so worried, but the Doctors said Tony's body was exhausted and his mind traumatized. That's why he needed the sleep.

Tony took a good look at Steve. He had quite the stubble and he looked unkept. Tony said Steve looked delicous, like he just came out of bed. Steve laughed "I haven't left your side and there was always an other Avenger here to keep me company. Even Fury sometimes came. Pepper came as much as possible, but the press is making quite the fuzz. You've been perfect headline news this last week." And Steve blushed suddenly shy and uncomfortable.

"Steve, what are you not telling me?" Tony demanded.

"I carried you out of the building and I forgot about the press. There... There are a lot of photos of you unconcious and wounded. I'm so sorry, I know that you're a private man when it comes to weaknesses. But love, nobody sees this as a weakness. They all admire you. You should see all the cards and flowers you got."

Tony sighed. "It doesn't matter. I just want to go home and have you there with me."

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers

The next day, Steve went out for an hour to get Tony a burger. When he got back he heard furious shouting and a nurse ran out of Tony's room. Noises of things being thrown around filled the hall. Pepper stood outside, not daring to go in anymore. Other visitors and the people of the hospital staff were watching everything unfold. "Pepper, what's wrong?" Steve asked with a low voice. He didn't want more things to leak to the press. Pepper started crying.

"I was inside when a nurse came to help him bathe. He wanted to do it himself and righted himself and when he got in the bathroom..." she almost started hyperventilating, Steve held her shoulders.

"What Pepper?"

"He saw himself in the mirror. He wasn't upset with his broken nose and bruises, they would heal. But he saw his back. And, oh Steve, he got so angry! Shouting that he looked like a fucking subway map with all the angry red lines scarring his back."

Steve heard enough and went inside.

"GET OUT!" Tony shouted and started throwing things at Steve. Fans would be glad to know Tony used the flowers to hit Steve with.

"I'm FUCKING DISGUSTING!" Tony cried loudly.

Steve closed the door and then tried to advance on Tony, not minding the things thrown his way. He was a supersoldier, he healed fast. When he got at Tony he clutched him to his chest. Tony started hitting him and then stopped and cried. Wheezing and completely exhausted he collapsed and Steve caught him.

"I'm so ugly Steve, how could I ever be attractive to you now." Tony said in a soft voice.

"Love, you are. You just are. I love you." And he put Tony in his bed where he immediately fell asleep.

Steve stayed by his side, holding Tony's hand and never wanting to abandon him.

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers

Steve fell asleep in the hall while holding his empty cup of coffee. It was two weeks after the scarincident. "STEVE!" he heard. Steve shot up and ran inside Tony's room. Tony was crouched in a corner behind his bedside table. Trembling and crying. A male nurse stood watching. Steve grabbed the man by the collar. "What. Did. You. Do." Steve spit out.

"Hey man, he tried to run away and I stopped him and he hit me and I put my arms around him just to get him calm. Then he freaked out." The guy said.

"Get. Out!" Steve roared. He slowly approached the scared man in the corner. "Tony..?" He touched Tony's shoulder with his hand and Tony tried to withdrew even further in the corner. He whimpered. "Don't touch me! Please don't!"

Pepper found both men on the floor. Tony asleep in the corner and Steve sitting next to him. She turned to Steve but he put his hand up.

"Don't ask."

She shut her mouth.

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers

To make things clear, Tony almost got raped and after the beating he got, the guy must be pretty traumatized. When the male nurse put his arms around him, Tony freaked out because he immediately thought back at his near-rape. Steve knows it. This will be pretty complicated because they're a couple and Tony gets scared of being touched by surprise.

Review! Give me tips! Love you!

Corantien


	19. Let Me Put My Love Into You

**Chapter Nineteen Let Me Put My Love Into You**

A week later Tony could leave the hospital. They had to take the chopper as to elude the press. They only caught a glimpse of Tony. The old Tony would have given them a show, but this Tony just wanted to go home. A lot of rumours went around.

Steve was already waiting in Stark Tower. It wouldn't do good to see a blond guy holding the famous Tony Stark. People could make connections between Steve and Captain America. He didn't want all that attention. And he was still not comfortable people knowing about him and Tony.

The chopper flew over and Steve waited on the platform. He took Tony's bags and Pepper helped Tony from the helicopter. "Hello, love." Steve said and he genty squeezed Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled and went inside. Pepper gave Steve a warning look. "He's tired, don't you upset him." She said. Steve nodded and followed Tony inside. Pepper left them alone.

It was already late. "I'm going to bed." Tony said. Steve wanted to say something, but the door to the master bedroom already closed.

"Yes, well then." Steve said to himself. "JARVIS, tell me if Tony needs me. I'm going to make myself comfortable on the sofa. It's big enough."

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers +

"Mr. Rogers?"

"Huh, wha.. What?" Steve sat up on the sofa. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I believe Mr. Stark needs you." JARVIS said.

Steve immediately went to Tony's door. He didn't dare to enter. What if Tony would be angry. But JARVIS said he needed him. His hand faltered when he was about to knock. Maybe Tony was still sleeping, knocking would wake him up. So Steve took a deep breath and silently opened the door.

Tony's arch reactor shone and the light was bright enough to see most of Tony. He was still asleep, but twisting and crying and murmering. He had a bad dream. Steve didn't know what to do. Wake him up? Ignore? After a couple of seconds of seeing Tony so helples Steve took a decision. He went to the other side of the bed and carefully crawled in. Not too fast so Tony wouldn't be scared. He touched Tony, his skin felt clammy, and crawled even closer. Tony woke up and turned with wide eyes to Steve. They didn't say anything, Steve just opened his arms a bit and tried to keep a reassuring look on his face. Something that wasn't too hard because he was already worrying so much. Tony just stared and after a minute he crawled between Steve's arms. His back to Steve, showing how much he trusted Steve and then he sighed shakily.

Steve didn't want to move until Tony was asleep again and when he was Steve held him even closer. Putting soft kisses on Tony's neck and shoulder. Comforting him and being comforted at the same time.

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers +

Tony woke up before JARVIS could wake him. He felt Steve breathing softly next to his ear. Tony was lying half on Steve's chest. After all this weeks he never slept so well and felt so safe. Gently Tony freed himself from Steve's arms without waking him. He looked even more like an angel now. And his normally perfect hair stood in all directions, his mouth hung open and Tony saw the sheets tenting a bit at Steve's hips. He grinned not at all feeling uncomfortable by Steve's obvious arousal.

After everything that happened Tony didn't like to be touched. Only Steve could get really close to him, without Tony freaking out. Steve's touch felt... safe. Tony smiled and went to shower. He still didn't try to look in the mirror when he was naked. Ever since the scarincident and the nurse incident... Tony hid his body all the time now and Steve was handling him like some sort of porcelain piece. Steve did it because he didn't want to scare Tony, but Tony felt really undesirable. Steve wasn't giving him any sign he was still interested in him. Yes, he was still sweet and hugging and all that. But almost no kisses and if they kissed, it were soft kisses. Too afraid of Tony breaking. And Tony was tired of it. He wasn't that vulnerable. He just... Only Steve could... But he didn't want it apparently, did he? Tony started putting on fresh clothes.

"Good morning Sir, it's getting colder and it's going to be a rainy day. I advice you when going outside to take the black coat." JARVIS said. Tony heard a shout and a thumping noise in the room next to the bathroom.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"I believe I startled Mr. Rogers again. He's currently lying on the floor." JARVIS added.

Tony laughed and walked into the bedroom. Just to see Steve scrambling up from the floor.

"I'm not used to JARVIS yet, did I disturb you?" a tomatohead Steve asked.

"No, you didn't, the bathroom is all yours now." And Tony went to his office.

After half an hour, while Tony was drinking coffee, he heard the door behind him opening. He turned and dropped his cup.

"Good god! Steve! What is it with you being dripping wet and in a towel and me dropping everything!" Tony felt uncomfortable watching Steve. Not knowing if he still liked to be ogled by him.

Steve blushed "Euhm, yes, I forgot my bag and I needed fresh clothes. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not like you have something to be ashamed for." Tony mumbled, emphasizing the word 'you'. He was thinking about his own body. He straightened his collar once more like he was trying to pretend he was confident but actually he was hiding again. Tony turned away from Steve and shuffled some papers on the desk from one side to the other.

"Tony... You don't have to be ashamed of your body. You are beautiful." Steve said, immediately understanding Tony's mood. Tony shrugged his shoulders, still with his back to Steve, not looking up.

"Tony, look at me."

"No."

"Tony." Steve warned.

"What? So you can show how much you still desire me? I won't fall for it this time!"

"What do you mean?"

Tony felt tears constricting his throat "You barely kiss me anymore and you touch me like I'm just, just a somebody..."

"Tony, turn around."

"It's like you don't want me anymore. I know I've been traumatized and I got almost FUCKING raped and almost beaten to death."

"Tony!"

"Do you have any idea how I feel? I still want you, but you seem to not want me anymore! I know I'm not pretty and Mr. Pretty Innocent Soldier Boy is definitely too good for the likes of me."

"TONY!"

"I now am dirty... Gods, I feel so dirty. But that doesn't mean you have to ignore me like some cheap... Just say in my face if you don't want me anymore!" By this time now, Tony was already crying. But he didn't stop himself.

He turned around and watched Steve accusingly.

Steve was clenching his hands in fist by his side. His chest heaving with deep angry breaths. His whole body flushed and his eyes were steel.

"Fucking say it in my face that you don't.." But Tony could never finish that sentence. In a flash Steve stood before him, grabbing him and he violently kissed Tony. Their lips bruised together. And it seemed like hours when they finally stopped kissing wildly.

"I fucking do want you." Steve said, probably using the word fucking for the first time in his life.

"I want you every waking moment and when I'm sleeping I still dream about you. I dream about your fucking lips and your fucking eyes, your fucking everything and most of all you fucking me!"

Steve eyes widened, he hadn't meant to say that, he took a step back. Panicking.

Tony finally seeing where this was going answered, "Good because I want to fuck you. Better, I want you to fuck me."

Steve growled and pulled Tony up his body, kissing, biting licking, growling and pressing their hard-ons together. Tony mewled, yeah really mewled and it drove Steve mad with need. With one hand he lifted Tony on the desk, swiping all the papers to the ground including a stationary set. They didn't care. Steve wanted to get even closer to Tony. And Tony just let it wash over him. Both panting loudly. Tony opened his mouth even more and Steve finally, finally pushed his tongue in Tony's mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance. Steve started kissing and licking and biting a way down Tony's neck while trying to open Tony's shirt with trembling hands.

"You have nog idea how much I want you Tony Stark. You are beautiful. You are fucking beautiful and fuck! I just want you!" Steve made a sound between a desperate sob and moan when he got two buttons of Tony's shirt open. He kissed Tony's chest and grabbed him closer. Their hips sliding against eachother, creating the most delicious friction but it was not enough. Never enough.

"Tony, I really need you! I really want you!"

Tony nibbled on Steve's earlobe and Steve made a keening sound. "Please Tony!"

Tony put his legs around Steve's hips and moaned. "Take me pretty boy! I'm all yours." His hand sliding down to the towel covering Steve's massive erection.

"Yes! Yes!" Steve chanted.

"Oh, good god!" said a voice to their left.

Tony's attention snapped to Pepper standing there with red cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

It took a while longer for Steve to shift his attention elsewhere than on Tony. He was completely flushed all the way down his chest. He turned away from Tony and Pepper, collecting himself. Trembling and breathing harshly.

Tony being Tony righted his clothes and jumped from the desk. "Do you need anything Pepper?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some papers but you didn't answer my call, so I came down. I'm so sorry." She looked at Steve's back "Don't be mad, please. I've caught Tony doing much worse. I was just surprised. There's nothing wrong with what you did." Pepper wanted to reassure Steve, thinking he would be ashamed of being gay because in his time people still judged it as being an illness.

She propably said something wrong because Steve went into the bedroom, slamming the door, without glancing once in their direction. Even Tony was baffled by Steve's behaviour.

"Excuse me Pepper." Tony walked over to the door and knocked. "Steve, can I come in?"

"No!" an angry Steve said. Tony tried to open the door but it was locked. He kicked it.

"Steeeeeveee!"

"Leave me alone!"

Tony turned away from the door, not understanding a bit about Steve's behaviour. Pepper almost crying. She felt so guilty, now Steve was mad at Tony for something she did.

"I'm so sorry Tony." She tried again.

"It doesn't matter. I'll talk with him. What papers did you say?"

+ The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers The Avengers +

Does somebody has any idea why Steve is behaving like this?

If you can put me on story alert, that means you do it for a reason, so REVIEW!

I'm like a zombie, not needing brains but reviews. You get the point)


	20. Have A Drink On Me

**Chapter Twenty – Have A Drink On Me**

Steve left an hour later. He just walked out of the bedroom, gave Tony a peck on the lips and went out. The whole day no news from Steve.

The next day Tony was going to do something about it. But he would have to use his cunning mind and he had just the plan...

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Afternoon at Headquarters.

"What's this?" Steve asked Tony.

"Your new phone."

"But I don't need a phone. We have a phone here at Headquarters."

Colonel Fury had an oldfashioned phone installed so Steve would feel more at home and he only knew how to operate an old phone. Really, it still had a cable, how ancient could you be.

"I want you to have a phone. This phone. It's modern and now I can reach you everywhere and you can call me whenever you want." Tony explained.

Steve opened the box "Thanks, I guess.. I don't know how this works, Tony."

"No problem, just read the manual, I already put my number and Pepper's in it. You can add other numbers, for example Bruce's number, after you are more used to it."

"But Tony..."

"No buts, not yet... Even Thor has a phone. I don't want to hear anything about it anymore. Now, can I get a kiss?"

Steve blushed and gave Tony a quick kiss. When they broke apart the others came inside. Steve looked uncomfortable and moved a little away from Tony.

Tony frowned, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

They were all eating together. Thor was telling another story about life in Asgard, when Steve felt something. A foot touching his foot. He looked up and saw Tony winking at him. Steve shifted a bit, but let Tony continue. His new phone beeped. It took a while before he could read the textmessage he got. Tony? He looked under his lashes at Tony again, who was listening and looking at Thor as if he wasn't molesting Steve's foot under the table and texting him under the table at the same time.

Steve opened the message: _"Higher?"_

Huh, what? Suddenly Tony's foot crawled a bit higher. Steve's mouth hung open but he quickly snapped it closed again. Looking if nobody was paying any particular attention to him, he answered:

"_Tony! Not here!"_ It took a while to write it right and finding the exlamation mark, but he succeeded en clicked send.

Tony's phone didn't beep, it vibrated on the table. The others didn't seem to notice. Tony looked at the screen and then looked up at Steve. Raising one god damn eyebrow sexily. Steve felt immediately bad by cursing, but before he could do anything about his guilt he got another message.

"_Not here? Here then?"_

And Tony put his foot between Steve's legs, softly touching the underside of Steve's balls. Steve gasped loudly. The table grew quiet. "Steve, are you alright?" Clint asked.

Steve nodded "Uhu" and pushed himself away from the table. Tony's foot falling on the floor. "Excuse me, to the bathroom." Steve murmered and he quickly strode away before anyone could see the reason of his discomfort.

Another text _"Need a hand?"_

Steve growled but never answered. A cold shower was needed, now!

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

An electronical voice sounded.

_I. Am. Iron. Man._

Guitars started playing.

_Has he lost his mind?_

_Can he see or is he blind?_

_Everyone started looking at him._

"You're phone is ringing. Do you really have the song Iron Man playing when Tony calls you?" Natasha asked.

"Somebody's calling me?" Steve grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter. Everyone started laughing.

How does he pick up? Green phone knob the manual said. Right. Easy!

"Hello, Stephen Rogers. Who is this?" he said.

"Steve, it's Tony, my name was on the screen so you don't have to ask who's calling you." Tony answered, ofcourse, also laughing.

Steve felt stupid.

"Sorry that I'm not used yet to these modern technology. That is no reason at all to laugh with me!"

Tony noticed Steve was getting angry.

"Don't feel bad love."

"Why are you calling?" Steve asked a little bit calmer.

"I just wanted to say that I miss you and think about you all the time."

"..."

"And that I love you."

"..."

"Steve?" Tony asked

"Euh, yes, yes, I'm still here." He turned a bit away from the others "I love you too." He whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I love you too."

"Sorry, there is so much noise here. Can you repeat that please?"

"I love you!" Steve shouted, momentarily forgetting he was not alone.

The others were grinning at Steve. And again he went into tomatohead mode.

"Alright, alright. No need to shout. I understand. See you tomorrow Cap." And Tony put the phone down.

Steve turned to the others.

"Sooooooooo..." Clint started.

"Not. A. Word." Steve said through clenched teeth. The Avengers started laughing out loud and Steve left the room. Feeling ridiculous and happy at the same time. Tony was thinking about him. Steve smiled to himself.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"_Put on something fancy tonight. We have a date. My place 7PM."_

"Psst, Natasha, could you help me for a minute?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, sure, where can I help?" Natasha offered friendly.

"Euhm, I... That is... I have a date tonight." Steve shyly said.

"With Tony?"

"Yeah, but it's the first time he asked me... And he said I should put on something fancy. Now, I never really... You know..."

"You need dressing advice?" Natasha smiled.

"Yes please."

"Well, you can wear this" and she pointed at one of the costumes he put on the bed.

"But isn't that a bit oldfashioned?"

"Meh, it's cool again now. And I'm sure Tony will love it."

"Why?"

"Steve, you have totally no idea how edible you look in that." She smirked and left Steve in his room mulling over her words.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"_Does Tony like chocolates?"_

"_Oh yeah, milk chocolate with praliné filling and hazelnut stuff. Why?"_

"_Date tonight. Thanks Pepper."_

"_No problem, Steve. Xx"_

"_What does the Xx mean?"_

Pepper laughed out loud.

"_It means 'kisses', or 'kiss and hug', or 'hugs'. People who care about eachother use it all the time."_

"_Thank you Pepper for explaining. Xx"_

Steve could be so sweet sometimes. Pepper wouldn't interrupt them this time.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

And precisely 7PM Steve stood before Tony's office in his costume*, still a bit unsure about his choice of clothes, and a box of chocolates. Hair slicked back just like in his old days and he knocked.

"Come in!" a voice yelled.

Steve entered, still nervous and cleared his throat. "Tony?"

"In here!"

Steve went inside and he forgot to breathe.

"It's the skyline in Firenze, life. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. It's amazing." Steve answered.

"Good, I wanted to be romantic, now step into the middle."

Steve couldn't see Tony yet, but still did what he was asked to do.

"Good god, Steve, you look so fucking gorgeous!" Tony exlaimed breathlessly.

Steve started fiddling with the box in his hand and then suddenly remembered he had to give the box to Tony. "I, euh, I have something for you." And he held the little box up.

Tony came into the circle made out of a projection of Firenze. He was wearing a tuxedo, his beard and moustache neatly trimmed and his hair shiny. Steve's mouth watered.

"It has chocolates in it." Steve said unnecessary.

"Thank you. I'm sure we can make use of it later this evening." Tony replied.

Steve smiled.

"Now Captain, our date?" and Tony pointed at the chair at the little table decked for two. Including candles, a white tablecloth, a fancy dinner-service, a red rose and matching napkins.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Now Captain, still a little room for some dessert?"

Steve rubbed his belly. "I believe I do."

"Let's try your chocolates. I had some ice-cream too, but I want those chocolates now."

Steve laughed, "Alright." Tony started opening the box. He held it open to Steve "No, you take first."

Tony took one out and ate it "Mmm, Steve this is delicious. Thank you." And he kissed his boyfriend.

Steve kissed him back, smiling because his choclates were a success. The whole evening went wonderful. They talked about a lot of things and they joked. It was perfect.

"I think I ate too much chocolates." Tony groaned. "I can't move anymore."

"Aha! Don't let your enemies now your weak spot. Give Iron Man some chocolates until he can't move no more."

Tony's face fell.

"What?" Steve asked worried.

"It's nothing, it's just... When I got kidnapped and tortured he too talked about finding my weak spot. And he did."

Steve stayed quiet.

"Aren't you going to ask what my weak spot is?"

"No, I'll listen if you want to tell me, but I won't push you." Steve said.

"You are my weak spot.. When they wanted to rape me I finally broke down. That man knew I loved you and he wanted to ruin me."

"What do you mean ruin you?"

"I've never... You know..." Tony saw Steve looking at him, waiting, he obviously didn't understand, so time for some little Tony bluntness "I've never had sex with a guy and when they wanted to rape me I begged them to stop. Because I was scared you wouldn't want me once I was dirtied by someone else." Tony waited not daring to look at Steve.

"You've never.. Tony, I would still want you!"

"Yes, but why are you avoiding me now?"

"What do you mean?" Steve retreated back in his shell.

"Steve, I want you to be honoust with me. I just told you something very private. I want to know what made you behave like that when Pepper walked in on us." Hah, Tony had Steve right where he wanted. Steve was honourable and after Tony trusting him with something intimate, Steve would feel like he should do the same. And Tony was right.

"I... She said she walked in on you doing much worse."

"And?"

"I thought you already slept with other men, because you always seem to know what to do. You already slept with propably thousands of women and now here I am, trying to make a difference while I have zero experience. I'm scared all the time of hurting you or doing something wrong. I don't even know how guys... You know. Pleasure.." Steve admitted.

Tony smiled a bit, Steve purposefully used the word pleasure to lighten the spirits.

"Stephen Rogers, I've never been with another man and I will only be with you. It's true. I slept with a lot of women. But they didn't want to sleep with me because of ME and you do. That makes all the difference. And... When I kiss you, it's like nothing I ever felt before. I know you have no real experience... Yet. But neither have I in the case of this. Two guys..." Tony pointed between them. "I know it will sound ridiculous, but I feel like I saved that part of myself for you to unwrap. I've never had a real relationship. So this is all new for me AND for you. We're both exploring new territory here. And I trust you and I will never ever compare you to anyone else. I don't need to. You already surpass everyone and the difference is so big, nobody will ever stand a chance next to you. I'm yours. All yours. Forever if you'll have me. You are and will be my one and only. I love you, Cap. Do you believe me?"

Steve was quiet for a couple of minutes and Tony was starting to feel anxious. "Yes, I believe you. Tony... I love you too. And... You are and will be my only one too if you want it. I want you and only you. Thank you for reassuring me. I think you just pretty much solved the biggest question I had."

Both of them were quiet now, letting all the words take effect. Until Steve broke the silence again.

"May I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask Cap."

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

*To see which costume I mean go to the following link:

htt www . comicbookmovie . com / images / users / uploads / 10300 / steve – rodgers – captain – america – movie – 2011 – exclusive . jpg

Is he delicious or is he delicious? HE IS! Raaawr

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	21. Let There Be Rock

**Chapter Twenty One – Let There Be Rock**

Steve was getting more and more comfortable being with Tony while hanging around others. That is: The Avengers, JARVIS and Pepper. He didn't want Fury to see because he was their superior. But otherwise he sometimes lets Tony kiss him when others are in the same room. Nothing passionate. Just a kiss now and then. Tony was walking on clouds and especially after their last date. Even Steve was almost 24/7 seen with some stupid smile on his face. That smile turned to a lovesick pout when he didn't see Tony for over three days because he was really busy with work. He had just bought a new company and had to give a statement to the press. The Avengers were watching Tony on the TV (yeah Tony always gives life statements remember the I-Am-Iron-Man-incident?) and Steve was looking at him with puppy eyes. Sighing. When suddenly an idea sprang to mind. "Bruce remember showing me how I can put a new song on my phone?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"Euh, yes... Why?" Bruce felt something was coming.

"Well let's say, Tony still has some payback time..." Steve said meaningful.

"Oh boy, this is going to be good! What are you going to do?" Clint said and he came sitting next to Captain America.

"Just embarrass Tony after he did so hundred of times with me..."

Now Natasha and even Thor came closer.

Steve took out his phone.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Mr. Stark, what about the plan for sustainable energy for New York City?" a journalist asked.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"The Mayor said something about it. Is it true that the great Tony Stark will make a new energy source.."

Suddenly they heard a loud: Tu tu tudu tu tuduuuuuuu

Not everyone heard it, so the noise got ignored.

And again: Tu tu tudu tu tuduuuuuuuuu

Now everyone was growing silent and Tony was frowning.

Tu tu tudu tu tuduuuuuuuuuuu! The sound got louder and Tony stood up from his chair on the stage.

Everyone was now looking at each other with faces like "Was that you?"

Tony was still frowning, that sound, it was familiar...

_Who's strong and brave here to save the American Waaaaaaay?_

Tony now frantically started looking around.

_Who vows to fight like a man for what's right, night and daaaaay?_

Tony froze and turned to his table. All eyes on him.

_Who will campaign door to door for America?  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America?  
From Hoboken to Spokaaaaane?_

He shot to his table and starting searching the pockets of his jacket. The camera zoomed in on his face.

_The Star Spangled Man with a plaaaaaaan!_

It was getting really loud now, some people started humming with the tune. Tony didn't find his phone. Pepper came helping, she opened his laptopbag and they both started searching in it.

_We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win!  
Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?  
Who will indeed lead the call for America?  
Who'll rise or fall, give his all, for America?  
Who's here to prove that we can?_

The Star Spangled Man with a...

"Tony!" Tony shouted in the phone.

"Hello love"

"Why are you calling me?" Tony tried to turn a bit away from the crowd who all looked curious. Damn the great acoustics of the room, everyone heard everything. The camera now zoomed in more on his upper body and flash bulbs were going crazy to capture the face of the surprised Tony Stark.

What people did not expect was this.

"I just wanted to call to say how much I missed you." Luckily the people couldn't understand what Steve was saying. But they did hear Tony.

"I miss you too." Now everyone was trying to get closer to Tony to hear more.

"You know, the Avengers and me haven't seen you in days." There was some snickering on the background.

"Yeah.. What? They're there too? I can hear them laughing!" Tony yelled.

"Don't be angry love, I really miss you."

Tony started blushing, now that was frontpage news! He started smiling very widely and his eyes started shining. He was just giving himself unconciously away to the public.

"Tell me you love me." Steve demanded.

Tony came even more red. "I can't just.."

"Please?"

"I really can't..."

"Pretty please? I'll make it worth it..." Steve asked

Tony's eyes widened visibly for all to see on the television. Then he looked down and took a pen and some paper.

"Is this camera on me?" Tony asked the television guy and pointed to one of the cameras.

The man nodded and Tony put his pen away, took a deep breath and held the paper up for all to see.

"Now happy?" Tony asked.

"Yes, very. I love you too." Steve laughed.

Tony's eyes were shining warmly with a stupid face plastered on his face.

"See you tonight love." Tony said.

"Bye."

They broke of the connection and Tony took the paper down. Then all the questions started.

"Mr. Stark!"

"Mr. Stark."

"Who is your partner?"

"How long you've been a relationship?"

Tony sighed and rightened his shoulders, time to face the public and tell them it's none of their fucking business. Pepper was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Something similar was happening with the people at Headquarters.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

That evening they heard the slamming of several doors. A loud breathing Tony came in the kitchen of Headquartes.

"YOU!" he said and pointed at Steve. Steve stood up.

"Now look, everyone just calm down and..." Bruce began.

"How DARE you! I had to answer awkward questions for hours! I'm going to be frontpage news: A big picture of me while declaring my love!" Tony yelled, his head starting to go red. From anger?

"Tony. It was just a joke, I'm sure Steve didn't want to make you mad.." Natasha tried to save the situation.

"Mad? That. Was. The. Most. Fucking. Romantic. And funny. Thing. Ever! I love you!" Tony shouted and he ran to Steve. Crushing their bodies together and not coming up for air for a while.

"Yes, well... Let's leave them to it boys." Natasha said with a smile. And everyone went out.

"But I want to see how you people make-out when there are two strong men involved." Thor said while being dragged from the room by Clint.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

To know what Tony wrote on the paper. He made a sketch of the following:

static . fjcdn pictures / How + Iron + Man + Says + I + Love + You . + one + two + not _ 84a8ab _ 3681865 . jpg

Isn't it sweet?


	22. Bad Boy Boogie

**Chapter Twenty Two – Bad Boy Boogie**

They were kissing. Hungry. Growling. Moaning. Steve started pulling away.

"Steve, please..." Tony panted.

Steve kissed Tony again when he felt Tony's hand softly sneaking down to the hem of his shirt.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Tony whispered, normally he wouldn't wait for permission but he really wanted to get somewhere with Steve tonight. He was so frustrated. Almost twice a day he jerked himself off and it wasn't enough anymore.

Steve's mouth run dry and he nodded.

Tony took the shirt and pulled it over Steve's head. He groaned. "You're so fucking delicious." And he started dragging his mouth down Steve's neck to his chest. Catching a hard nipple between his wet lips, he suckled on it.

"Oh god, Tony!"

Tony softly bit down and Steve groaned even more loudly.

"Let's get this to my bedroom shall we. " Tony proposed breathless.

He took Steve by the hand and pulled him along to his chambers. Steve's heart was beating madly and he had difficulty walking with such tight pants.

They continued kissing and roaming each others body with their hands. Steve tried to take Tony's shirt off too, but he refused.

"Please?" Steve begged his voice trembling from need.

Tony shyly let him lift his shirt. Not meeting Steve's eyes and crossing his arms over his reactor.

Steve growled low in his throat and pushed Tony on his back, kissing and biting his neck. Tony gasped. Steve copied Tony by licking and softly biting his nipples too. Then he started thinking what he should do next. But Tony was making it hard to think. His hand was sotly tracing Steve's abs and went lower and lower. He touched the waistband of his pants making Steve go completely still. Waiting while holding his breath. Tony looked in his eyes. Chocolate brown met dark blue. Both wide opened and pupils dilated like never before. Tony softly went with his hand over Steve's cross, slightly touching the bulge there. Still searching Steve's eyes. The blond man shuddered and gave a low moan. Not breaking eyecontact.

Tony started to put pressure on the bulge, firmly carressing it with his hand up and down. Steve's trembling got worse. They kissed again, to distract themselves from the hand down there rubbing the other.

"Tony..." Steve started while resting their foreheads against each other "I.. I'm going to embarrass myself again. Please, stop."

Tony noticed the fear and insecurity in Steve's posture. "Hey love, it's just me." He whispered back.

"Don't be afraid. I want this. I want to give you pleasure. Just enjoy alright?"

Steve nodded and set his jaw, taking another deep breath and started kissing Tony again. Tony slipped a couple of fingers under the waistband of Steve's pants. His own cock straining for freedom and satisfaction. But this was about Steve, Tony could wait a little while longer.

His fingers poked something hard and warm and soft at the same time. Steve made a choked sound.

"I... I'm almost there." He panted.

Tony slowly slid down Steve's cock with his fingers. Just carressing it. "Let it go my pretty boy."

Steve grinded his teeth in determination to hold on to the last thread of his control.

"Wha.. What about you To-Tony?" the shaking of his body intensified.

"Seeing you satisfied is all that I need for now. Just relax." Tony was almost dying from want right now, but he wouldn't want to miss this. This time he was going to see Steve's face when he came.

"Say it again.. Pl-please." Steve lifted himself on his elbows so he could see Tony even better.

Tony's eyes turned to confusion, what did he mean, until he thought back to that day in the gym. He smiled warmly and Steve blushed but didn't look away.

Tony continued stroking Steve's cock with nothing but his fingers then he locked Steve firmly in place with his own legs around his. Steve gulped audibly.

Tony gripped Steve with his whole hand now. Steve's face changed like he was in pain, but still he wouldn't let go.

"Please..."

Tony gave Steve a couple of firm strokes now "At ease, Soldier."

Steve shouted, his back arching in an almost impossible way, his face completely twisted in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "TOOONYYY!"

And Tony felt Steve's cock pulling up a couple of times while spurting forth his warm come all over Tony's hand. A wet spot clearly on the front of Steve's pants.

Steve fell down, completely exhausted, breath puffing out against Tony's ear and Tony laughed.

"What?" a muffled voice came from out of the pillow.

"I never knew you had such a kink Captain, what a trigger!" he laughed louder.

Steve lifted himself again and looked at Tony searching for a sign that meant that Tony was ridiculing him.

"At ease Soldier." Tony said and at the same time reassuring Steve with his smile. Steve smiled back albeit a bit shy and again with the tomatohead.

"That was amazing." Steve whispered.

"Yeah, I thought so myself. Tired?"

Steve nodded a bit guiltily.

"Come here." And Tony spread his arms. Both men cuddled together.

"I'll make it up to you Tony, doubly."

"Oh, I won't doubt that Cap." Sleep swiftly took over.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Okay, they are starting slowly but keep in check the innocence and insecurity of Steve. Tony's still pretty insecure too.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me!

Review!


	23. Go Down

**Chapter Twenty Three – Go Down**

Natasha, Steve, Clint and Thor were lounging in the livingroom. Steve completely lost in the world of a batman comic when suddenly BOOOOM. The house shook and Natasha immediately jumped up, knives flashing. Thor never noticed anything. Earthquackes and thunder were normal in Asgard but when he noticed the others agitation he too stood up. Steve didn't have his shield with him but he pushed down the table and he and Clint ducked behind it. Waiting for the inevitable battle. Smoke came from under the basementdoor.

Wait a minute...

The sprinklers in the ceiling started raining drops on them and the door with four pair of eyes trained on it flew open. A coughing Bruce came out followed by a Tony all covered up in something white and foamy. He held a red cylinder in his hands.

"What happened?" Natasha shouted, watching Bruce carefully because he was hunched over. Everyone held their breath waiting for the moment when he would Hulk out. Suddenly Bruce threw his head back and he was laughing so hard. Tony too.

"Let's do that again!" a laughing Tony said. Then Tony pointed at Bruce whose clothes were black and smoking. They laughed harder. Bruce pointed at Tony, covered in the white foam. Both doubled over and wouldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes. The others in the room trying to keep their bewilderment of their faces. Wondering why the two scienses guys were rolling over the floor.

Bruce was the first one to get calmer and he explained what Tony and he had tried as an experiment they saw in Myth Busters. Still, nobody understood anything he said because of the complicated scientific words. That made the two hysteric men laugh even more. Bruce calmed again, but Tony stayed in it. He clutched his stomach. "Oh good god, let it stop. It fucking hurts!" Tony yelled out between laughs. Steve looked around, nobody was moving towards Tony to help.

"Steve, help Tony." Natasha commanded.

"How?" Steve asked. Behind Natasha's back Clint was hugging himself and making a smootchie smootchie mouth at Steve. Steve turned red. In the mean time the sprinklers dried out and the waterflow stopped. Seeing as nobody else was moving towards Tony, he just did what he had to do and took Clint's embarrassing advice because he didn't know what else to do.

He pulled op Tony, whose face was red and tearstained from all the laughing, and kissed him. The effect was immediate. He let go and took a step backwards.

"Wow, let's do that again too!" Tony said with a broad smile.

"Aaaaargh!" the others groaned in unison. Tony winked at him and Steve just blushed.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

They were watching Tony on the tv again. This time he was at a benefit. "Mr. Stark, when will we meet your mysterious partner?" "Mr. Stark, can you give us any clue on who the secret love might be?" "Mr. Stark..!" "Mr. Stark..!"

"Who says I still have a partner?" Tony said, trying to throw everyone off balance. Pepper who stood next to him answered that question.

"Well, you're not really hiding your hickeys, are you?" And the reporters laughed. Tony touched his neck smiling fondly.

"Yes, alright. My partner and I are not a subject open for discussion. You will know the name when the time is right. In the meantime, ask other questions."

"Please Mr. Stark, give us something?"

"My partners name starts with an 'S', now shut up about it. Thank you Pepper!" Tony said sarcastically, effectively closing this conversation.

They shut down the telly. "I feel so guilty." Steve whispered.

"What for?" Bruce asked.

"Because of my stupid joke he has to answer all those questions. I know he likes the attention, but I don't and it must be difficult for him to keep and respect my wishes while being trampled by the paparazzi." Steve said, proud of using the word paparazzi, he was making sure his English was getting up-to-date, and looking at the others for their opinion.

"Well, that's not a problem then. You just make it up to him and apologise for getting him in those awkward situations." Bruce offered again. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"I agree! Give your Man of Iron a token of your appreciation. In Asgard we give our women.." Thor began but Clint interrupted.

"Tony is not a woman. But Thor is right. You should do something in exchange, to make it up."

Natasha's phone rang and she walked out of the room. Thor was explaining to Bruce what they did in Asgard for women because Clint and Steve weren't interested anymore.

"What could I do?" Steve asked quietly when nobody was listening in.

"You should give him a BJ. Tony woud love that." Clint said with a fake smile, but Steve didn't notice.

"What's a BJ?"

"Just ask Tony, he would like it a lot. I'm sure." Clint reassured Steve. And innocent fool he was, Steve nodded and was glad to have such good guidance from his friends. He would ask if Tony wants a BJ and than buy him one. Problem solved and Steve went to sleep with no worries.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Ofcourse Steve wouldn't be Steve if he didn't dubbelcheck everything. He wanted this BJ thing very much to give to Tony. But first he had to know what it was. He couldn't give him something after asking what it was, that would ruin the surprise. So he would ask Pepper.

"_Hello Pepper, may I ask you a question? X Steve"_

"_Yes, sure. What is it?"_

"_Do you think Tony would like a BJ?"_

It was quiet for a moment. Steve was getting anxious, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"_Well, it's a bit of a weird question to ask me, but to be honoust I think Tony would like it very much."_

"_Alright, what is a BJ by the way?"_

"_You just asked something like that without knowing what it is?"_

"_Euhm, yes. Did I offend you? I'm sorry, I really have no idea what it is..."_

"_I'm just driving downtown, I'll be with you in half an hour and I'll explain. Alright?"_

"_Okay, I guess. Thank you Pepper, you're a great friend. Xx"_

"_Yes, I know. Just... Don't be embarrassed when I explain it to you alright?"_

Steve didn't answer, Pepper just scared the shit out of him with that sentence. What did he ask her?

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Hi Steve." Pepper pecked him on the cheek. Steve nodded and asked her to sit. He was extremely pale and nervous.

"Well then. Euhm... I think it would be very embarrassing to explain you everything about it so... I bought a few books. I put a paper to mark the places that talk about BJ, also known as blowjobs. If you have extra questions and you don't find the answers in these books, then you may text me. Otherwise, I rather have you learning this by yourself. Alright?"

Steve nodded he took the bag from her with the books in it.

"Thank you, Pepper. I really did not offend you, did I?" Steve asked.

"No! No, not at all! It's just a bit, euhm, of a weird question. You'll understand when you read the books. Just don't be embarrassed, you can trust me. Okay?"

Steve nodded again, feeling less better than an hour ago before he asked Pepper what BJ's where.

"How much was it for the books?" Yes, try to change the conversation, good idea Steve.

"I payed it with Tony's money. He'll see it as an investment." And Pepper smirked and left.

Well, if it would be an investment in the eyes of Tony, it couldn't be that bad, could it? Steve took the bag to his room and opened it.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

That evening a very red and angry Steve burst into the livingroom. He located Clint, hauled him with one hand out of the sofa and hit him with his fist.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Clint yelled touching his aching cheek.

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Steve shouted over his shoulder while leaving the room again.

The other Avengers minus Tony and Steve looked at Clint.

"Euhm, well. I kind of deserved that one." He shrugged and went on zapping through some programs still holding his cheek, thankfully his jaw wasn't dislocated.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

I just had to use this to show you how innocent Steve still is. It's so cute and sexy. What will Tony say about it?

Review!


	24. Big Balls

**Chapter Twenty Four – Big Balls**

When Steve went to sleep that night, he was still angry at Clint. Oh god, how was he ever going to look Pepper in the eyes again? She said I shouldn't be embarrassed. But I am! Oh god! Steve slammed his hands in front of his eyes. While reading the books, who happened to explain probably everything Steve never knew about, he got very excited. Imagining Tony doing those things with him and he with Tony. He wasn't stupid. He knew you had... anal sex between two guys. Even in the dark and all alone Steve couldn't help but blush. But.. oral sex? Rimming? He never knew about that. Thinking about the little pictures in one of the books he was getting excited again. It looked very... Hot! But to do that to Tony... Would Tony really like it? Steve was not sure. Maybe Tony didn't even want to go 'all the way' like they described in the books. Maybe he was a disaster at doing such things with Tony. He groaned, talking about a hopeless case, here he was!

_I. Am. Iron. Man._

This time he was a lot faster. But why would Tony call this late? "Hello Tony?"

"Hi pretty boy." Tony said in a low voice. Steve felt shivers running up his spine.

"It's past midnight, what's wrong? Do you need anything?" Steve asked.

"I need you.." Tony's voice hitched "I need you to... please..."

"Tony? Are you alright? What do you need?" Steve really started to sound worried, why did Tony sound like he was running.

"Touch yourself for me Steve!"

"Wha.. What?"

"I'm touching myself and I wanted to hear your voice."

"Good god, Tony!" Steve's cock was hard in a matter of milliseconds.

"Please Steve. I want you!" Tony groaned.

Steve didn't know what to do, he was so excited but embarrassed at the same time. Surely you don't masturbate and definitely not when calling even if that person was.. pleasuring himself.

"Tony! I don't.." Steve couldn't finish his sentence. His hand was unconsiously slipping in his briefs. He snapped it back.

"You never? Why?"

"It's not healthy. You get blind if you do that!"

"Who told you that?"

"My preacher back at home." Steve said.

"Steve, it's perfectly accepted now. It's actually very healthy, they proved it! Trust me."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Al.. Alright.."

"Now play with yourself." Tony asked. Steve heard Tony was breathing loudly again, he probably resumed his activity after explaining everything to Steve. Steve already knew some things about it from the books, but he never read something about it being healthy.

"Wha.. What should I do?" Steve whispered. Luckily his door was locked, he really hoped nobody could hear him.

"Seriously?"

"Well I know how it works. Up and down. I've never never done it you know."

"But you never really played with yourself?"

"No-o.."

"Wow that's.."

"I know. I'm pretty stupid and inexperienced.."

"NO! It's really quite exciting to hear it. I would love to tell you what to do and learn you how to enjoy playing with yourself.

Steve was quiet.

"Listen to me Steve. Describe what you are wearing and how you are lying at the moment."

Steve looked down at himself "Euhm, I'm on my back in bed and I'm wearing white briefs."

"Are you excited?"

"Ye-es.."

"A little bit, something in between or a lot?"

"... A lot." Steve whispered.

"Take of the briefs and spread your legs a bit." Steve did that, heart beating like mad. Tony waited until the rustling went quiet again and until Steve's loud breath was the only sound on the phone.

"Stroke your chest. And pinch your nipples softly. Imagine me doing it, me kissing your chest. Would you like me to kiss you chest?"

"Yes" Steve moaned.

"Good boy, I would trace my tongue over your chest, down, over your lowest ribs, playfully biting you in the sides. Imagine your hand is my mouth. Follow the path I talk about."

Steve did just that. He was a soldier and commands he could follow like no other.

"Now carress your belly. You know how much I love your muscled belly. You're so beautiful, a fucking creature of god. Touch it, now slip down your right hip and tickle it lightly. Do the same with your left." Tony was already close because he had been masturbating for a while now. So he kept his hand still, focusing on Steve and imagining he was there.

"Follow the hair on your belly down, tug a bit on it. Everything you're doing I'll do too. I'm doing it with myself. Do you like dirty talking Steve? Do you like me telling you what to do my pretty boy?"

"Yeessss!" Steve groaned. Imagining Tony touching him the same way. Imagining Tony touching himself.

"Good, I like dirty talking to you too. I would kiss your lower stomach now, seeing as you are really excited right now. I love your cock. Do you know how magnificint it feels in my hand? I want to lick your balls. I wonder if they're big too, just like your big hard cock."

"Tony! Please!"

"Take a hold of your balls for me, massage them a bit. Rub them against eachother. Imagine me putting one in my mouth, and then the other one. In my warm wet mouth. Oh, I can already taste them. They're delicious. Steve, I'm going to start stroking myself again slowly. You do the same." Tony was only seconds away from coming.

Steve was tossing his head to his left and right side repeatedly. He was so turned on and so close.

"Aargh, mmmhh, Tony..."

"Yes, good Steve. You may stroke yourself a little bit harder, I'm going to do that too. Ooh Steve, I wish you were here. Holding my cock, I'm sure you will feel wonderful whatever you do. Mmm, oh you're secretely a dirty boy, aren't you?" Tony darkly chuckled.

"Yeeess! Yes! I am!"

"Tell me whose dirty boy you are. Tell me!" Tony started stroking himself faster, he was starting to see dark spots.

Steve completely not on this earth anymore moaned even more loudly "I'm your pretty dirty boy! Oh god Tony! I wish you were here too!"

"What would you do with me if you were here now, my beautiful soldier?" Tony tried to slow down but it wasn't working anymore.

Steve was close too and he growled a very un-Stevelike answer: "I would suck you and swallow your come Tony! That's what I would do and I'm.. I'm COOMIIING AAAAghn!" Steve bucked his hips off the bed while hearing Tony scream on the phone.

"STEEEVEEE! Oh FUCK!"

The two men were calming themselves. Breathing very loud, both sweating. Tony's sheets were tangled around his legs, his sheets wet around his hips, come covering his torso. Steve had just turned him in one big quivering mess.

"Tony?" a soft voice inquiried. "Was.. Was that acceptable?"

"Oh Steve" Tony needed air again "That was FUCKING amazing. I came all over myself. What about you?"

"I thought it was... Earthshattering. I.. There's a lot of.. You know.. Like everywhere."

Tony could just imagine Steve telling him that face to face, red as a tomatoe and looking at his toes, stuttering included. He laughed warmly.

"You surprised me on the end. Where came that from?"

"Euhm, I.. I read something. Did you like it?"

"Oh yes, I liked it." A bemused Tony answered.

"What if I euhm wanted to try what I said... Would that be permitted?"

"Permitted? God damn it, sorry Steve, ofcourse. You're getting me all hard again by just mentioning it again now.

"Really?" a happy and hopeful Steve asked.

"Definitely! Now go to sleep my pretty soldier boy. I love you." Tony gaped loudly.

"I love you too. Goodnight Tony." They broke the connection. Steve cleaned up his mess and was tucking himself in when he got a text.

"_Sweet dreams Sex God Steve." _

Steve went to sleep with a huge smile on his face and the other Avengers could ask and do all they wanted the next morning, but that smile wasn't coming of any time soon.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Captain America catching up on the uses of technology ;-)

Review!


	25. Got You By The Balls

**Chapter Twenty Five – Got You By The Balls**

Two weeks went by and Tony and Steve were slowly exploring the sexual aspect in their relationship. Steve seemed far more at ease to touch Tony with others around them. Alright, they couldn't refrain from touching eachother all the time. But nobody gave a damn because the two men were obviously happy. Tony shone from his reactor more clearly and you couldn't look next to Steve's happiness. Everyone was influenced by it and they weren't jealous. No, they were basking in the light of the golden couple. (Bruce liked to call them like that.)

They called eachother like.. A LOT and Steve finally discovered the photofunction on his mobile. Now everytime Tony called he saw a photo of the man he loved. Sometimes when he couldn't sleep he watched the picture. Cherishing the photo and Tony with all his heart. Pepper on the other hand was going crazy with Tony playing the Captain America song all the time or replaying videos of Steve with JARVIS. No, she didn't really get mad, she was happy for them. But she never saw Tony so... cheesy. So... In love! The man was changed. Oh, he was still pretty arrogant and confident, but he was friendlier, took other people's opinion more in consideration, he really tried not forgetting things from now on and he was very very very generous for the people who needed it. He said it himself that he was now Tony 2.0, a new and better version of his old self. And happy, like he's never been before. And nobody could take it away. Sometimes when Steve texted something extremely sappy and Tony read it in the middle of a meeting his reactor started shining so violently that even Tony was apologising for his bright light. It wasn't disturbing, not at all, just... It got noticed a lot. His whole body seemed to be glowing and when Steve was cuddling with him, they seemed to be basking in some ungodly light. Eyes shining all the time. It was unbelievable!

That didn't mean they fought. Steve got angry once being jealous of Tony being touched by a lot of women in public. Tony had laughed and said it was because he was simply irresistible. Steve wasn't happy. The whole building probably heard the shouting match that followed. After an hour it grew quiet and Clint still said he was traumatized for life went he went to check on the guys. He had found them in a rather compromising position. Meaning... Their hands in the other's pants and moaning and kissing and making all other odd noises. Clint didn't want to talk about it. After that fight they established some rules. Tony would try to get the ladies stop touching him and he would reassure Steve more of his love. Steve admitted to being a little bit overpossessive about Tony and he would try to trust Tony. But he said he couldn't help it when he saw other people touching his property. And then Tony snogged the living daylights out of Steve because hearing Steve so protective and jealous made him horny as hell.

When they were three months together Tony made Steve a bracelet (see it as an early Christmas present). Not the friendshipstuff or other fancy things. But more an 'army-like' bracelet*. On the outside stood their names, adresses and the usual stuff that they printed on a dog tag. On the inside were their names and some high-tech thingy Tony told Steve about but he didn't understand. It came to this: when the other was in mortal peril (it measured the blood pressure or something like that) than the other half would give an alarm and they could trace eachother so they would always be found. It would've come in handy when Tony was kidnapped. Once you had the bracelet on, only Tony or Steve could take it off. It couldn't slip off, only if you cut the entire hand of, and Tony explained the working of fingerprint recognition to Steve. That was the first time Steve initiated something new. Showering. Together. You can imagine how Tony felt after being soaped, washed and dried clean...

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Tony had been gone for over two weeks now. A business trip to Europe. Tonight he was coming back but he was required to go to a party. Tony got some kind of award for the second time and this time he said he would get it himself. The new Tony was more responsible. He had promised it to Rhodey this time and they hadn't seen each other in like, what months? So he had to go. Before he stepped in the car riding him to the party, Tony called with Steve.

"Yeah, I miss you too love. Just a little while longer. I'm going to get rid of this party as soon as possible. Alright? Don't be mad. I love you too."

When they broke the connection off, Steve was sitting on his bad. Sad. Someone knocked on his door. "Steve, you in there?"

"Pepper? What are you doing here?" he asked when opening the door.

"I believe I got the right measurements?" and she held up a suit bag. "You half twenty minutes and then we're leaving. You're going to the party." Pepper ordered him. She pushed the suit in his hands and went outside to wait for him.

Steve rushed into the shower. Slicking his hair back because Tony liked that so much and opening the suit bag. A very dark blue costume, white shirt and an oldfashioned silver tie hung on a hanger. He put it on and thanked god for Pepper to know his measurements. He thought, for once not so modest, that he looked good and Tony would probably want to eat him. He giggled at himself in the mirror. Then he came red, get a grip man! He strode very proudly out the door to meet Pepper, on the inside screaming from the nerves. The other Avengers whistled when he came into the kitchen. Even Fury gave him an appreciative glance, yeah Fury finally knew about Tony and him, not hard when he caught the two of them kissing on the kitchen table. He had asked them if it would affect their missions and they said 'no' and then he said that in that case he doesn't have any problem with it. But if they would please try to keep their lovemaking sessions in their own rooms. Steve had stammered an apology and Tony had laughed pulling him out of the room in search for a quiet place.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Tony Stark ladies and gentlemen!" the Mayor said and everybody applauded. Tony's sustainable energy plan had worked and they were celebrating it. The production of more sources would now begin and the environment would only profit from it. Tony would work together with already existing energy companies so they wouldn't be out of jobs. He was already declared Men of the Year 2012 and while coming in he had to sign hundreds of pictures of him or had to pose with someone. People who asked him to sign their breast he refused. Saying there was only one persons chest he wanted to touch, remembering his promise to Steve. That drew even more curiosity to his mysterious lovelife, but he dodged every question about it. "Mr. Stark is She-Without-Name here too this evening?" some asked, but Tony just shaked his head all the while laughing to himself.

He stepped onto the stage. Pepper had written him a perfect little speech for when he got the trophee. He shook hands with the Mayor and a couple of other people when he began his speech.

"So I'm just going to end this speech by saying, thank you everyone for supporting me and I promise you will enjoy this evening. Special thanks to..." this didn't stand on one of his cards and he pointed his hand in the direction of Pepper when suddenly.

Tu tu tudu tu tuduuuuuuu

Tu tu tudu tu tuduuuuuuu

"Not again!" Tony groaned in the microphone. Everybody laughed, they all knew about the first incident. "Sorry everyone, I have to take this or somebody will be really, really, seriously, really angry." People started laughing even louder.

_Who's strong and brave here to save the American Waaaaaaay?_

"Hello." Tony said, not even bothering to cover the mic. He enjoyed everyone hanging on his every word.

"Hello Tony." The people didn't hear the other person on the phone but AGAIN with the FLASH BULBS, they went even more crazy then before.

"Why are you calling?" Tony asked with a friendly smile. Winking at the audience.

"I'm looking at you right now, love." Steve said. He stood behind a corner, where nobody could see or hear him calling Tony.

"What? You're here? Where?" Tony shouted unbelievingly. Everyone started looking around for Tony's girlfriend. Who's calling? The crowd started buzzing.

"You'll have to find me, but don't let the others find out. Pepper brought me here."

Tony looked at Pepper, he pointed at her and then drew a line under his head, clearly saying; you're dead, start running. Pepper laughed.

Tony's eyes were searching the crowd. "Where are you standing?" he asked.

"Find me Tony and I'll give you your promised reward this evening." Steve daringly said and pushed the red button.

Tony's mouth gaped open. Then he snapped it shut, he smiled charmingly at the public. "Well then, let keep this short. Special thanks to Pepper and Mr. Mayor, also my partner who supported me and who I am going to hunt down tonight. Thank you!" He jumped of the stage and pulled Pepper by his side. "What's he thinking? What's he wearing?" he whispered in her ear. He couldn't get away from the press and he didn't want them hearing him talking about Steve. Pepper just smiled evilly and turned away to start a conversation with some guy from an energy company. Thanks a lot, traitor! Tony thought.

"Need some help finding your girl?" Rhodey asked. The people in their closest proximity were not so subtly listening in. "No thank you James, I'll find the bane of my existence all alone."

"Don't punish her too bad." Rhodey grinned.

"Oh, you have no idea..." Tony said, attention already on scanning the crowd. Steve's big, so he had to stick out somewhere. Where was he for fuck's sake? It took Tony an hour of evading press, women and other curious people before he could see a glimpse of a familiar broad back. He smiled. At the bar! Ofcourse, if Steve sat down, he wouldn't be noticed that much. Tony watched the rest off the crowd as to not give himself away. It was difficult to ignore Steve, but Steve didn't want to be found out so he had to use all his stealth.

"Found your girlie yet" the Mayor asked. "No, I think I need a drink before I'll go search some more. Something with a lot of alcohol." The Mayor laughed and slapped Tony on the back. Good god, that man was drunk and it was like, what 10 PM? What an example for the city.

Tony wasn't really getting something alcoholic, he hadn't drunk in months, but he had a taste for something particular. He stood at the bar, behind Steve, slightly leaning into his back with his side. Steve knew because he first froze up and then relaxed against Tony's side. In front of them were mirrors and Tony nonchalantly wandered with his eyes around all the special glasses and drinks pretending to be thinking what he wanted. "What would you like, Mr. Stark?" a young bartender asked. Tony was still refraining from looking at Steve. "Hmm, make me a Mary please?" Tony asked.

"Yes Sir, which one? Bloody or Virgin Mary?"

"Virgin, if you please..." Tony purposely said it like that, with a low rumble in his throat and while locking his eyes to Steve. His hand secretely slipping between Steve's legs and sliding his hand slowly up. Steve put his pint down, afraid of breaking it. His pupils dilated and he sat a little hunched over, breathing very hard, his ears where already red and it was spreading down his face.

"Here you go Sir, your Virgin." The bartender said and he immediately went to another customer. Tony took the drink and tried as sensual as possible to put his mouth around the straw and he sucked on it very slowly.

"Mmmm... Delicious." He breathed. And he stroked once firmly over Steve's hard-on. Steve gasped.

Tony leaned a bit to Steve's ear while watching if nobody was paying any particular attention on them. It looked like Mr. Stark was just saying something friendly into the ear of a neighbour at the bar, if you took the completely lustful expression of his face.

Tony added "For now..." And he walked away, leaving Steve in a very, very hard predicament.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

*To see what I mean when I talk about those army-bracelets:

www . sptimes 2007 / 05 / 27 / images / xlarge /Neigh – S _ Coverra _ 1641654 . jpg

REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! REVIEW ME! X 1000 if you will :-D


	26. Come And Get It

**Chapter Twenty Six – Come And Get It**

"_Saying goodbyes. Where are you?" _Tony texted

"_Already waiting in your car."_ Tony's driver Happy knew about the two because he sometimes picked them up for a date. Oh, so he too is in the plot, Tony thought.

Tony started walking to the exit. Pepper gave him thumbs up, that meant she was getting home with her own driver. Some people tried talking to him but Tony interrupted them quite rudely.

"Sorry people, my partner is waiting in my car. We haven't seen eachother in two weeks. If you'll excuse me." Tony said and he walked on. Camera's where flashing, but he ignored them. The windows of the car where blinded and Steve was hiding in a corner of the limo so nobody would see him.

Tony was opening his vest and threw it at a surprised fan who went into squealing mode after catching his vest. A crowd of scoopjournalists were following him and he didn't give a shit. All that went on in his brains was "Steve! Steve!" He loosened his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Nodded at Happy who held open his door and stepped into the car. Happy immediately closed it before anyone could push a camera inside and take a picture of the mysterious partner.

You can be assured that the picture of Tony Stark undressing before getting into the car was frontpage news the following day.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

They got into the elevator by using a secret passage. Steve and Tony were making out all the way to the top of Stark Tower. Steve already lost his belt, three buttons of his shirt and his vest somewhere on the way here. They barely breathed, just kissed eachother. Not wanting to let go.

"Oh god, I missed you." Tony moaned.

"I.." kiss "You too..." kiss

"You're sure?" Tony asked when Steve was pushing him up the elevatorwall and exploring the delicious piece of neck of Tony.

"Yeah" lick "I want to try "kiss "I read about it on the internet" Panting sounds were heard. "I'm ready for this step in our relationship." Steve said.

Tony shuddered in Steve's arms, completely helpless against so much passion. Ping!

They stumbled out of the elevator, pushing furniture aside on the way to the bedroom.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers." JARVIS said.

"Hi JARVIS." Steve said

"JARVIS, music please." Tony growled before getting rammed into the bedroomdoor. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's hips, being held up by one hand of the supersoldier under his ass.

Finally inside! Steve was untangling himself from Tony's death grip. And Tony noticed the changed atmosphere. They both took a step backwards. Soft, romantic music playing.

"JARVIS, fireplace and lights out. Thank you." Tony said.

Both men were looking at each other.

"Now what?" Steve asked uncertain.

"Undress, now, quickly."

Steve hurriedly chucked off his clothing. Left standing in his briefs while watching Tony undress, admiring his love's body hungrily and wanting to trace the scarlines on his back with his fingers and tongue. Again and again. For the rest of his life.

They had all the light they needed. From the fireplace and Tony's brightly shining heart. Tony stepped out of his pants.

Steve started laughing. "What? I said I missed you..." Tony murmured embarrassed.

"So you started wearing underwear with Stars and Stripes?" Steve laughed.

Tony blushed, leave it to him to lighten the sudden sexual tension, and then just shrugged. Approaching Steve. "So... I'll go down on you or...?" Tony began.

"I want to do it." Steve said.

"You don't have to because you feel obligated." Tony reassured Steve hastily.

"No, I want it."

"What do you want?" Tony asked with a boyish grin.

Steve took a step closer and kneeled in front of Tony, he looked up in the dark brown eyes and said as composed as possible "I want to blow you, Tony."

Tony said as seriously he could "Well then, come and get it, pretty soldier boy."

By now they both were extremely hard. Steve shuffled a little bit closer and pulled Tony's Stars and Stripes carefully down. His eyes widening. He never saw Tony's cock from so close. Immediately his eyes started roaming around Tony's most intimate place, trying to remember every little detail.

"It's perfect." He sighed. Tony was standing as still as possible, waiting, not pressuring anything.

Steve looked up with asking eyes. "Explore with your hands." Tony adviced. So the Cap took the advice to heart and started touching Tony's pubic hair, his strong thighs, slowly gliding over his shaft, weighing his balls in one hand and then pulling Tony's foreskin back a bit. Some precum came out and Tony softly whimpered.

Steve took a deep breath a kiss the tip. Tony groaned loudly and gripped Steve's shoulder so he wouldn't sag through his knees. Steve let him get used to the feeling by planting soft kisses everywhere. Tony's head fell back, moaning to the ceiling and uttering all kind of dirty and sweet words. "Oh yeah, that's it. Aah, you have no idea how much I dreamt of this pretty boy. Oooh."

Steve now gripped Tony's cock with one hand, his other hand carressing the balls. He started stroking the shaft and watched Tony's reaction. So far, so good. Then he placed his mouth over the head. Drawing his lips more tight and covering his teeth with his lips. Steve tried to move like that.

"Oh GOOD GOD STEVE!"

Steve used a bit more saliva and started bobbing his head a bit up and down while keeping the same motion with his hand, stroking Tony's thick shaft. His other hand still teasing Tony's balls. Then he did something he read about and wetted a finger. He kept on doing the same with his mouth and the stroking, but now he was slowly tracing the line down Tony's balls with his wet finger. Tony trembled in anticipation, surely the Cap wouldn't try this, would he?

Tony gripped Steve's head firmly, but then let go. Steve took his hand from Tony's cock and took Tony's hand again and placed it on the back of his head again. Threading the fingers through the blond hair. Tony got the hint and started pushing Steve a little faster over his cock, his hips slightly pumping forward. But he still went carefully about it, not wanting Steve to gag.

"i can't believe you're new at this." Tony started saying but broke it off with a loud gasp when Steve swirled the head of his cock with his tongue, especially paying attention to the soft spot under the head.

"FUCK!" Tony shouted. He gripped Steve a little tighter and started thrusting a little more forcefully.

"I'm so close now Steve." He gasped out.

Steve moaned around his cock as to give Tony some acknowledgment, but he continued sucking at Tony's dick. The vibrations of Steve's moan send Tony's body's sensitivity in overdrive and he could only talk in vowels now.

Steve's wet finger finally reached the little starshaped hole between Tony's cheeks. The trembling of the dark man's body reached its culmination point and Tony could only gasp now. Desperately as to not pass out from all the stimulation. The wet finger was very slowly and carefully making its way in. One phalanx was in now and Steve let it move tenderly in and out.

Tony started pulling his head away.

"St.. Ste.. Aaah GOD Steve.. Fuck! I'm.. I'm COMING. You HAVE to STOP! I'm Aaarrgh!"

Steve didn't stop sucking and stimulating his lover with both hands. Moaning because Tony seemed to like that a lot.

"Oh.. Aah.. Steve!UUUNHGGN! Yeeeeesss!" Tony screamed from the top of his lungs. Long months of pent-up frustration leaving his body and he was still coming. Steve tried to swallow everything and Tony's thrusting became more shallow.

Steve was milking the last drops out of Tony now and Tony could only groan, tears leaking and eyes closed. Steve let go of his now softening cock and looked up at Tony. Wiping off his mouth.

Tony opened his eyes slowly. And tried unsuccesfully to speak.

"Did I suck?" Steve asked, hoping his researching sessions in Pepper's books and on the internet helped him not to screw his first BJ ever up.

Tony tried again to speak "Yeah you did. You suck amazing." And he smiled a tired and satisfied smile. Steve carried Tony bridalstyle to the bed before he fell on the floor from weakness and beingt entirely spent. They softly kissed for a while.

Tony yawned "What about you?" he asked sleepily.

Steve smiled "I had what I wanted."

"You can finish yourself off, I'll watch." Tony proposed.

Steve blushed, they hadn't done that yet. Masturbating while the other watched.

"Please?" Tony asked with those unresistable puppy eyes. Steve just nodded and sat back on his heels, giving Tony a perfect view of his bits and pieces.

Then he proceeded to touch him like Tony taught him. He cupped his balls with one hand and started stroking himself firmly with the other. Tony watched Steve with admiration and love in his eyes and when Steve was getting close, Tony whispered "Come my pretty soldier." And Steve came, not shouting, but moaning softly while pumping himself till the end. He looked up and saw that Tony was asleep, a happy smile gracing his beautiful face. Steve smiled too, cleaned himself up and scooted closer to Tony. Holding him in his arms. Softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"JARVIS? Lights and music out please."

"Goodnight Sirs."

"Goodnight JARVIS." Steve answered and welcomed a weldeserved nap.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

If you would award me points on my description of the first BJ, what would you say outta ten?

REVIEW!


	27. Caught With Your Pants Down Part II

Alright: watch the title (oooh goodies! Clapping my hands)

The lovely MalfoyMaladyoftheDark has given me the great honor of beta'ing my chapters. So... Give her a little time and you won't have to suffer through my bad English anymore.

This chapter is for MmoD and for everyone else who reviewed me or put my story into their favorite stories section. Thanks!

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Caught With Your Pants Down Part II**

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Pepper asked the next morning. Tony and Steve were sitting at the bar in Stark Tower, eating breakfast and making puppy eyes at each other for like the past hour. Steve blushed and Tony just sighed, still watching Steve dreamingly. Pepper looked from Steve to Tony and back, put her hands up in the air and exclaimed "Aaaarg, you two are just hopeless! I'm going, don't forget the other Avengers will meet you here in half an hour to discuss Tony joining the team again." Steve nodded, ever the Captain, I believe Tony just started drooling on his plate of eggs.

Pepper had surprised the both of them, but she herself was even more surprised. When she walked into Tony's room to start the day she encountered the blond guy holding Tony in a fierce embrace while sleeping. Tony was snoring softly in his neck, one leg draped over the Cap and Pepper was grateful for the sheets covering their modesty. "JARVIS, lights on." She said and Steve jumped out of bed, scanning the surroundings and when he saw Pepper he blushed. Maybe because he was wearing only his briefs and was sporting a rather big hard-on. Pepper looked at the ceiling blushingly and Steve covered his cross with Tony's pillow. "Tony wake up." Steve said tomatored. "Mrmmf not yet." And Tony turned on his other side, propping the sheet up under his head and went on sleeping. "I've got this." Pepper said. "JARVIS, Shoot to Thrill please."

Loud AC/DC music filled the room and Tony shot up "What the fu...! Oh, hi Pepper." Without feeling ashamed he stood up with his Stars and Stripes still on. Steve stood there awkwardly, Tony kissed him and walked by to the bathroom. "I'll make coffee." Pepper said and she turned leaving Steve alone, still cluthing the pillow in front of his privates. He will never understand how people nowadays could be so open about their sexuality.

Now the two of them were alone again. Sitting at the bar table, Tony drinking his third cup of coffee and both still in underwear. Steve put on his t-shirt and Tony had on his shirt but left in hanging open because Steve loved to look at the reactor. For like the hundredth time that morning Steve was thinking about yesterday while checking out Tony from head to toe. "What are you looking at?" Tony asked. "At you." Steve blushed and looked at his plate again, shoving some eggs in his mouth.

"You know... Yesterday was really fantastic." Tony said.

Steve, with his mouth full, just nodded shyly. Suddenly a foot was touching him between the legs. His eyes shot up to look warningly at Tony.

"I would like to return the favour." Tony said with that, aargh, that eyebrow just went up again. Irresistible! Steve stood at full attention now and Tony stood up, walking behind the bar table at Steve's side. He turned Steve on the barstool so he would face Tony. Steve gulped. People do this when it's day? Tony sat on his knees and started opening the buttons on Steve's oldfashioned kneelong white briefs. "Tony..?" Steve began but Tony was already placing wet openmouthed kisses on the big cock. Steve gripped the edges of the bar so he would not fall from his stool.

"Steve, your cock smells and tastes so delicious. You like that big boy?" and Tony licked a path down to Steve's balls. Doing exactly what he described on the phone, taking one ball in his mouth and suckling on it, massaging the both of them and then changing to the other one.

"Ohh, Tony, love..." Steve moaned, eyes rolling back. Tony took Steve's hand and guided it to his hair.

"Grip my head tightly, I want you to guide all the moves. I want you to use my mouth and fuck it raw. Don't hold back Steve." Tony said.

Steve's eyes almost bulged out, Tony would... His mouth hung open. He was doubting that would be a good idea to not hold back, he could hurt Tony. While he was poundering Tony's request, Tony noticed the inner turmoil in Steve so he breathed through his nose and tried swallowing all of Steve. He almost gagged the first time, but after a couple of tries he relaxed his throat and swallowed until he started taking more of Steve. He let his lover's cock loose for a moment and looked up. "Steve, I want this. I want you to take charge Soldier." Well, Steve couldn't refuse such an offer could he.

Steve stood up and placed his elbow for support on the high bar table, with his other hand he guided Tony's head first softly and not to deep over his cock. Then he did it a bit faster. Tony moaned and oooh, that's why Tony likes the moaning Steve thought. He was rapidly losing control and Steve was now pumping his hips more, letting take Tony even more of him. Tony tried to keep on licking and sucking but with his mouth full and at that speed he just relaxed his throat and took what Steve gave. His hands playing with Steve balls and gripping the tight buttocks, kneeding them. "Oooh, Tony can.. Can you take more?" Steve asked panting and groaning. He was almost there.

Tony moaned his assent and the vibrations snapped the last control Steve had, he started thrusting very hard in and out, pulling Tony's head to him so his nose touched his pubic hair and he looked down at his cock disappearing in that beautiful mouth. "Aaargh, almost there... Aargh Tony... Should I stop? Tony!" Tony shaked his head a bit as to say no and Steve pulled on Tony's hair even harder. He was almost there... Almost...

Ping! The doors of the elevator went open and there stood the other Avengers. It took them a sec to notice what was going on, but when they did. Bruce started blushing and looked away, Clint was turning green, Natasha just smirked knowingly and Thor was coming over so he could peek behind the bar table and see Tony at work. Luckily Bruce stopped him. "Let me loose Green Man, I want to see the Man of Iron pleasuring his mate!" Tony's eyes snapped open, only then hearing there were others in the room, he struggled against Steve's hand. But Steve's orgasm was rushing up so fast his muscles were cramped and he couldn't move, the struggling of Tony really didn't help this one bit. He looked at Tony a mixture of panic, pain and pleasure on his face. Tony pulled hard at the feet of Steve so he fell to the ground. The other Avengers saw Steve disappearing behind the high table. Tony followed Steve's cock down, growled quietly and Steve came! He just came and kept on coming. Biting his lip so he would remain still. And let me tell you something, if you try to resist an orgasm with all your might, it just comes intenser. Steve bucked and Tony tried swallowing everything. Come dripping out of his mouth. When Steve was done, he just shuddered and he closed his eyes. Humiliated, mortificated, he just wished there would appear a hole in the ground that would swallow him whole and to never return to this most embarrassing situation of his life ever.

"Be glad Fury isn't here yet. Are you done there? So we can start with the meeting." Natasha's voice called out. Tony carefully watching Steve's expression slowly let go of Steve soft cock. He wiped his mouth on the inside of his shirt and crawled closer to Steve. He was hiding his face behind his big hands and taking shuddering breaths. "Shh, it's no big didn't really saw anything. Shhh, don't feel bad Steve." Tony whispered. Steve took his hands away, tears in his eyes feeling so stupid. They knew the other Avengers were coming and still he... They saw their Captain in a compromising position, what example was he in god's name? Tony understood and said "Don't let them get to you. If you pretend as if nothing happened, they will to the same. The show must go on love." Steve nodded, sitting up. Tony stood up and pulled a blushing Steve to his feet.

"Does anybody want a drink?" Tony asked with the most precious smirk ever.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Thank you Brieanna for giving my previous chapter a 15. You just made my day!

Poor Steve... Clint's probably more traumatized than last time :-D


	28. Burnin' Alive

**Chapter Twenty Eight – Burnin' Alive**

Tony Stark was back in the Avengers business. He had to work-out intensively for a week, but with Steve's help his body was in no time ready for missions. It's been months since they had a big one, only little missions were assigned. Mostly solo missions, sometimes two of the Avengers went out, but nothing exciting.

The Avengers were lounging when suddenly the TV announced

"This is coming in life. A big fire... Explosions... Civilians captured in the flames..." The Avengers were already on their feet.

"Time to suit up lady and gentlemen!" Tony yelled and he ran to get his Iron Man Suit. Steve off to his room to pull on his Captain America suit, Clint was storing a lot of arrows with rope, Bruce already wore his stretchpants, so when he hulked out, he wouldn't be naked, it would just stretch with him. Thor was at Asgard for the moment, so the people in need had to be satisfied with only five of them. Fury stormed in, followed by some Agent and he started yelling "A fire on..."

"Already on it boss." An electronical voice said, Tony.

"Good! Now get your asses up there!" The Avengers left. Tony flew while carrying Hawkeye and Captain America. Bruce hulked out and took Black Widow in his arms. If he ran, they would be there faster.

"I'm gonna drop you guys!" Iron Man said.

"Roger that!" the Cap yelled. Tony let go of them and Captain America used his shield as protection against the flames. Clint was standing on the roof of the burning building and started getting people, who were trooped together there, out of here with an arrow to another building. "Children and women first!" he commanded and let them slide down one by one. In the mean time Iron Man and the Hulk were keeping some pillars on their places so the building wouldn't collapse. People were running screaming out of the building. The fire department was already there, trying to extinguish the flames. The sound of the fire was overpowering, you heard windows shattering from the heat and people were watching the drama unfold while crying and clutching eachother.

Captain America ran out with a bundle in his arms. "My baby! Thank you!" a woman cried, taking over the screaming baby boy. Steve nodded at Tony when rushing back in the building.

"Is anybody here?" Captain America yelled. The first three floors were clear. He went to the last floor and searched every room while yelling if there was anybody here. "Cap! The building's clear! Get out of there! It's gonna collapse!" The voice of Clint screamed through the little ear Steve wore. "Copy that!" Steve yelled, he turned to get to the stairs but a beam fell down. Splinters flew around and Steve ducked away. Suddenly the floor began to tremble.

Tony was looking at the building. The firemen still tried to get the flames away, but it was just too much, too hot. They kept the flames from blowing over to other buildings, but this building was lost to them. Natasha was holding a little girl "We're going to find your mommy, alright. Don't cry." When loud cracking noises permeated the air. The building visibly trembled before their eyes and then it collapsed with a the loud roaring of the flames. "NOOOOOO!" Tony yelled. The Hulk kept him back but he hit him in the face. Iron Man flew in the air trying to find Steve. "Cap! Capp!" he yelled, tears blinding his eyes. The bracelet! "JARVIS! Activate the bracelet!"

"Right away Sir." The bracelet started pulling Tony in the ruins of the building. It was some sort of magnet function, his magnet was getting attracted by Steve's. The flames were slowly dying down now and Tony pushed some beams out of the way. He saw a blueclothed arm. "Steve!" Iron Man kneeled down by the side of his lover and saw that he was unconscious and being pinned down by huge pieces of debris. Tony carefully started to clear his way to Steve.

"Cap!" Steve didn't react and Tony picked him up and flew over to the others waiting with worried eyes on the streets. The Hulk was changed back and Bruce was now commanding "Put him here, let me take a look at him!" His Doc instincts kicking in. Tony gently lay their Cap down, he pushed the button in his neck so his mask went off and kneeled next to Steve.

"Is he going to be okay, Doc?" Tony asked panicked. "He's not breathing!" Bruce said.

"No! Noo!" Clint put his hand on Tony's shoulder to calm him down.

"GOD DAMN IT CAP! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tony said crying.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +


	29. All Screwed Up

**Chapter Twenty Nine – All Screwed Up**

"Tony..." Bruce said sadly.

"NO! Leave me fucking alone!" and Tony threw himself over the lifeless body of Steve, the only one he ever really loved and who had loved him back.

"Please... Don't do this to me. Come back Steve." Tony whispered brokenly.

The world seemed to stop moving and the people stood in a circle around the couple on the ground. The other Avengers searching for support with each other. Tony's shoulders shook, sobbing and fisted his hand in the Stars and Stripes uniform of his lover. Everyone went quiet and some people took off their hat. One of their heroes had fallen...

A loud gasped pierced the silent sky, only interrupted by the after crackling noises of the extinguished fire.

"Tony!" Bruce shouted.

Tony looked up, Steve's eyes were open. "You're alive!" he cried out loudly.

Tony made some room and Steve sat up groaning, his super Soldier body still mending bones.

Their audience cheered. "Yeah, I guess, missed me?" Steve wheezed out.

Tony threw his arms around Steve and kissed the surprised Captain in front of all those people. Surprised shouting ensued and everyone started murmering, cameras flashing and even filming. Steve froze up and didn't answer Tony's kiss.

No! All those people could see them! What would they think of their Captain America!

"NO!" Steve roared and pushed Tony with all his might away. Tony flew backwards and landed on his behind. Eyes wide open and looking shocked. People started pointing at him.

Steve stood up and turned from Tony. He was thinking furiously how they could avoid this and looked at Natasha for help. Gulp... Why is she looking like she wants to kill me? Bruce was looking angry too, trying to control his Hulk urges and even Clint the teaser of their group was frowning badly at him, he looked past Steve to look at Tony and Clints eyes went sad. Steve turned around again.

And saw Tony... How he looked... Anger, betrayal and an undiecribable amount of hurt marring his face.

Oh no, what have I done? Steve thought. He took a step closer at his love.

Tony stood up and looked around. His face was getting red of shame and humiliation.

"Mr. Stark! How long you've been gay?"

"Mr. Stark is this the first time you've been rejected?"

"Mr. Stark did you think you ever stood a chance with THE Captain America?"

"Do you force yourself often on other people?"

"Are you bisexual Mr. Stark?"

"Were the women in the past a decoy to hide your nature?"

Steve took another step at Tony "Tony, please... I'm.." He began but Tony snapped his mask closed and flew off.

Now everyone turned to Captain America with their questions about Tony.

"How long is Mr. Stark in love with you?"

"Does he stalk you?"

"Is this the first time he tried to kiss you?"

The Cap looked at his friends for help, but they turned their back to him and Steve was all alone.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Very short chapter but I thought you don't need any more words to understand that Steve completely screwed it up.

Now the whole world will think Tony's some lovesick gay stalker. Talking about bad publicity...

By the way: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You keep reviewing, I keep writing ;-)


	30. Cold Hearted Man

**Chapter Thirty – Cold Hearted Man**

Tony Stark would not show how much he hurt on the inside. He went to Stark Tower first and threw everything Steve had left behind in a big box. He wrote 'homophobic' on it and then asked Pepper to give it to the jerk. Then he asked JARVIS to keep Steve away. He had to lock down everything if he tried to enter and even use Security. JARVIS was forbidden to tell anyone where he was and Tony took of his bracelet. That was the moment he started crying, but he went on. He left the bracelet and then Tony Stark left Stark Tower, left New York and just flew away.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Steve tried calling Tony. When that didn't work, he went to Stark Tower only to be refused access. He tried breaking in and the Security guided him back out with guns pointed at him.

The other Avengers didn't talk to him. Alright, Thor and Fury still talked to him. Only because Fury couldn't care less and Thor because he didn't understand. Natasha explained it to Thor.

Oh, great. Now Thor wasn't speaking to him anymore too.

He tried calling Pepper but she didn't answer his calls. Steve locked him up in his room and cried all the time. Thinking about how stupid he was. Natasha had given him a speech and his ears were still ringing.

"Stephen Rogers! You're a FUCKING IMBECILE! Being gay is NOT a problem! You DON'T have to be ASHAMED about it! You just RUINED Tony's reputation and HUMILIATED him in front of the WHOLE world! He was confronted about it and he was ALL ALONE! You should have said SOMETHING!" and so on... Steve knew... HE really didn't mean, it's just... He reacted automatically. In the 40s people still got locked away for being... gay... And the nazi's even deported homosexuals. Steve was still thinking like in those days, that it's not normal and you should hide it. It just happened! And when he saw the hurt Tony displayed he suddenly jerked back into this century, remembering how people felt about homosexuality nowadays and he felt a tremendous guilt overtake his whole body.

When Pepper showed up three days after the incident, it didn't get any better...

She stomped inside, walked straight up to Steve. Steve was expected to get hit again and he didn't care because he really deserved it. Pepper didn't. She shot daggers at him with her eyes and lifted the box in her arms. With a bang she smacked it on the table.

'HOMOPHOBIC' stood on the side in big black letters. Tony's handwriting. Steve had to blink away the upcoming tears. He opened the box. Tony's phone, smashed into pieces, his Stars and Stripes underwear, their photograph, Steve's extra toothbrush... Pepper took a deep breath and gave her opinion to Steve. She didn't shout, she just had that businesslike tone in her voice and while she said it, her eyes turned dead. Steve rather had her scratching his eyes out again.

"Mr. Rogers, I believe these are yours. If you please stop contacting Mr. Stark, me or someone else related to Mr. Stark, we would be grateful."

"Pepper, I'm sorry, if I could just talk to Tony.."

"It's Mr. Stark to you now boy and Mr. Stark is not available at the moment."

"Where is he Pepper?"

Now Peppers businesslike facade crumpled, her lower lip started trembling and she started crying softly.

"I don't know... We can't find him. We have absolutely no contact nor any idea where he could be."

"Does he has his bracelet?" Steve asked.

"No. He put it on his desk in Stark Tower. This... This is ALL YOUR FAULT! That man changed SO MUCH for YOU! I would kill you if I could! Maybe I could ask Natasha or Bruce to kill you. They would like to do it, won't they? Or Thor could hammer your brains out and barbecue what remains of you with some thunder and lightning. Clint could help making the barbecue spit by shooting an arrow in your ass and pulling in out of your mouth so you will never ever have the chance to hurt OUR TONY AGAIN. I told you not to mess this up and you just FUCKING did it with FLYING COLOURS!"

She looked like she wanted to tell him just exactly what else she thought of him but she composed herself. Took a few calming breaths and ended the conversation.

"Now Mr. Rogers, I believe our business is done. I'll be happy to not seeing you ever again. Good day to you all." She turned and left.

"I told you so." Natasha added. Clint nodded. Thor was picking his teeth.

"Shut up 'Tasha, I think he got it." Bruce said. Natasha snapped her mouth closed and looked angry at Bruce, thinking why the hell he was protecting Steve.

Steve took the box and went to his room again. He didn't leave it for weeks. He ate only when Bruce brought him some food and waited until he would eat it. Steve stopped showering, or working out, or talking. He just sat on his bed looking at Tony's picture on his phone and listening to 'Iron Man'. He read the Batman comics again and again. For the rest of his days he just stared at the ceiling, sometimes one of the walls. Luckily there were not a lot of missions and the others could handle it just fine. Clint said to Steve they didn't need a Captain who acted before thinking.

Natasha made sure Steve got every magazine about the subject. Big pictures of Tony's heartbroken face with headlines such as:

STARK = GAY!

Tony Stark Rejected!

Billionaire Playboy Likes Boys!

BAD LUCK IN LOVE, GOOD LUCK WITH MONEY

There were even more hurtful ones but Steve couldn't take it anymore. His guilt was eating him. Christmas was approaching and still no word from Tony.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Tony Stark was lying on his bed. Thinking. He didn't go to his Malibu Mansion because Pepper would look there first, he went to the Rocky Mountains. He hired a room in a little motel with almost no visitors. He wore a hat when he went outdoors and old, not expensive, clothes. People didn't have TV here, they wouldn't recognise him. He lived without his phone, JARVIS or anybody/anything else to do his things. He ate in the Motel Restaurant, he never talked to someone and made dayly walks. It's been two weeks now, snow already covering the whole area. Time to go back he thought. He showered, shaved and dressed in fresh clothes. First stop Stark Tower.

Pepper's phone beeped. Security?

"Miss Potts? We saw Iron Man flying inside the building. I believe Mr. Stark is back home." The man said.

"Thank you!" she hurried upstairs and went inside Tony's chambers.

"Tony!" Pepper said happy to see him. A little pale and thin, but otherwise fine.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Out." Tony answered. He was pulling on some nice and expensive clothes.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked when she saw him putting on one of his most expensive watches. He gave her a stare that clearly said: isn't that obvious woman, I'm putting some clothes on.

"Where are you going?" when she saw him walk to the elevator, keys of the black Lamborghini in his hand.

"Out." He said, the elevatordoors closed.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

"Should we tell Steve, Tony's back?" Clint asked.

They were looking TV and saw Tony arriving on a party in a fancy car. Accompagnied by two lovely ladies.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Bruce said, looking pointedly at the two scantily dressed women by Tony's side.

"He deserves it." Natasha growls.

They watched their other heartbroken friend for a while, drinking and dancing and flirting the whole time. Tony obviously went out to get wasted.

Natasha sighed "No, it's better Steve doesn't see this." And she turned of the TV. During the evening they all were pondering the misery of two men they all loved and respected.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

It's been a little over two weeks. Steve decided to go outside. He looked like hell, because he was a super Soldier he didn't really smell. His hair was just sticking to all sides, stubble covering the underside of his face and enormous bags under his eyes. He was dragging himself around the park looking out at Stark Tower when he passed a kiosk.

"TONY STARK BACK"

"DROWNING PROBLEMS?" And other headlines covering the fronts of magazines.

Tony was back, he was drunk and... Steve grabbed a magazine and looked at it very closely.

Steve broke down completely.

"Hey! You have to pay for that!" the man at the kiosk shouted. Steve threw down a couple of dollars on the counter and sauntered back at the HQ. Watching the picture of Tony all the time. Back in New York. Drinking. Flirting with beautiful women. And dancing closely... With another man.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Gimme more gimme more REVIEWS!

Oh ooooow, Steve found out Tony's back...


	31. High Voltage

**Chapter Thirty One – High Voltage**

"Steve, will you go out of your room?" Bruce asked.

"No."

Bruce sighed and went beck downstairs "He won't come out."

"Let me try." Natasha said "Steve! Get your ass down here RIGHT NOW or I swear to god I'll kick this door in and then proceed to kick your ass."

"No."

"You asked for it buddy! This is your last chance!" Nastasha screamed.

"I'm not coming out. Leave me alone."

"THOOOOORRR!"

"Do you need me oh furious maiden?" Thor asked, peeping his head around the corner.

"Kick this door in and bring STEPHEN downstairs. I don't care if he struggles. Just DO it!" Natasha ordered Thor.

"I would like to have a fighting match with the Stars and Stripes man, though, if he does not want to come out. Why should I, Thor, son of Odin, force him against his will?"

Natasha crossed the hallway and said in passing to Thor in a sing-song voice "I'll tell Jane..."

22 minutes later, after a lot of screaming and people scrambling through the house to get away from something, Steve was in a chair in the kitchen. Tied to it. With chains.

Everyone was assembled (exluding Tony and Fury) even Pepper.

"This has got to stop." Pepper said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Potts." Steve spat out not quite happy with being manhandled by his supposed friends.

"Cut the crap Steve! Make it up with Tony!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No. Why should I?" Steve asked.

"He misses you, he still loves you and Tony needs you to fight for him."

"Yeah, he misses me a lot." The Cap anwered saracastically.

"What do you mean?" Pepper frowned. "What's that?" she pointed at some paper that stook out of Steve's shirt. Propably moved from its original place while fighting. Steve tried to move away, something thats's very difficult when you are chained to a chair, but Clint already snatched it out of his shirt.

"These are pictures of Tony from a magazine. They look recent." Clint observed.

"Yes, pictures of Tony flirting and dancing with other women AND men! He's over me, I get it. So let me go!" Steve yelled frustrated at being immobile.

"Steve, Tony hasn't had a thing with anyone since you." Pepper said.

Steve snorted unbelievingly.

"Look, these girls? He never takes them home and I would know if he did. I am following him or letting him follow 24/7 because I'm worried about him. And this man? Yeah, he tried with Tony. But Tony left him standing at the door because he tried to kiss him. You know what he said when someone asked why he wasn't interested in the guy?"

Steve looked at Pepper's shoes, he didn't want to look anyone in the face. "He said: Not the right blue. And you know why? He only wants YOUR blue eyes. That guy looked a bit like you. Tall, broad shoulders, blond and blue eyes. But it WASN'T YOU!"

"Steve, don't give up Tony that fast. You said you loved him, right?" Bruce asked after Pepper was done with her speech.

"Yes, I do, I do love him."

"Well then, are you Captain America are not? Where is that courage?" Natasha asked.

"Go out there and get him tiger." Clint added.

"You must fight and protect your mate, sometimes even from himself." Thor said.

Everyone looked at him. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" the god asked.

"Dude, that was pretty smart what you just said. We didn't expect you to say something like that." Clint said. The others nodded.

"Look here you immortal..." Thor started saying.

"You're right. Tony's mine. I'm going to get him back or die trying." Steve said determinated.

"That's the spirit!" Pepper shouted while pumping her fist in the air "Now, are you a man with a plan or not?"

"I think I do." Steve smiled. The Avengers (Pepper was adopted by the group) put the heads together and started plotting.

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Aah, Christmas. The worst time of the year. Spend it with your family and loved ones. Tony snorted. Yeah right. Loved ones. Nobody loves Tony fucking Stark. Alright, Pepper does and JARVIS propably too if he could feel love. Tony really had wanted to spend his first happy Christmas with.. No, don't think about it Stark! Tony said to himself.

He was on the Christmas Ball. Hundreds of people. Sigh, a whole evening of smiling, nodding, small talking, posing and shaking hands. Pepper was here somewhere too, she wore a lovely purple dress. Tony stretched his neck. He didn't see her, great. All alone again. He snatched a flute glass of champagne from some waiter's platter and drank it in a couple of big gulps.

A band was playing, couples were hitting the floor. Pff, couples. I hate couples. Tony thought. Yeah, he was neck deep into self-pity this evening. Where are the waiters if you need them? He walked around a bit and some rich people started talking to him on the big stairs leading down to the dance floor.

"Ahum, can I get your attention please?" a voice said.

Tony froze up and didn't dare turn.

"Hello, my name is Steve Rogers and I would like to say something."

Tony started walking up the stairs but Natasha was there. In a strapping black dress, smirking and pulling her hem a bit up, Tony saw the flashing of a knife. Right, try other exit Tony. Tony was now at the foot of the stairs, looking around to see the nearest exit.

"You're not getting away this time, Tony." A hush fell over the complete ballroom and people were watching Tony.

Tony stubbornly did NOT look at the stage where Steve fucking Rogers would stand. He turned to his left and Pepper and Clint stood there. They too smirked. FUCKING TRAITORS! Tony's mind screamed. He turned around and started pushing people away. Thor and Bruce, just great. Just GOD DAMN IT FUCKING GREAT!

Tony cursed under his breath. Everyone had by now noticed that Tony had tried to get away and were following his every move. My Iron Man bracelet. Good idea Tony and his hand flew to his bracelet. Alas it wasn't there. What the..? He looked up and saw Pepper holding the bracelet in the air. How did she...? Never mind! Tony sighed loudly and pinchid his nose bridge. Alright, let him say what he wanted to say and then I'll get the hell out of here.

"Now that we've ensured you're not leaving, you can listen to what I have to say and wanted to say to you for a long time. It was really difficult you know. You don't answer my calls, you let your security carry me out of the building and you left without saying where you went or when you would come back. You not only had me worried but Pepper too and your other friends."

Oh please God, kill me now. Tony thought and he covered his eyes with his hand. Please not a public break-up.

"I just want to say that... I love you Tony Stark." The crowd went wild. This was Captain America?

Tony finally looked up and had his 'What-the-fuck-face' on.

"Yeah, I pushed you away that day, but I never meant it because when you come from the 40s being... gay is frowned upon and I... I was still thinking like that. But not anymore. I love you and yes, I'm GAY. And the whole world may judge me for it, but I DON'T CARE."

Tony covered his face again, this time because he couldn't believe it and tears were collecting in his eyes. A Stark does not cry in public. Oh god, he does...

"Tony, please forgive me and... If you still want me... I'm pretty vulnerable right now."

Steve jumped graciously down the stage and walked up to Tony. Their audience making place so Captain America could come through.

"I'm really sorry Tony. Please, I'm so sorry." Steve tried to take Tony's hands away from his face, but Tony shook himself loose from Steve's grip.

"You..." Tony whispered.

"You... FUCKING HURT ME!" Tony suddenly yelled and he punched Steve with all his might.

"Ah shit! You and your stupid super soldier body!" Tony shook his hand, he probably broke some of his fingers.

Steve felt the punch and his head was thrown to its side, but the pain went away very fast and he turned to Tony again. Tony wanted to punch him again. But this time Steve saw it coming and stopped it in time. That threw Tony off-balance and he fell into Steve's chest. The Cap put his arms around his love. Tony struggled a few seconds and then gave up. Putting his forehead on the strong and muscled chest.

"I know." Steve whispered "I'll do anything to make it up to you, please just forgive me or let me redeem myself. Please..."

Tony fisted his two hands, one still aching from the punch, into Steve's shirt and took a deep shuddering breath. Blinking tears away that threatened to fall.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Steve said.

Tony snapped his head up and searched Steve's eyes, looking for, ah, there was it. That damn irresitible twinkle. Steve had him were he wanted.

"No, I don't." Tony admitted.

"Tony..." and Steve starting closing the distance between their mouths. The crowd was holding their breath in anticipation.

"Don't you ever EVER fucking do that again." Tony softly said.

"Never love." And they closed the gap between their mouths. Fusing together as never before. The kiss started soft and slow. Then Steve gripped Tony tight and pulled him up a bit. Tony grabbed Steve with one arm around the neck and a hand in his perfect blond hair.

"I missed you so much." Steve panted.

"Shut up and kiss me some more." Tony ordered. Steve laughed and they kissed again, forgetting the people around them.

"Finally!" a voice next to them said. They broke apart, eyes glassy and getting back into focus.

"Pepper! Fuck off!" Tony yelled.

"The Man of Iron and Stars and Stripes are mates again!" Thor thundered. When did he sneak up on them? Natasha, Bruce and Clint were standing next to them too.

"Now, let's all give eachother a group hug and get it over with." Clint joked.

Thor taking that joke seriously grabbed his friends in an enormous hug and squeezed them all together.

"Thor! Please!" Natasha shouted.

"I think I broke something." Pepper squeaked.

Bruce was grinning like mad "Merry Christmas everyone!" he said, the others groaned.

And Steve? Steve kissed Tony tenderly. "I'm never going to lose you ever again."

And Iron Man smiled at his lover.

"Let's bet on it?"

+ The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers + The Avengers +

Aaaaaaaah, this would be a great end for my story wouldn't it? Or should I write some more? Give me your opinion!

Xx Corantien


	32. There's Gonna Be Some Rockin'

Alright. So I couldn't sleep yet and I just made myself some hot cocoa. I got two reviews begging me to write some more... Here it is, because wherever you are reading this: I love you!

When starting this story I listened to the soundtracks of the movies Iron Man (1+2), The Avengers and Captain America. AC/DC and the song the 'Star Spangled Man' are my latest addictions. Seriously... My family's going made because my alarm clock goes like: Shooot to thriiilll! (extremely loud)

If I suffer through an addiction everyone will suffer. Muha muha muha ha ha ha!

Enjoy this chapter and review because, as you see, reviewing results in me giving in and writing another chapter. So... For your own good: review me :-D

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two – There's Gonna Be Some Rockin!**

"Mr. Stark how long have you been together with Captain America aka Mr. Rogers?"

"Euhm, I believe almost four months, maybe a bit more."

"Mr. Rogers how did Mr. Stark and you get to know each other?"

"I knew his father and when I got assigned to the Avengers Project I got curious about Tony, so when we finally met there was some tension. Here we are."

"Is that's all to it Mr. Stark or would you like to add something to that?"

"There is definitely more to that, though not every secret is meant to be discovered."

He and Steve shared a secretive smile between each other.

"Mr. Stark, what do you think is the most attractive aspect of your partner?"

"Hell, did you look at the guy? He's like Captain fucking America. Besides being gorgeous, he is very brave and strong too. And between the two of us, he's a real animal in bed." Tony winked.

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed blushing furiously.

"I love it when I get him to blush." Tony grinned wolfishly at his lover.

Steve just raised his eyes to the heaven.

"How long will you stay at the Christmas ball?"

"I wanna leave right now, I've rather left before you all bombarded us with questions. You know, some people want to spend their first Christmas together alone and not in front of the press. So... Steve, let's go home."

The reporters laughed when a very eager Tony pulled Steve with him. Waving at everybody, winking at Pepper with the most happiest smile on his face ever and shaking hands with his fellow Avengers. Natasha even pecked them on the cheeks while wishing them a nice Christmas together, alone... She mentioned ambiguously.

Steve blushed even deeper.

* * *

"You're not taking off that tie Steve."

Steve tried clearing his throat. While in the car, he and Tony had been making out the whole time. Tony's hand sometimes surreptitiously sliding over his raging hard-on. The blond man was walking on the thin border between control and mindblowing passionate animal release.

"You're so quiet my pretty boy?" Tony asked, frowning a bit.

"Yeah, I just.. I didn't expect it to go that easy. And you behave as if nothing happened. Shouldn't we talk about this? You're probably still mad at me and..."

"Yeah, ofcourse I'm still mad at you. But we already talked enough. I'm going to punish you once we're in our bedroom."

Steve smiled, Tony said 'our' bedroom and then his face fell, 'punishment'? Oh no, Tony surely wouldn't want to... Tonight? Steve wasn't prepared for this, however, he felt that he owed Tony a lot of making up. That means doing something Tony wants. To be honest, Steve was scared. Still, he followed Tony quietly into the bedroom.

"Take of your clothes pretty boy and sit on the bed, leave on the tie. Steve did what he was told and lay back on the bed. Displaying his sculptured body to Tony.

"Oh God, I've missed this Steve. Watching you like this, your beautiful and soft skin, how the lights are making shadows on your body and your eyes. I've missed your baby blue eyes so fucking much. Tony undressed too and crawled over to Steve. Settling between the blond man's strong thighs.

They kissed and their erections were sliding against each other. Precum making the sensation more enjoyable.

"Aah Tony." Steve moaned when Tony was kissing his way down.

"I've missed you too much Steve, turn around love."

Steve complied, getting even more scared by the minute. His erection was starting to flag a bit. "I'm not ready for this!" he thought.

"On your hands and knees Steve."

Oh God, oh God... but he still did what Tony asked.

Tony went with his hand around Steve's hip to stroke the blond's cock and found it completely flaccid.

"Hey, Steve, what's wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry Tony, I don't think I'm ready yet for.. .You know.. That.. I thought we would first mention it and then I could have some time to think about it and research a bit.." Steve blushed, happy his back was turned to Tony so his lover couldn't see is face.

"I'm... I'm very inexperienced and I'm sorry Tony, I just can't yet.. Not tonight. I'm so sor..."

"Steve. Steve! Calm down, I wasn't going to do that without asking."

"You weren't?"

"Ofcourse not! And even if we would do it, I would've prepared you one way or another. No, I just want to enjoy being with you, being able to touch you again. Just relax. We're not going to go all the way this night." Tony reassured.

Steve let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned his head so he could look at Tony and nodded.

"Alright Tony, I trust you."

Tony smirked and started stroking Steve's cock back into life. He leaned down a bit and started taking a good look at Steve's backside. They never did anything like that before, so he would explore, first with his other hand. Steve seemed to like that because his cock was getting even more rappiedly hard.

Tony bit softly into one cheek and Steve gasped. Then Tony started placing soft kisses on the underside of Steve's back. Tonguing the little dimple where his coccyx was. Steve slowly started to rock his hips and by doing that he pushed his cock into Tony's hand even more fiercely.

"Steve, don't be alarmed." Steve's body froze a little but then immediately relaxed. He trusts Tony. Tony slowly slid one of his finger down between the two well shaped buttocks.

"Aaargh, Tony! What was that?"

"What was what? This you mean?" And Tony did it again, this time putting a little pressure on Steve little star down there.

"Yeeeessssss." Steve hissed, precum leaking on Tony's still stroking hand.

"I'm going to put my finger in my mouth. Watch." And Steve turned around to bit to see Tony suck his own finger while watching Steve's reaction. Steve groaned.

"Now, I'm going to enter you softly with this finger. Don't be scared."

Steve gripped the sheets tightly, waiting for the intrusion. He felt the poking in his little hole, but not really entering.

"You have to relax Steve or it'll hurt."

Steve really tried but he was a little embarrassed, they were doing something 'dirty' and on the other hand extremely turned on. He said to himself in his mind. He started relaxing a bit more and Tony stopped with his fingers. Let's try something different.

Steve panted and when he felt the darkhaired man's tong licking his arse he shouted.

"TONY!" and he stilled Tony's hand, he almost spilled and he didn't want to... Yet.

Tony grinned, mission accomplished. Apparently the Cap liked being eaten from his ass. Tony did it again and he pushed his tongue inside.

"That feels amazing." Steve silently moaned.

Tony started fucking Steve first slowly and then harder with his tongue. Steve was going to pass out from all the sensations. That wet warm tongue inside him was making him see stars and Tony didn't stop the stroking with his other hand. Steve was almost coming when Tony suddenly stopped. Steve's orgasm was prevented and he waited in anticipation on more. Tony wet his finger again and tried entering Steve for the second time. Steve's tight muscle was more relaxed now and Tony could enter more easily now.

"Oh Steve, this is so hot. Seeing you on my finger." Steve leaned down with his head in a pillow to muffle any embarrassing groaning sounds because he really started getting louder and louder. Time for the big show.

Tony pushed his finger to the hilt into Steve and then stilled. The blond man wasn't moving or making any sounds and Tony didn't move anymore too, waiting for permission to continue.

Steve wanted to feel more friction, but Tony wasn't moving anymore! Unconcsiously Steve started moving his ass so he could feel Tony's finger slide in and out.

"Oh fuck, Cap, you're giving me quite the show when you are fucking yourself on my finger." Steve didn't really hear it anymore, he was on another planet, only thinking to get more friction.

Tony started resuming puming Steve's cock and he pushed his own against Steve thigh. The almighty Captain America felt it and purely based on instinct he opened his thighs some more so Tony could slip between it.

"Oooh." Tony whimpered. Steve reached down between his legs and put Tony's cock in an even better position. Clamped between his thighs and creating friction on the underside of his balls. Tony pushed his cock deeper between Steve's legs and pulled it a bit out and he repeated that motion. After adjusting to his new postion Tony could focus again on his finger up in Steve's ass and his other hand holding the blond's cock. When he pushed forward again he pulled on Steve's ready to bursting cock. Loud groaning and slapping noises filled the room. Tony looked down and smiled, his brow sweaty and looking at Steve's tie swinging back and forth.

Precum making it easier for Tony to slide and imagine he was fucking Steve for real and when he moved his finger again Steve started trembling.

"Tony! I'm almost there! Aaaghn, please! Come with me!" Steve shouted his voice switched into a loud keening noise.

Tony started to pump more furiously with his finger, hand and cock between Steve's thighs.

"Re.. Ready?" he grunted Tony out.

Steve couldn't answer he just yelled loudly in his pillow and came all over the sheets. Tony came too pumping his seed all over Steve's thighs and balls. A bit of it landed on the sheets too and the couple both collapsed down. Tony smashing, if you could really smash a super soldier, to the bed. Lying on their mingled emissions.

"Eurghl, Tony. It's sticky." Steve said muffled because his head was still pushed into the pillow. Tony laughed out loud. Feeling as if happiness never left him.

"Let's shower, pretty boy and let JARVIS clean the sheets."

Steve pulled his head up and turned a bit so he could see Tony's mouth. He kissed him and then said.

"Have I ever said how much I like your moustache. It tickles. Everywhere..." And Steve tried imitating Tony's waggling brows. That send both of them in a bout of laughter.

* * *

Okay, I started writing it this night, but then I got too tired and I updated it as soon as possible when I was awake again.

Happy I wrote another? Tell me in a REVIEW!


	33. Love Hungry Man

**Chapter Thirty Three – Love Hungry Man **(the real chapter 33)

"Let's go out together. Go dancing." Tony said the next morning.

"No, I... I don't think that's a good idea." Steve replied.

"Why not? Everyone knows about us now. It would be nice to go somewhere and show that we don't care."

"Alright, though I rather go to a museum with you."

"A museum? God, Steve, that's boring. We'll go dancing!"

"I won't be dancing."

"Yes, you will."

"No, have you seen how people dance nowadays? That's not dancing, that's practically having intercourse with their clothes on." Steve blushed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tony grinned wolfishly.

Steve didn't have an answer. He really did not want to dance. He has never danced before and really... He didn't know how.

"You know, we could make a deal..." Tony started. Steve started listening carefully, what's Tony up to...

"If you go to a dancing club with me, and at least dance with me once, I will do 3 things for you. You say it and I'll do it." Tony proposed.

"Anything? This sounds like a bet. What do I have to do if I don't go dancing with you?" Steve asked.

The other Avengers came in for breakfast and Tony leaned closer to Steve, whispering in his ear.

Steve's head came red, "No, I won't do that!" he suddenly shouted. Natasha's eyebrow went up. Bruce just chuffled to the refrigerator and Thor was talking to himself again in the mirror. Clint sat with red eyes looking murderously around, looking for the spot with the most advantages this morning and smelled appreciatively the air, mmm, smell of coffee.

"You don't dance, you won't..." Tony smirked.

"I haven't agreed on the bet yet!" Steve said indignately.

Tony only smirked more.

"I'll see you later... Star Spangled Man..." Tony left for work, leaving Steve alone at the breakfast table with the other, very curious, Avengers.

"Guys... And Natasha, I need your help."

* * *

Loud music was coming out of the building. Steve gulped when the couple stepped out of the limo. Cameras were flashing and Tony, used to the attention, walked right to the entrance, not even bothering to look at the long line of people waiting to get inside. Steve, uncomfortable in his new and modern grey suit just fidgeted a bit and let Tony pull him inside.

After 1 o'clock, it only came crowdier. People were drunk and girls were very undecently clothed. Steve tried to avoid any contact with other people. Ofcourse, when they asked for an autograph he gave them one. He still was Captain America with his resposibilities. Tony seemed to be born for this place. Dancing, talking with people, signing and posing... He tried to get Steve to dance, but that didn't work out and Tony was already smirking, knowing what he could give Steve as a punishment.

Some girls were bothering Steve.

"Oh, please you should dance! Come on! Mr. Stark is totally begging for it!"

Steve just smiled awkwardly, drinking his drink and watched Tony from under his eyelashes. He couldn't deny that Tony was dancing very seductively, probably to get Steve to dance too. He sighed, he couldn't do this. His palms were sweaty and he was Captain America for goodness sake!

Take a deep breath Steve, you can do this. The blond tried to calm himself. It wasn't working!

In. And out. In. And out... Could a super soldier start to hyperventilate?

Oh no... Natasha had JARVIS hack the system of the club and THAT song started playing... Steve stood up and looked around. No, no, no, no!

The other people in the club didn't notice and just went on dancing on the new beat. The two hired dancers (all Natasha's courtesy and Clint said it would make a good show) started closing in on Tony. Tony noticed the two guys starting to wiggle against him. He pushed them away and then... Showtime. Steve walks in front of the two men and locks his eyes on Tony. Tony smiled, glad to get Steve on the dancefloor and then his eyes widen. Steve started shaking his ass. "This is going to be so embarrassing." Was Steve's last thought before he let him go through the practiced steps*. People were filming this with their cell phone and the only thing Steve focused on was the expression of Tony's face. First surprise, then astonishment and just plain ridiculous. His two background dancers were good, but Steve looked professional too.

_Yeaaah..._

Step, step, slide, swing, step, step... Steve thought.

"Remember not to stop smiling." Bruce had said. Steve plastered a smile on his face while dancing. The crowd went wild, everyone was looking at him now and they were cheering and whistling.

Tony just stood there, rooted to the ground in amazement.

_Yeah, girl look at that body..._

Now the climax.

_And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it..._

Steve pulled Tony to him, his back touching his broad chest.

"I'm sexy and I know it." He said in Tony's ear in time with the music and then started moving their hips in a synchronized shaking, wiggling or whatever sexual pattern you could imagine. Tony just went with the flow, still too shaken up by this experience.

The song went on and this time Steve pulled Tony with him into the moves. Hips touching almost all the time. Steve had to admit that he was getting excited from all that rubbing against Tony...

The song ended and another one started. Steve turned Tony to him and Tony was still looking with big eyes at him.

"That definitely counts as a dance, didn't it?" it was Steve's turn to smirk and smile.

Tony just nodded and cleared his throat, "Yeah, I hate to admit it but... You won the bet... What's the first thing I must do?"

"Oh, I'll tell you, but all in good time..." and the two lovers went on rubbing against each other on the beats of the music. I can assure you the evening ended with a heated scene in their bedroom...

* * *

"I am NOT wearing THIS TODAY!" Tony shouted.

"I told you, you have to. You made a bet with me and in exchange for learning the dance moves, Natasha asked me to let you do one thing she wanted you to do. And you promised to do whatever I told you. So... Wear it. Today." Steve said.

"Noooo! I have a reputation! I thought you would let me do something with sex, not this! Good God Steve! This is torture!"

"I think it's rather cute actually..."

"I don't care!" Tony roared. The others went into a hysterical laughing fit... Again.

"It also wants to make me eat you and rip it off. Something I will do this very evening if you wore this suit the whole day."

Tony had nothing to say about that. So beit that billionaire Tony Stark went outside, to meetings, with a stars and stripes suit on. Imagine Uncle Sam, ten times worse and with more red... Pepper didn't even blink with her eyes, already used to Tony's weirdness.

* * *

"What do you want me to do now?" Tony asked.

"I didn't think of something yet. I'll let you know." Steve said with a big smile.

On the next conference Tony's phone started ringing very loudly.

_The minute you walked in the joint_

_I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender._

_Good looking, so refined_

_Say, wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind?_

_So let me get right to the point_

_I don't pop my cork for every man I see_

_Hey big spender!_

_Spend a little time with me_

_Wouldn't you like to have fun, fun, fun?_

_How's about a few laughs, laughs?_

_I could show you a good time_

_Let me show you a good time_

Tony picked up his phone, the audience laughing with the new song*.

"When did you change the tune?" Tony asked, a little bit angry.

"Tony... Guess what I'm doing?" Steve whispered hoarsely. He felt very brave that day.

"Euh, some Captain stuff?"

"Guess again..."

"Give me a hint." Tony demanded.

Steve moaned.

"Good God!" Tony near-shouted.

"I want you to guide me through this Tony... Please, I need this so badly."

"Steve, I'm in the middle of a..."

"Oh, yes, I'm so close!"

Tony hid behind the platform, his erection straining against his pants.

"Tony, touch yourself for me. This will count as fullfilling the second part of our deal." Steve said.

"A moment good people." Tony said in the mic and then ran of to the restroom. He closed the door behind him and started fumbling with his belt.

"Mmmm, Tony, I want to suck you so very much."

Tony's knees almost buckled from under him, he leaned with his back against the door. Panting loudly. Need overwhelming him in a matter of seconds.

Finally! Pants were open, quickly he grabbed his cock in his hand and started pumping himself.

"Steve, you horny fuck, I had to hide my hard-on from everyone. I'm jerking myself off in the toilet like some hormonal teenager without control. Do you like that?"

Steve, already pleasuring himself for a while and feeling extremely turned on by behaving so naughty, came. His come drying on his belly and some even on his chest.

Tony heard Steve moaning and followed quickly after. Some of his sperm landing on the toilet seat.

"Thank you Tony for your service. Love you!" Steve said jokingly and cut the line off. Tony still breathing very hard from his quick fumble in the toilet, just smiled and wiped the toilet seat clean. Straightened his clothes, washed his hands and returned to his audience. Hoping they wouldn't notice his slightly sweaty and tired demeanor.

He really had a bad influence on Captain America.

* * *

*To see the dance moves I imaginied Steve doing:

www . youtube watch ? v = A762ZtI1ThY&feature = related

It's not exactly what I had in mind, but use your own imagination. I just thought it funny.

*The song big spender is from Shirley Bassey:

www . youtube watch ? v = sxTrVsKOVFg

Review!


	34. Sin City

**Chapter 34 – Sin City**

"You want me to do WHAT?" Tony shouted at Pepper.

"Really Tony, the Stark exposition was all your idea. It's seems only normal that you travel with the expo throughout Europe. It's the first world edition."

"But I never gave my consent to do a world tour!" Tony almost started hyperventilating, what would Steve say of this.

"It's only until Valentine that you would be gone. And you did gave your consent, remember? You signed that paper I gave you." Pepper concluded evilly.

"Why you little... You know I sign everything you give me! That's called TRUST!" Peeeppeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" Tony whined, but it was already decided for him. How to break the news to Steve and the other Avengers...

* * *

"You WHAT?" Steve yelled. The others were just staring at the couple.

"I know, Steve, it's just... And then Pepper... First world edition... And euhm..."

"I don't care ANTHONY STARK! You'll be gone for almost two months? You knew I was looking for a job, so I can't come with you!"

"What do you mean? You already found a job? But you know you don't need any money, I could pay..." Tony started but the Cap interrupted.

"I'm not going to use your money, when I'm perfectly capable of earning my own. I contacted Mr. Rhodes and I can work at the army base of New York. Recruiting new soldiers and training them before we send them to another base."

"Congratulations!" Bruce said, with a lot of luck the conversation would change and things would end better because how it seemed now...

Steve held up his hand to silence Bruce and the others gulped down the words of congratulations they were going to say. The Cap didn't take his eyes of a fidgeting Tony.

"I guess... We'll have to be... Apart for some time." Tony admitted and he felt weak because tears were clouding his sight.

"Yeah... I guess so.." Steve said defeated.

The whole room went silent and Steve turned away from Tony.

"There's still the New Year's Eve party!"

"Yeah Tony, and I do so like parties, don't I." Steve said sarcastically and he went out of the room.

The others were watching the sad Iron Man with growing concern. "Tony.." Natasha began.

"Don't. Mind your own business." And he turned on his feet and went to his lab. He wouldn't come out until the evening of the party.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Tony was talking with a lot of important people. Steve felt like a burden. He stood next to Tony, but he didn't get a glance and barely got a word because he was too busy. Tomorrow he would depart for Europe, first stop London, and the atmosphere between them was still extremely tense. Steve felt as if Tony didn't take him into account. He just decided to go without consulting. He knew work was important, but even this party showed Steve that he had no place here.

"Tony..."

"Not now Steve. Yes, I heard about the finding of the new 'God Part', I read..." he went on.

Steve took a glass of champagne from the platter of a passing waiter. He couldn't get drunk, but he could still try.

Three hours later.

"Tony.."

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Can I get you something?" Steve asked desperately wanting some attention from his lover.

"Sure, fetch me something will ya." And he turned to the converstation again.

Steve felt stupid. He didn't understand a thing about physics and only knew basic maths. He was such a stupid loser, what did Tony, the genius, see in him.

After bringing something non-alcoholic to Tony, he tried again.

"Tony..."

"WHAT? What is it now! Steve, you've been bothering me all night. I have to talk to important people about smart stuff because when I'm gone for a month and a half, those people still have to like me. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Steve felt hurt and angry "It's our last night together! You can treat others like they work for you, but not me! Is it so bad of me to ask some attention? I feel like I have to make something right between us, while you're the one who's been wrong all along. I won't apologise this time!"

"Fine!" Tony said and turned from Steve again.

"Fine! Then I'll just go making out with someone else too then?"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care!" Tony snapped.

Steve turned from him and stomped away, angry beyond belief and hating the fact he couldn't get drunk. But that didn't mean others couldn't think he couldn't get drunk and he can get away with his angry behaviour.

* * *

"Euhm... Tony?"

"Yes, Pepper, what is it now?" he was feeling so bad. His mood was even worsening. First the fact he had to go on tour and had to miss Steve all the time. Then their fight, ongoing silence and then again a fight. He was tired and tried to get as much work done as possible so he could get back even faster from Europe.

"I think Steve's drunk."

"Drunk? He can't get drunk." Tony laughed.

"Well... He's behaving like he's drunk." Pepper said and she took a step back, afraid of Tony's reaction.

Tony was standing on a balcony, looking over the entire room. Downstairs people were dancing on some party music. Only one hour to go till the New Year. The big countdown till midnight didn't capture Tony's attention.

A handsome dancing and flirting Captain America on the dancefloor did. He was dancing with two beautiful women. No, not dancing. Tony thought. That's almost sex. He gripped the edge of the balustrade, his knuckles white from the deathgrip. His face red from jealousy and anger. Just then Steve looked up at Tony, his expression dark and then he shifted his arms even more securely around a girl. His hand touching her exposed naked belly.

Tony went mad on the inside. Seeing Steve like that on the other hand made him painfully aroused.

"He should apologise. No, he shouldn't. They're touching what's mine!" Went through his head.

The other girl started opening Steve's shirt. His tie already miraculously disappeared.

"Steve's right." Tony thought "I should pay more attention to what I signed, and the idea did come from me, I forgot to tell him and I should take his opinion into consideration. It wasn't fair of me to ignore him and hide like some coward in my lab and it's our last night together and I couldn't even give him ten minutes of attention. What a bastard am I. I really don't deserve Steve." A look of hurt crossed his face, a look that didn't go unnoticed by a certain blond guy on the dancefloor, and Tony turned away from the scene. He deserved this pain.

He didn't start a new conversation. Tony just stood there.

Until a hand grabbed his arm roughly.

"What?" Tony started but lips were crushing his own lips in an angry kiss. Familiar lips. Tony let him be kissed and looked Steve in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Tony said in a little voice.

"I know you are."

"I deserve your anger." Tony said, damn! Why didn't he have any control of his trembling lip.

"I'm not angry at you anymore." Steve said, his pupils extremely large and dark.

"You're not?" Tony smiled.

"I'm not. But you still deserve to be punished for what you did." Steve said.

A shiver went through Tony's body. Steve was getting more confidence in the sexuality department and Tony loved it when the nice innocent baby blue eyed soldier played the rough card.

"Yes please." He said in a high voice. "Get a grip Tony!" he told himself. But his legs were turning into rubber and he wasn't sure if he was drooling or looking like a lovesick puppy or worse... Both!

"Come with me." Steve said in a hoarse voice and he pulled Tony with him, other people looked curious and made way for the passing couple. Questions got ignored and not a word was being spoken between the two of them. Steve looked like an angry predator and Tony probably seemed like a whimpering fan girl behind the broad Captain.

They climbed stairs and passed numerous people, until they got on a floor with no people around. Tony had no idea where they were, but he did not care. He was panting from anticipation, his erection throbbing, his throat dry and all he could do was stare at the sudden dominant man.

"In here. Now!" Steve said.

Tony quickly obeyed.

The room was moonlit and he heard a click behind him. He wanted to turn but Steve told him not to move.

They seemed to be in an empty room, the spare furniture covered with white blankets, high windows and some dust on the floor.

Tony was trembling. Steve started walking in circles around Tony. Close, but far enough so he couldn't touch him.

Tony didn't dare to move and followed Steve with his eyes, watching hungrily and waiting for the next command.

When Steve stood behind him, he started talking.

"You feel sorry?"

"Yes! Yes, Steve, I'm so sorry! Please.."

"SILENCE!" Tony snapped his mouth shut and gulped audibly.

"You answer when I ask a question and you will adress me as 'Sir'" Steve said, feeling dirty and reckless at the same time. He had no idea what he was doing but it felt right.

"Yes, Sir." Tony said and he almost came then and there.

"You've been behaving very badly. Do you think you should be punished?"

"Yes, Sir. I deserve severe punishment." Tony whimpered.

"Correct. And why?" Steve asked, eyes glinting.

"Because I've been behaving very badly?" Tony answered the question with Steve own words, but he knew that wasn't what Steve wanted to hear.

"Wrong! Why do you deserve punishment?"

"I've been a bad boy." Tony tried and he heard a gasp behind him. So Steve apparently liked the bad-boy-being-punished a lot.

"Yes, you have been..." Steve said with a purr in his voice, Tony felt hot air on his neck and shivered again "a very bad... boy."

"Oh, please! Steve! Touch me!" And Tony tried to press his back against Steve. Anything to feel some contact.

But Steve had already pulled away.

"I said: don't move. And you moved."

Tony just groaned, his body thrumming with arousal and tension.

"Strip!" Steve barked.

"What? Here?" Tony said unbelievingly and he wanted to turn, but a pair of strong hands gripped his upperarms, so he couldn't.

Steve licked a path from Tony's neck to his ear and blew softly on it, the sudden chill on Tony's skin set him even more on fire.

"I. said... Strip. I hate repeating myself. So take of your clothes or I will do it for you and I can't promise they'll remain unscathed."

Tony immediately rushed to obey the command and started stripping. First he untied his shoes and peeled of his socks. Then he threw his vest on a piece of white covered furnitured. The tie followed. He pushed his pants down, hoping he gave quite the view while bending down. Then he unbuttoned his shirt.

"No underwear? Were you hoping to get lucky perhaps?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Sir." Tony said with a trembling voice.

"You're not finished yet." Steve said.

Tony hesitated. The moonlight will illuminate his scars and he was still very insecure about it. At home he covered them almost all the time and when they were getting more physical he put out the lights. Rather using the fireplace so there would be a lot of shadow to hide in.

Steve probably felt his lover's apprehension and wrapped Tony in his arms.

"You're beautiful to me love." He said and he took off Tony's shirt. Tony started crossing his arms in front of his chest but Steve stopped him.

"Tony Stark. I love all of you. Every single hair on that gorgeous body of yours. And the scars show me that you're brave and strong. They make you even more desirable." He pressed his rock hard penis against Tony's backside.

"Do you believe me?" Steve asked softly while placing loving kisses on Tony's shoulder. His hands carressing the sides of the dark men's body.

Tony nodded and turned around in Steve's arms. They kissed, first chaste and then more heatedly.

"Oh god, I've missed your lips. I shouldn't miss something like that after only two days. But oh God, I did!" Tony moaned.

Steve just crushed Tony even more close to his chest, rubbing their hips together in an ancient dance.

They broke apart, panting. "Was that the punishment, Sir?" Tony asked mockingly. Steve's eyes flashed and he took hold of Tony again. Turning his back to him again and roughly pushing him against a wall. Tony really got smacked against it, but he didn't care. The light pain was bringing his excitement to a new level.

A strong big hand gripped him tight in the hair. "I've had enough or your impertinence, Mr. Stark." Steve growled and he bit down hard on Tony's neck. Tony moaned loudly and pushed his ass against Steve's crotch.

"Place your hands on the wall and bend over a little, Tony."

Tony did so.

"I planned to try this too on you, softly and lovingly, but you leave me no choice." Steve panted.

"I like you rough Steve! Take me! Make me yours!" Tony shouted.

"No, we'll save that until you're back home." Tony's erection jerked excitedly up and down.

"You tried my patience long enough. You want it rough?"

"Yes, yes PLEASE! Sir! Do anything you want! Please!" Tony sobbed, his body high strung and he felt like crying if he didn't get any release soon.

"Fine!" Steve purred again. Tony heard him spitting and then thick fingers were searching their way to that little tight hole of his.

One fingertip started teasing the entrance and Tony tried to relax.

"This is for not consulting me!" Steve said and he pushed a finger all the way in. Tony howled from pain and pleasure.

Steve started pumping the finger in and out. "We're a couple. Partners! And we take each other into consideration. Understood?" Steve said angrily.

"Yes Sir!" Tears were running down Tony's cheeks and precum was leaking on the floor.

Steve took out his finger, Tony whimpered at the loss, and used again some spit.

"And this... This is for behaving like a sulking petulant little boy!" And he rammed two fingers down Tony's little abused hole.

"AAAAGGHH!" Tony screamed, he was so close, almost there!

Steve teased Tony's ass with slow and deep strokes. His hand still gripping Tony's hair and holding his cheek against the wall. Tony was trembling very badly now.

The pumping got harder and each touch to his prostrate sent delicious tremours through his body. Tony was blabbering how much he loved Steve and how sorry he was and that he would never ever again be a bad boy.

Steve took out his fingers, Tony's cheeks were wet enough and before he could register what Steve was planning to do a third finger joined. If it weren't for Steve, Tony would've just crumpled to the ground from sexual overload.

"And this is for ignoring me!" and he continued fucking Tony hard with his three fingers. Tony just stood there, legs spread wide, receiving his punishment. Steve felt Tony start to tighten around his fingers.

"Be glad I didn't fuck you with my cock, _my pretty boy_" Steve said, Tony could only moan "Or you wouldn't walk straight for days."

That's it! Tony couldn't hold himself together anymore.

"STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEE!" he screamed, come spurting all over the wall and on the floor. Tony almost sagged to the floor.

"Oh no, you don't!" Steve growled. He turned a flushed Tony around and pushed him to his knees.

"Suck me." He commanded and Tony was just putty.

Steve opened his belt and pushed down his pants and Star Spangled underwear to his ancles. He grabbed a fistful of dark hair and shoved Tony's mouth roughly over his cock.

It was only a matter of seconds and Tony, the good boy he now was, swallowed every drop while a groaning Steve sallowly pumped his hips, drawing out the feeling of Tony milking him with his mouth.

Steve pulled out and dropped to his knees too, some come slid down from Tony's mouth corner and Steve licked it up. They kissed languidly, sharing the salty taste of Steve.

Exhausted they sat back and looked at the other.

"You're alright?" Steve asked, suddenly worried he went too far, he had no idea he could be like that.

"Oh yes, my pretty boy, I'm more then alright." They smiled at each other. A lazy but happy smile.

* * *

A quarter of an hour later a dishevelled couple, blond and brown haired, kissed in the New Year.

And to the bystanders it seemed that those two couldn't be any more happier. And they were right.

* * *

It's been awhile, I've been very busy and more reviews could still make me decide to upload faster... So you know what to do!

Tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you have any ideas for what the two of them can do or will feel in their time apart or maybe when they finally meet again... Tell me! I'd love to hear your opinions!

Love,

Corantien.


	35. Spellbound

**Chapter 35 – Spellbound**

Steve was lathering up the soap in his hands, big bubbles were formed, the kind that makes you want to reach all the places with its softness. He caressed his muscled thighs and then his shoulders while thinking of how much he missed Tony.

"Hey, pretty boy." A familiar voice breathed in his neck. Steve went to turn, but the love of his life kept him still.

"Keep facing the wall." He commanded.

"Tony... What are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Shh... Surprise! Let me help you clean yourself." Tony mumbled between Steve's shoulderblades. Kissing his way up and down.

"Tony... I missed you so much." The blond man moaned, head thrown back.

"I love you."

Steve wanted to answer but stopped with a loud gasp when he felt Tony's fingers sliding down, down, down...

He braced himself with his hands on the slippery wall, the modern shower was giving the whole experience a different albeit erotic dimension.

"Oh God!"

"You're trembling soldier. Is it... Anticipation?" Steve could practically feel the smugness radiate from Tony. This time he did not choose to answer.

"What was the word again, the word you said that one time, remember?"

Steve shook his head.

"I believe you said 'Gosh Tony!'. Can you tell me what was happening at that time?"

The hot water has made Steve's body flush, but the memory that that particular word called forth made his body flush even more.

"You were.." Tony slipped his fingers between his buttocks "Aah!"

"I was... What?" Tony asked devillishly.

"You were.. Aah... Touching... Licking... Fuck!"

Tony chuckled, he was defintely corrupting Captain America and he knew that teasing the Cap's starshaped hole with his finger was not helping.

"You were fucking me with you tongue."

"And how did it feel? Describe it!"

"It was... Ughn! Wet! And... Oh GOD! Warm! And it felt so goooooood." He trailed off with a loud groan. Tony's finger was sliding softly in and out. The water and soap easing the way in.

"Tony.. Ah! Do you... Remember what I.. Promised when you left?" Steve panted.

Tony froze. His heart beating a mile an hour. Steve could feel it hammering against his back. He was surprised the feeling wasn't drowned out by his own rapidly beating heart.

"Yes..." Tony whispered.

"I want it."

"Steve? You sure? Here? Now?" A second finger slipped in Steve.

"Anthony Stark! I'm... Gnn! Going mad with desire right now!"

Tony was still thinking about it, scissoring his fingers a bit.

"Steve... I don't know if now..."

"TAKE ME! RIGHT NOW! For goodness sake! Please Tony, please! Make me yours completely!" Steve yelled frustrated, not caring if his pride normally had trouble with begging. He lifted one leg up and put his foot on the shower bench. Spreading himself deliciously before Tony.

Steve felt Tony began to prepare him more, pushing a third finger all the way in. The taller man put some soap in his hand and reached behind him, gripping Tony's erection and making it all slippery and ready for the grand finale.

Tony was mumbling sweet nothings and his own limbs were trembling, betraying how much he wanted this. The brunette wrapped a strong hand around Steve's hard and weeping cock and started stroking it firmly.

"And Tony..." Steve said when he felt Tony's tip nudging his backside. "Yes, Steve?"

"Don't hold back. Take me... Hard." When he whispered the last word in his most sexy voice he owned, Tony growled, placed himself at Steve's entrance and slammed himself inside.

00

Steve woke with a keening sound, his whole body was shaking and he kept coming.

"Tony!" he shouted with a lustfilled hoarse voice.

"Oh God!" the trembling resided a bit and Steve slapped a hand across his face. The usually strong Captain was laying in his bed, spent and boneless, totally alone. Still no Tony...

"I'm pathetic. This is the fifth dream this week." Steve mumbled to himself. He looked to his right and saw the digital clock jumping to the next minute. His alarm went off. Steve slammed it (as softly as a super soldier could do) to silence, lifted the sticky sheets from his body and dragged himself to the shower.

When he saw the shower cabin his penis gave a twitch, when he started lathering himself up and he looked down, Steve exclaimed loudly, "Not again!".

00

The board meeting just went on and on. Tony was doodling on some paper when Pepper gave him a nudge in the ribs. "Euh, wut?" Tony looked up, startled. Everyone was looking at him.

"Uhm, yeah! Excellent meeting everyone." Tony looked at Pepper and she rolled her eyes. Luckily she was there to save the day.

"I propose we meet again after dinner." Tony's face fell "And then we could go over some more ideas, Stark Industries certainly likes your idea, Mr. Katimoshi, about the real life communication with the Stark Phone."

Mr. Katimoshi and his companions made a friendly bow and Pepper went to say something more when Tony suddenly jumped up.

"Yes! Great idea! Thank you!" and then ran off.

The others kept staring at the door Mr. Stark went through. Owlishly blinking.

Pepper groaned. "Not again!"

00

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm at my work, putting on my uniform." Steve whispered back, afraid anyone could hear him on the phone with the famous Tony Stark.

"Mmm, describe the uniform for me?"

"Tony!" Steve looked up and saw some guys at their locker pretending not to listen in on his conversation. He send them a glare.

"Steve, I miss you."

"I miss you too.

"It's so long."

"I know love."

"I was talking about your penis."

"I know love." Steve replied cheekily. Tony's laughter rang through the room.

"What do you have to do today?"

"I'll be assisting in the drill exercises with the fresh recruits. They're all so young and have no discipline at all."

"You can do it, you're good at discipline, if you get my meaning."

Steve snorted and blushed at the same time.

"Tony, I have to go. I have to set an example."

"I know pretty boy. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was silent for a while.

"You hang up first."

"No, you hang up first!"

"At the same time?"

"Okay."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

Steve put away his Stark Phone and turned around to get his hat when he saw those guys smirking at them.

Instead of blushing, like he usually would, he barked at them.

"That's gonna be double rounds today, boys!"

They groaned in unison and Steve smiled inside imagining Tony laughing out loud.

00

"Tony!" Pepper cried out.

"Yeeees…?"

"Stop writing stupid hearts on official documents! I have to retype them before I can send them off all because you're mooning about Steve!"

"Yes, Mum."

"And what the hell are you doing? You're costume is dirty and we have a plane to catch in half an hour.

"Just some idea I've been working on since the meeting with the Japanese. It's a device that can…"

"Never mind I asked! We don't have the time! Get your ass up here!"

In the plane Pepper couldn't keep Tony from tinkering away with his new idea. She tried. But gave up after he gave her his puppy eyes. Steve learned him the trick…

00

"Captain Commander, a package just arrived for you. If you could just sign it here, Sir?" the delivery boy asked Steve.

"Thanks son." And Steve signed the paper and took his package.

"It's from Tony!" he said out loud and then he immediately looked around to see if someone heard him. His recruits were running laps, he could open it now. Nobody would say a thing.

Steve hesitated. After everything he has done they promoted him to Commander of the US Army. But Captain America was hard to forget and now everyone called him Captain Commander. He had to set an example, but no one was watching him. He could open it now…

Decision made he opened the parcel.

"What in God's name is this?" Steve thought to himself when he held a titatium box in his hands. There were a couple of button, a little screen and a post-it note on it.

Steve,

I made it as simple as possible. Green is call, red is stop call.

Love you,

Tony.

P.S.: It can walk!

Steve frowned and pressed the green button. The box started humming and he put it on the ground.

Tony wouldn't send him something dangerous, would he?

The top went open and blue light streamed out. The humming continued when suddenly four wheels came out the bottom. It started riding little rounds and the blue light was flickering on and off all the time.

The little screen was pointed at Steve and a red ray scanned his body. His identification came on the screen and then the blue light stayed on. A shape was forming.

Steve's mouth hung open.

"Tony?"

"Hi Steve, what do you think about my holographic callsytem?"

Steve held out his hand to touch Tony and Tony held out his. Tony's went through Steve's and they tried again. This time holding their palms flat against the other's palm.

Brown eyes were sparkling and Steve's whole body radiated joy.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Awesome indeed." Steve replied.

Since that moment, whenever they had a free moment you could see the Captain Commander walking, followed by a little robotic box and a talking hologram of the love of his life.

Rhodey just shook his head when he saw it, when it involved Tony Stark, he just stopped asking questions.

00

**A little bit of fluff. Next chapter… The reunion!**

**Sorry for the wait! Review!**


End file.
